¡Unas Vacaciones Forzosamente Divertidas!
by Altair The Facking Assassin
Summary: La oficial Judy Hopps, una coneja que se toma demasiado en serio su trabajo nunca pensaría en tomar unas vacaciones, por muy merecidas que fueran. Sin embargo un zorro no lo veía de la misma manera, y no quedándose de brazos cruzados, le conseguiría las mejores de su vida. ¿Conseguirá un crucero que se den cuenta de sus sentimientos?
1. Introducción

**Unas Vacaciones Forzadamente Divertidas**

Summary

La oficial Judy Hopps, una coneja que se toma demasiado en serio su trabajo nunca pensaría en tomar unas vacaciones, por muy merecidas que fueran. Sin embargo un zorro no lo veía de la misma manera, y no quedándose de brazos cruzados, le conseguiría las mejores de su vida. ¿Conseguirá un crucero que se den cuenta de sus sentimientos?

Disclaimer: Los personajes, así como algunos escenarios de los que hago uso son propiedad de Disney, Pixar, y cualquier otra compañía que aparezca en la introducción o en los créditos que absolutamente nadie ve.

Atención: Yo siempre, o casi siempre escribo desde un POV en primera persona, si hay algún cambio de POV siempre lo avisare. Comencemos.

* * *

—Zanahorias, zanahorias, zanahorias, zanahorias.

Judy decidió ignorarme y seguir concentrándose en el papeleo, sin embargo, podía ver en el temblor de su nariz que la estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, y no era para menos. Al parecer la oficial Judy Hopps no entendía la palabra "dormir" cuando un caso llegaba a interesarle. Era como un robot, eficaz, rápida y constante.

Observe el café que se encontraba a medio tomar, ya olvidado a la par de ella, así como los restos de una ensalada que le había hecho ir a comprar hacia un rato ya. Suspire, admirando la perseverancia y tozudez de la pequeña coneja. De haber sido por ella, hubiera continuado hasta que empezara otra vez su turno a la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, tenía a un santo guardián que siempre velaba por ella.

—Zanahorias, nuestro turno termino hace cuatro horas, no se a ti, pero a mí no me están pagando nada por estar aquí. Y a ti tampoco.

—Ya te dije que te puedes ir, yo en un momento ya me voy a mi apartamento. —Me contesto, sin siquiera despegar la vista de los papeles.

—Ah no, de eso nada —Empecé a recoger sus cosas por ella y las puse en su bolsa, antes de echarme la bolsa al hombro izquierdo, inmediatamente me colgué también a la no muy feliz coneja al derecho y procedí a encaminarme haca afuera. Ignore todas las increíblemente agiles contorsiones de la coneja por intentar soltarse de mi agarre.

Me encontré con el guardián nocturno James Racoon en la recepción.

— ¿Por fin yéndose, Wilde? —Preguntó, sonriendo al ver la situación.

—Sí, y por muy raro que suene, no es a voluntad propia para todos.

—Muy gracioso, zorro —La voz de Judy se oía bastante molesta, aunque no del todo.

—Me lo agradecerás, coneja boba.

Estaba a punto de cruzar las puertas giratorias de la entrada, cuando una potente voz me paro en seco.

— ¡Wilde! —La armoniosa voz del jefe me obligó a voltear en su dirección. —A mi oficina, si me hicieras el favor.

Con un suspiro baje a la coneja de mi hombro.

—Súbete al carro, en un momento llego, y como te encuentre otra vez revisando el caso… —La regañe como si fuera su padre.

Judy inflo las mejillas, molesta, y se dirigió a la patrulla. Me quede sonriendo viéndola alejarse. La manera en que movía la cola cuando se encontraba irritada era uno de los espectáculos más tiernos que había visto en mi vida. He de admitir que el primero era cuando bajaba las orejas y le brillaban los ojos, ilusionada. Sí, todos, o casi todos los actos de ternura que había presentes en mi vida eran ejecutados por la valiente coneja que tenía como compañera. Decía casi todos por el hecho que aunque algo traumaste, Finnick se veía bastante adorable en el disfraz de elefante que utilizábamos antaño para estafar en las distintas heladerías.

—¡Wilde! —El irritado del jefe provocó que saliera corriendo hacia su oficina.

El jefe me ofreció una de las sillas enfrente de su escritorio.

— ¿Qué paso, jefe?

—Creí que esto te interesaría —El buey puso sobre la mesa dos identificaciones, junto a dos boletos de avión, así como una boleta de pago.

Yo no pude evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro, por fin, después de todo lo que había hecho.

—Se las merecen —Dijo el jefe con una pequeña sonrisa —Su vuelo sale mañana a las diez de la mañana, asegúrate de llevar el recibo, y nada Wilde, disfruten sus vacaciones.

Yo asentí, le estreche la mano a Bogo y me fui feliz hacia la patrulla, ahora venía la parte complicada, convencer a la testaruda coneja que se encontraba dentro.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto, intuyendo que Judy querría conducir como siempre. Pues mi pensamiento había sido errado, ella se encontraba en el lado que yo abrí, profundamente dormida. Sonreí, pensando que el cansancio por fin le había pasado lista. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, me subí al asiento del piloto, arranque el carro haciendo muecas como un imbécil, ¿Por qué? Porque es la ley natural, si haces muecas mientras realizas un trabajo, la otra persona no se despertara. Con mucho cuidado le puse el cinturón a la coneja, la cual solo balbuceo un poco, se acomodó y siguió durmiendo.

Pues si estaba realmente cansada, pues no se inmuto ni cuando pasamos por algo de comer, ni cuando tuve que pasar a mi apartamento a recoger las cosas que necesitaría para el viaje. Debido a que íbamos a los trópicos, conseguí todas las camisas floreadas y frescas que había en mi apartamento. Solo esperaba que Judy tuviera ropa de sol. Aunque, en caso contrario, podíamos comprarle algunos conjuntos después, así que no había tanto problema.

Con todo ya listo, me subí al carro y arranqué, rumbo a su apartamento. Una vez llegamos, decidí tomarme un poco de tiempo para meditar. Las fuertes emociones que había empezado a experimentar hacia la coneja eran bastante, por no decir "muy" contradictorias para mí. No sabía muy bien que era, pero el hecho de querer estar cerca de ella me daba mis sospechas. Y es que esa pequeña coneja tenía un encanto y una actitud arrebatadores. Jamás me había sentido así, no era simplemente el hecho de que ella confiara en mi cuando nadie más lo hizo, aunque al principio yo mismo trate de darle esa explicación, era algo más, algo más fuerte, más íntimo. No sabía muy bien que era, pero esperaba descubrirlo en estas vacaciones.

Ahora quedaba un punto un poco más técnico que mis descubrimientos intrapersonales. Convencer a la testaruda coneja de ir a las vacaciones, ya había planteado miles de escenarios, y en todos recibía la misma respuesta: No. Aunque no quería admitirlo, tendría que recurrir al engaño para forzarla a ir. Solo esperaba que no se enojara, o que si se enojara, que me perdonara rápido. Un plan se empezó a maquinar en mi mente, sonreí con malicia y procedí a mandarle un texto a un amigo mío que trabajaba en registros. Solo esperaba que Judy tuviera una impresora, o por lo menos una máquina de Fax.

Empecé a debatirme entre despertarla o llevarla cargada hasta el interior de su apartamento. Por alguna razón, la segunda opción me sonaba más atractiva, por lo que, abriendo la puerta del copiloto, saque sus llaves de su bolsa y la cargue en brazos. Ella no se inmuto, al parecer el tener que dormir con vecinos tan ruidosos había logrado sus frutos, y bien podía estar a la par de un camión tocando el claxon, que no se despertaría.

Haciendo maniobras dignas de la academia de policía, me las arregle para subir al piso y abrir la puerta sin dejar de cargarla, me felicite a mí mismo por la proeza y metí a Judy en su cama, la arrope como pude. Ella inconscientemente agarro un peluche de zanahoria con ojos y lo abrazo lo más que pude. Y allí pude confirmar, que esa escena era la escena más condenadamente tierna que había visto en mi vida, y no pudiendo aguantarme, le tome una foto con el celular. Y no solo por lo linda que me resultaba la imagen, sabía que algún día necesitaría algo con que amenazarla, y esa foto era perfectamente embarazosa…para ella.

Un mensaje llego a mi celular, era de mi amigo de los archivos, y había encontrado un expediente que se amoldaba perfectamente a mis necesidades. Busque por toda la habitación, y como me temía, no había ninguna impresora ni nada parecido, aunque me recordé de haber visto un café internet a la par del edificio. Así que tomando de nuevo la llave de Judy para poder volver a entrar, Salí lo más sigilosamente que pude, aunque claro, era innecesario, ya que con el ruido que hacían los vecinos, podría haber salido en un tractor de allí. Pase por la recepción y pude ver como la armadillo que ejercía de recepcionista me lanzaba una mirada llena de picardía, antes de volver a su trabajo, acción que me dejo algo confundido.

¿Sería por haber llevado a Judy en brazos? De ser así, el ave no podía estar más equivocada ¿no? Sacando los pensamientos de mi mente, entre al café internet que efectivamente se encontraba donde lo había visto. El archivo que tenía que imprimir era de hacía cinco años, sin embargo, el cambiarle la fecha, así como los detalles que revelaran algún día en específico fue pan comido. Después de verificar dos veces que nada delatara la antigüedad del documento, pague para que me lo imprimiera, junto a las dos fotos que debían ir enganchadas por un clip al folder.

Después de eso, me dirigí a la patrulla, saque de la parte trasera un expediente viejo del capó y le quite todos los documentos, reemplazándolos por los nuevos. Los engrape de la misma manera, le puse el clip a las fotos y ¡listo! Un documento oficial de la policía de Zootopia.

Por ultimo regrese al apartamento de Judy, deje el expediente sobre su mesa, y agarrando un lapicero escribí sobre un pedazo de papel que había por allí.

 _Zanahorias, el jefe nos ha asignado una nueva misión, fuera de la ciudad, todos los datos se encuentran en la carpeta, procura echarle una ojeada. Haz maletas para el calor, si no tienes no te preocupes ya compraremos algo. Ah, y no traigas tu traje de policía, tenemos que ir de incognitos. Te estaré esperando afuera del edificio mañana (u hoy, si estás leyendo esto por la mañana) a las 8 de la mañana. Supongo lo leerás antes, ya que tu puntualidad para ir a trabajar es extraordinaria. Tu mejor amigo y el mejor zorro que existe: Nick._

Creo que será lo suficientemente convincente, aunque de cualquier forma, una botella con cloroformo como plan B nunca estaba mal. Me reí ante tal pensamiento, a con una última mirada hacia Judy decidí irme, yo también necesitaba descanso. Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando oí a alguien mencionar mi nombre, claro, no podía ser otra que la coneja. Me acerque hacia ella, y me di cuenta que en realidad solo había balbuceado mi nombre en sueños. ¿Estaría soñando conmigo? El simple pensamiento hizo que la temperatura subiera por lo menos cinco grados. Desamarrándome como pude el nudo de la corbata, me fui del lugar, cerrando la puerta lo más sigilosamente que pude, mejor era prevenir que lamentar. Arranque la patrulla y regrese a mi apartamento, agarre las maletas que ya había hecho hacia unos momentos y las puse junto a la puerta, así como los dos carnets y el recibo que debía presentar en el barco, así como los boletos de avión. Solo esperaba que Judy se pasara las mejores vacaciones de su vida.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí Altaïr con la tercera historia seguida, esta vez nueva y de otra película ¡Zootopia! Espero les guste, y dado que es un primer capítulo, como cada primer capítulo que hago, pues nada, ¡hasta el próximo!**


	2. ¿Algo que decir Nick?

**¿Algo que decir, Nick?**

Puse mi maleta sobre la cama y me senté a la par de ella a descansar. La nota de Nick seguía sobre mi mesa, donde la había dejado. En realidad, la situación se me hacía bastante extraña, pero tenía lógica. El jefe había llamado a Nick para informarle la información y yo me había quedado dormida en el vehículo. Sin embargo, aún no estoy muy segura de como llegue a despertar en la cama de mi habitación. ¿Nick me habría despertado y no lo recordaba o…? La idea de que me hubiera subido cargada no sonaba tan descabellada, mas sabiendo cómo era Nick. Ahora bien, lo que en serio me preocupaba era haber dicho algo indebido, ya que yo sabía, cortesía de mi madre y dieciocho de mis hermanos que lo confirmaron, que yo tendía a hablar dormida. Hacia un tiempo que había empezado a adjudicarle adjetivos un poco…vergonzosos a Nick. Sabía que bien podía ser que el zorro me atrajera, aunque no estaba segura, pues las relaciones inter-especies eran bastante nuevas para mí.

Oí el sonido de la patrulla abajo y verifique que llevaba los objetos más importantes, mi pasaporte, mis llaves y mi iPod. Cargue como pude mi maleta y la arrastré fuera del apartamento. La deje un momento en el suelo para cerrar con llave y agarre de nuevo la maleta, solo para sentir como alguien me la quitaba de las manos.

— ¿Te ayudo? —Pregunto Nick con su característico tono burlón. Bien sabia él que me gustaba ser lo más independiente que podía, sin embargo, siempre se empeñaba a ayudarme.

Decidí dejarlo.

—Gracias —Le conteste y empezamos a bajar las gradas.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —Su voz iba cargada de ironía, yo me sonroje por todo lo que podría haber pasado anoche y que no me di cuenta. Quería asegurarme.

—Si…aunque no recuerdo muy bien como llegue a mi habitación ¿Alguna idea, Wilde?

—Tengo un par de teorías, aunque la más acertada — Nick bajo dramáticamente hasta quedar a mi altura, después me rodeo con uno de sus brazos y me obligo a ver hacia arriba mientras señalaba con el brazo — ¡Maaaagia!

Yo solo le pegue un codazo, bromeando y no pude evitar reírme por sus ocurrencias.

—Tendremos tiempo más tarde de hacer payasadas —Le regañe mientras seguía mi camino.

Vi como formaba una sonrisa que no supe interpretar —No tienes ni idea, Hopps

— ¿De qué hablas, Wilde? —Si me iba a empezar a llamar de manera profesional por una vez en su vida, yo iba a hacer lo mismo.

—Nada, nada, cosas mías nomas, no me hagas mucho caso.

Yo moví la cabeza con desaprobación y me dirigí al ascensor.

—No funciona, zanahorias, lo comprobé anoche.

—Entonces si me trajiste cargada ¿no?

—Y créeme que no fue fácil

— ¿Qué me estas tratando de decir? —Pregunte un poco molesta.

Él se encogió de hombros con aire inocente.

—Que tu habitación está muy arriba.

— ¿Hablas de mi apartamento?

—Oh vamos, esa cosa no pasa de ser una habitación pequeña, deberías pensar en mudarte ya.

—No me alcanza, Nick, tú sabes eso.

—Pero igual, recuerda que bogo te ofreció el puesto de detective y lo rechazaste. Y no me digas que ese empleo no tiene que ver con hacer de Zootopia un lugar mejor, claro que tiene que ver.

Yo sabía que sí, sin embargo el puesto no me convencía.

—No hay mucha acción en ese trabajo, es mas de interrogar y esas cosas. Siendo policía se es más…activo.

— ¿Entonces a la oficial Judy Hopps le gusta que la vean en acción?

— ¡Yo no soy así! —No me gustaba que me dijeran engreída.

—Ya sé que no eres así, Judy, entonces dime la verdad ¿Por qué no aceptaste el puesto?

Suspire, rendida.

—Fue por ti.

—…— Vi como Nick se quedaba sin palabras por unos segundos. — ¿Por mí? ¿Y yo que hice ahora?

—Bueno, simplemente no quiero dejar nuestro equipo, me gusta mucho el trabajar contigo.

—Bueno…eh —Nick no sabía que decir, e incluso podría decir que fue un alivio para él el llegar a la patrulla. Nuestro amigo, el oficial Osorio se hallaba en frente tomándose un café. Se supone que nos haría el favor de llevarnos al aeropuerto y regresar el automóvil a la estación. Me saludo en cuanto me vio.

— ¿Lista para sus va…? —Antes que el oso pudiera continuar, Nick empezó a toser fuertemente, y juraría que le lanzo una mirada muy significativa — ¿Su…caso?

—Eh…si, gracias Osorio —Contesté, algo desubicada. — ¿Me perdí de algo?

—Nada, nada — El hecho de que los dos policías respondieran al mismo tiempo me hizo sospechar, sin embargo no dije nada.

Entramos en la patrulla y Osorio se encargó de conducir. Nick me ofreció el asiento del copiloto, así que él se fue en la parte de atrás de la patrulla.

— ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo? —Pregunte curiosa.

—A las once, pero debemos estar por lo menos dos horas antes por el check-in. —Me respondió Nick.

—Muy bien, y ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Guau, vamos tranquilos linda, primero espera a llegar allá y examinar la situación.

Yo solo asentí, de acuerdo. Como no había mucho tráfico, llegamos al aeropuerto en media hora, por lo que teníamos tiempo de sobra para hacer el check-in y abordar el avión. Osorio nos ayudó con las maletas, y con un último gesto de despedida se perdió en el tráfico.

Empezamos a buscar con Nick la fila que correspondía a nuestra aerolínea. Había algo de cola, sin embargo nada del otro mundo, por lo menos no la atendían perezosos. Nos dirigimos con nuestras maletas, y aprovechamos mientras esperábamos para llenar los datos de aduana necesarios. Decidimos hacer cola por turnos mientras el otro se apoyaba en una mesa cercana para llenar los formularios. Los dos lo hicimos con rapidez y eficacia, llenar este tipo de documentos era parte de nuestro trabajo después de todo.

Llegamos al mostrador, donde una amable pantera hembra nos recibió, chequeo nuestros boletos, comprobó el vuelo y puso nuestras maletas en la banda transportadora. Después sello el recibo y nos dio los pases de abordar.

—Así que Port Zooderdale ¿eh? —Pude escuchar la picardía en la voz de la pantera — ¿Van de vacaciones? ¿Aniversario? ¿Luna de miel?

Me puse completamente roja ante las insinuaciones de la pantera, sin embargo, y para mi concierne, Nick sonrió con una sonrisa cómplice y me paso la mano por los hombros.

—De hecho, estábamos pensando pasar con mi prometida unas vacaciones lejos del estrés de Zootopia. —Respondió de la manera más natural del mundo.

La sonrisa de la pantera se ensancho.

—Pues muy buena suerte, se les ve muy bien juntos. —Ok, yo no podía estar más roja en ese momento, no sabía qué hacer, así que mejor opte por quedarme callada.

— ¡Que tiernos se ven juntos! —Volteamos a ver al dueño de la voz, y se trataba de un hipopótamo hembra que al parecer había oído nuestra conversación.

—Muchas gracias —Dijo Nick con su majadera sonrisa —Ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos un avión que tomar.

Nick agarro los pases y nos dirigimos a la zona de abordaje, todo el trayecto sin despegarse de mí.

— ¿Cuál fue la razón de montar el show? —Le pregunte confundida y avergonzada a Nick

El contesto de manera despreocupada —Solo quería saber cómo se toma la gente las relaciones inter-especie, además, ella empezó.

— ¿De verdad…? ¿De verdad parecemos una pareja? —Era de locos ¿o no?

Nick se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

—Las circunstancias no nos ayudan, zanahorias. Vamos vestidos con trajes holgados y de verano, hacia port Zooderdale, el puerto donde atracan todos los cruceros del caribe, vamos solo los dos, y somos…jóvenes. Es la primera idea que a todos se les viene a la cabeza.

Su lógica era aplastante, sin embargo, no pude evitar pensar en que tan real podía llegar a ser esa situación. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad que Nick y yo…? Las relaciones inter-especies eran bastante comunes en Zootopia, y Nick de veras me agradaba.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras me enfocaba, no era el momento ni el lugar para empezar a pensar en eso, íbamos en una misión policiaca, no en un viaje de vacaciones.

Llegamos a la zona de embarque, y dado que faltaba para que nos permitieran embarcar, nos sentamos a esperar. Sintiéndome incomoda sin hacer nada más que aburrirme, decidí que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era revisar los datos que teníamos. Cuando se lo comenté a Nick, el solo rodo los ojos y se negó, insistí un par de veces, hasta que logre que dijera que sí. Sin embargo se levantó alegando ir a comprar algo de tomar antes de empezar. Yo me quede en la silla mientras revisaba los datos generales del folder, leyendo solo lo que teníamos que investigar y sin fijarme en los detalles de los delincuentes.

Nick volvió con dos cafés de la cafetería. Me tendió uno a mí y se lo recibí con gusto, Nick se sentó a la par mía y empezó a leer los documentos también, pegando su cabeza a la mía para alcanzar a ver.

Cuando ya había leído el caso me extrañe de un dato, el elefante que aparecía allí tenia treinta y dos años según el registro, sin embargo, estaba segura de haberlo visto antes. Su ficha en la comisaria lo identificaba como un ladrón ya atrapado y que acababa de cumplir doce años de sentencia. Tenía cuarenta y muchos, no treinta y dos como lo afirmaba el caso. Si, estaba segura de haberlo visto, ese elefante seguía en prisión. Decidí señalárselo a Nick

—Nick, creo que hay un error en el caso, este elefante ya fue capturado, actualmente cumple condena como de doce años o algo así.

Nick me vio con sorpresa, aunque note una chispa de pánico en sus ojos. Empezó a sospechar que me estaba ocultando algo.

— ¿Algo que declarar, Wilde?

—Bueno…eh

"A todos los pasajeros de los asientos uno al diecisiete procedan a embarcar"

Al oír la voz del megáfono, Nick se apresuró a buscar nuestros boletos de avión.

—Tenemos los asientos catorce y quince zanahorias, ya es momento de embarcar. — Me cambio completamente el tema.

Nos apresuramos a hacer cola para la revisión de pasaportes y finalmente ingresamos al vuelo. El sonido característico del avión inundo mis sentidos, y no pude evitar sentir la emoción de viajar en un avión por primera vez. Era un avión pequeño, con cuatro asientos en cada fila, separados de dos en dos.

— ¿Es la primera vez que viajas en avión, zanahorias?

Lo voltee a ver con una sonrisa.

—Pues sí, ¿La tuya también?

—La primera vez en cabina, sí.

Lo voltee a ver extrañada

— ¿En dónde más te podrías ir? ¿En el ala?

— ¿Sabías lo incomodo que es irse junto a un perico en el área de carga?

— ¿Viajaste en el área de carga?

— ¡Hey! —Nick levanto las manos en gesto inocente —Tenía que hacer unos negocios fuera de Zootopia.

Me reí ante su anécdota, este zorro si sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería.

—Entonces, linda, ¿quieres el asiento del pasillo o de la ventana?

Yo trate de hacerme la desinteresada.

—Pues da lo mismo, elije tú.

—Oh vamos, ya sé que te mueres por el de la ventana.

Suspire, no podía engañar al astuto zorro que tenía como compañero.

—Gracias Nick.

Él solo me dirigió una sonrisa y acto seguido busco el compartimento que nos tocaba para guardar nuestras pequeñas maletas de mano. Sin embargo la de él se encontraba mal cerrada y unos pedazos de papel amenazaban con caerse. Cuando hizo el impulso de subir la bolsa, los papeles finalmente cedieron y cayeron al suelo, cerca de mis pies. Los levante y estaba a punto de dárselos a Nick, sin embargo algo llamo mi atención.

" _VOUCHER, (Entregar a la hora de abordar)_

 _Certificado de pago, camarote exterior, balcón, "8 días y 7 noches" No de pago: 70123456_

 _Carnival Cruise Lines "Carnival Dream"_

Mire a Nick con la ceja levantada, tratando de procesar la situación, el por su parte se quedó mudo, alternando su vista entre los voucher que yo sostenía y mi cara.

Aunque yo no podía engañarlo a él, él al parecer si a mí.

—Eh… ¿Sorpresa?

* * *

 **Antes que nada, no, Carnival no me pago por poner su marca en la historia (ojala lo hicieran) La razón por la que lo pongo allí es porque de todas las compañías en las que me he subido a un crucero, Carnival ha sido la más complaciente, se los recomiendo (Por si tienen pensado viajar)**

 **Siguiendo, ¡Segundo capitulo! Sé que esto rompe mi cronología, pero tenía ganas de escribirlo, y pues allí quedo, espero les guste. Había pensado en que Judy no descubriera el secreto y que Nick tuviera que armar un caso falso en el crucero, pero al final decidí que no, le quiero dar al fic un tono relajado y poner el romance sobre cualquier otro género.**

 **Pregunta (También la voy a escribir en mi otro fic, pero quería que me respondieran) Estaba pensando hacer una historia sobre ellos dos pero que son llamados por la agencia de seguridad interplanetaria, son reclutados por la misma, y de repente son policías interplanetarios. Los detalles los haría cuando la empiece, es una idea que se me ocurrió en un día de mucho ocio.**

 **Obviamente se trataría de romance sobre ellos dos también, pero quería saber que les parecería la idea. Derechos reservados de la idea.**

 **Varias personas (Una en realidad) me dijeron por ahí que la actitud de Nick le está pareciendo muy acertada. Si hay alguna razón por la que le tome cariño a la película, (Aparte de la pareja NickxJudy) Fue que me identifico demasiado con el zorro. Yo también soy el tipo de persona sarcástica y astuta, al igual que un poco idiota. Incluso tengo el ritmo en el culo como él. Así que cuando escribo lo que Nick diría, en realidad pongo lo que yo diría en esa situación. O bueno, casi todas las veces.**

 **Si quieren pueden pasarse por mis otros fics, que creo están bien sukulenstrunskis. Solo por si querían. Estoy haciendo unos one-shots separados y les invito a leer el primero "Noche De Tormentas"**

 **A contestar reviews**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: Empiezo a sospechar que nos parecemos mucho en cuanto a gustos, ya que ya llevamos 3 temas en común. Bueno pues gracias por el aviso, no me acordaba del tema de los mamíferos, ya lo cambie. Gracias por salvarme de quedar en ridículo. No falsifico el documento, el documento era verídico, bueno cambio las fechas, pero solo era para convencer a Judy, por lo que técnicamente no era ilegal. Leeré tu fic hoy o mañana y te diré que me parece. Se ve interesante.**

 **Guest: Escenas incomodas habrán, si no ¿Cuál sería la gracia? :D Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero lo siga haciendo.**

 **Flame n´ Shadows: Gracias…Bueno, no sé en qué idioma esta eso, así que si quisieras traducírmelo, pero por lo pronto Laa shay'a waqi'un Mutlaq bala kul'un mumkin. ;D**

 **Darkness66: Gracias por el apoyo, aquí te dejo con la continuación.**

 **Kokomi-desu: Pues escribiendo fics de pokémon, pero decidí escribir algo por acá. Es una de las cosas más bonitas que me han dicho por acá. Gracias. Y no te preocupes, no pienso abandonar ningún fic, y si lo hago te doy total permiso de que vengas a mi casa y me pegues un zape. Saludos.**

 **Y eso sería todo por ahora**

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Altaïr**


	3. ¿Qué Otra Me Queda?

**Unas Vacaciones Forzadamente Divertidas**

 **Muy buenas y bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de esta historia, si estás leyendo esto y esperas la actualización de alguna de mis historias de pokémon, tranquilo, voy a seguir actualizándolo. Como siempre, contesto reviews al final.**

 **¿Qué Otra Me Queda?**

* * *

—Eh… ¿Sorpresa?

— ¿Vas a un crucero, Nick? Creí que íbamos a resolver un caso. —Empezaba a entender todo.

—Bueno, veras, es una historia muy interesante…

— ¿Tiene que ver con mentirle a una oficial jurada?

—Bueno…Pero viene de otro oficial jurado ¿no?

—Se nota que no hiciste tu tarea Wilde, podrías caer preso. —Sabía que no debía hablarle así, pero estaba muy molesta con él, más que nada por el hecho de haber caído en su trampa.

—Vamos, no es tan grave.

—A ver, entre tus delitos se encuentran: Falsificación de documentos, obstrucción a la autoridad, e incluso podría catalogar el hecho como chantaje. ¿Te das cuenta que esto es peor que evadir impuestos?

—Bueno…Cuando lo dices así… —Nick hablo con ironía, sin embargo vi que trataba de esconder la culpa.

—Esto es ridículo, me voy de aquí. — Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando vi que no podía alcanzar mi maleta de mano. —Y más te vale alcanzarme mi maleta.

Extrañamente, pude ver como Nick sonreía. Se acercó a donde había puesto mi maleta y la sacó del compartimento. — ¿Es todo lo que necesitas?

— ¿Aparte de que no me dirijas la palabra?

—Qué pena que tu maleta con todas tus pertenencias se encuentre en la bodega del avión ¿no?

Yo dude un momento.

—Le pediré a la aerolínea que la mande de vuelta en el próximo vuelo. —Me di la vuelta para salir del avión, cuando la increíblemente odiosa voz de Nick me llamo la atención de nuevo.

— ¿Qué tan buena eres saltando de aviones en movimiento?

— ¿Que? —Vi por la ventanilla. Efectivamente el avión ya se había puesto en marcha.

La moza de servicio se puso enfrente de donde estábamos, y después de pedirme que me sentara empezó a explicar las normas de vuelo.

Voltee a ver a Nick, quien me veía con una mano extendida para que le diera mi maleta. Con un suspiro forzado, y sabiendo que no tenia de otra le di la maleta. Después nos sentamos, a pesar del enojo que sentía contra Nick, no pude evitar sentir el cosquilleo que me provocaba el volar por primera vez.

El avión se alineo con la pista y de repente los motores cobraron vida. Pasaron de emitir un suave ronroneo a un feroz rugido mientras el avión aceleraba abruptamente. No podía despegar mí vista de la ventana mientras el cosquilleo dentro de mí aumentaba. La pista parecía interminable, y justo cuando sentía que la pista se acababa el avión se empezó a elevar. Sentí de inmediato como si mis intestinos se hubieran ido a hospedar en mi garganta, mis oídos se taparon dolorosamente y no pude sino agarrarme a los bordes del asiento durante los primeros segundos.

Sentí que alguien me apretaba la mano y no pude evitar voltear sorprendida hacia donde Nick se encontraba, al parecer e inconscientemente yo había puesto mi mano sobre la suya. Nos volteamos a ver, y durante unos segundos me perdí en su mirada esmeralda hasta que me tuve que recordar a mí misma que seguía enojada con él. Él se dio cuenta de mi repentina acción.

—Oh vamos linda, ¿sigues enojada? No era mi intención, de veras, pensaba explicártelo.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que en realidad no estaba enojada por lo que estaba pasando, sino por el hecho de que me hubiera mentido. De hecho todavía no comprendía muy bien la situación. Decidí preguntar

—Wilde ¿Me querías explicar? Pues adelante, te escucho. —Mi tono de voz me salió más rudo de lo que hubiera querido.

—Bien…pues todo empezó un "muy raro" día en el cual "como cosa muy rara" tú te habías pasado como tres o cuatro horas de las establecidas debido a un caso. —Nick hizo comillas con los nudillos, resaltando que casi siempre era así. No pude evitar un mohín de fastidio ante esa declaración. —El punto es que en el tablón de anuncios de la recepción había unas ofertas de vacaciones para los policías, algo así como vacaciones pagadas que la alcaldía regalaba todos los años. Pensé que era la situación perfecta. Así que sin decírtelo empecé a mover papeles y hacer el relajo necesario para conseguir unas. No fue nada fácil, aparte de tener que usar mis encantos con el jefe Bogo, tuve que presentar papeleo y todo, dado que se suponía que los dos estábamos pidiendo las vacaciones, el jefe accedió a sugerirnos de manera personal, así que él arreglo todo.

No podía creer que todo eso hubiera sucedido enfrente de mi nariz

— ¿Hace cuánto que empezaste con todo esto?

—Uff, serán unos ¿tres o cuatro meses? Créeme, pareciera, y es muy probable, que la burocracia de la ciudad la manejen perezosos.

No sabía si seguir enojada o enternecerme por todo lo que Nick había hecho.

— ¿Y todo esto lo hiciste…solo por mí?

Me volteo a ver con una sonrisa sincera.

—Por mi segundo animal favorito en el mundo, lo que sea.

Sentí como todo mi enojo se iba esfumando.

— ¿Segundo? —Pregunté, creyendo saber quién era el otro. — ¿Qué otro animal ocupa el primer lugar?

—De hecho seria "otra", es hembra.

No sé por qué, pero en ese instante sentí como algo se quebraba dentro de mí, como si mis nervios hubieran decidido pegarle una sacudida a mi estómago. Sinceramente yo esperaba que contestara "Un zorro rojo increíblemente simpático, estoy seguro que lo conoces, me han contado que trabaja contigo", nunca pensé que hubiera "otra"

¿Otra? Es decir, ¿desde cuando podía adjudicarme el derecho de decir "otra"? Nick y yo no salíamos ni nada por el estilo, entonces ¿Por qué pensaba así de la mujer en la que probablemente Nick había puesto el ojo? Lo más probable es que fuera alguna linda zorrita con la que estaba saliendo, y yo no podía meterme allí. De repente mi mal humor volvió, sin embargo no iba a dejarlo saber que me había puesto en esa situación. Tendría que aparentar.

—Oh, y…esa "otra" ¿es de tu misma especie? —En el fondo de mi corazón deseaba que me dijera que no.

—Aja, exactamente la misma especie. — Bueno, todavía existía la posibilidad que no sintiera nada por ella. Decidí seguir tanteando. Así que tratando de ser lo más sugerente que pude pregunté.

—Y… ¿es bonita? — Nick me vio con duda antes de responder con total seguridad.

—Oh si, la más hermosa de toda nuestra especie. —Puso una sonrisa que no supe interpretar.

Definitivamente mi mal humor había vuelto, y lo peor era que tenía ganas de reclamarle aun cuando no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Él tenía todo el derecho a salir con quien quisiera sin rendirle cuentas a su "amiga". Por alguna razón el estómago se me hizo un nudo al pensar en esa palabra.

—Y supongo que ya habrás salido en una cita con ella. —No estaba haciendo nada por contener mi mal humor.

Nick me miro con extrañeza y curiosidad.

—Eh si, muchas veces de hecho.

Sentí otra vez la violenta sacudida en el pecho, Nick ya había tenido varias salidas con ella. Fue entonces cuando recordé esa vez en la cual Nick me había cancelado para ir al cine un viernes, seguramente había sido por ella. Las palabras salieron automáticamente de mi boca sin siquiera darme cuenta.

—Entonces, cuando me cancelaste para ir al cine hace algunos viernes, ¿fue para salir con ella?

Vi un deje de entendimiento en la expresión del zorro.

—Judy Hopps, ¿acaso estas celosa?

Me sorprendí con la pregunta, ¿lo estaría? Me puse a examinar mis reacciones y todas encajaban. ¿Estaba yo celosa de la compañerita de Nick? No podía ser.

Al parecer Nick pudo leer mi cara, con una sonrisa siguió hablando.

—Si ese es el caso, Zanahorias, no te preocupes. Es cierto que mi mama me quiere mucho, pero creo que lo hace como una madre…nada más.

Me quede completamente sin habla. ¡Pero claro que hablaba de su mama! ¿En que estabas pensando coneja inútil? Y ahí vino el sentimiento que más me confundió. Alivio, un enorme y burbujeante alivio que empezó en mi estómago y se expandió hacia todo mi cuerpo. De repente tuve unas ganas irremediables de reír que apenas pude contener. Aunque no pude evitar sonreír como tonta.

Nick pareció darse cuenta de mi reacción, pues se veía más confundido que nunca. Afortunadamente me ahorre explicaciones al oír como la voz una aeromoza se oía por el altavoz.

" _Hemos alcanzado nuestra altura crucero. Pueden usar cualquier dispositivo móvil o laptop a partir de ahorita. También puede hacer uso del entretenimiento que le brinda el avión. Hay una pantalla individual delante de cada asiento con gran variedad de películas y series a su elección. Las azafatas estarán repartiendo audífonos a aquellos que los deseen, puede usar los propios si gusta. Les deseamos un buen viaje y gracias por volar en Zoo Airlines._

Yo conecte mis audífonos al plug-in que se encontraba en mi reposabrazos derecho, contenta de evitar el incómodo momento con Nick. El espero a que la azafata le diera los audífonos y empezó a buscar en el catálogo de series. Yo hice lo mismo y me sentí aliviada de tener un rato para ordenar mis emociones sin el presionándome. Me decidí por alguna película de acción a la cual no le iba poniendo mucha atención. Si me decante por este tema era porque lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era una película romántica.

Eche una ojeada a la pantalla de Nick y no me sorprendió lo que había elegido. Su serie favorita " " que era acerca de un zorro doctor increíblemente irónico y grosero, pero brillante. Yo ya sabía desde hacía algún tiempo que era su favorita, y tenía que admitir que era buena, a veces mirábamos algunos capítulos random en Netflix, sin embargo él estaba mucho más apegado que yo. Siempre bromee con él acerca de que la razón por la cual le gustaba la serie era porque se sentía identificado con House. Y es que el parecido era bastante, al menos en la ironía y en las ocurrencias, sin embargo tenía que reconocer que Nick nunca era grosero ni irascible. Al menos no hasta esos niveles. El hecho de que lo interpretara un zorro solo servía para darme más material para compararlos. Los productores de esa serie habían hecho un gran trabajo eligiendo al zorro para desempeñar el papel, lo hacía increíblemente bien.

Dejando de lado eso, mis pensamientos tomaron otro curso. Bien, tenía que decidir qué hacer. Por un lado las vacaciones sonaban increíblemente tentadoras, además que no quería desilusionar a Nick, quien había puesto tanto esfuerzo en conseguir todo. Sin embargo había dejado un caso sin resolver en Zootopia, y si había aceptado el viajar, había sido por un caso de mayor relevancia. Bien era cierto que Bogo encontraría a alguien más que pudiera con él, pero igual…

Voltee a ver a Nick, quien se hallaba concentrado en la serie que veía, y ni siquiera noto que lo estaba observando. Me le quede viendo unos segundos, reconociendo la mirada de concentración que ponía cuando algo le interesaba, los movimientos involuntarios que hacía con las orejas al reaccionar ante algo de lo que veía. El leve movimiento de sus pupilas mientras seguían los movimientos del actor principal.

En realidad, y pensándolo de manera objetiva, conocía demasiado bien a mi compañero. Suponía que era por el entorno tan cercano en el que trabajábamos, y así seria en un principio, pero empezaba a dudar de eso. Muchas veces ya me había sorprendido a mí misma pensando en su olor natural a limón, o en la calidez de su cuerpo cuando hacia contacto con el mío, incluso en la suavidad de su pelaje. No me asustaba el sentir algo por alguien de otra especie, lo hacia el hecho que Nick nunca me vería de una forma similar. A pesar de mis orejas el seguía siendo más alto que yo, además que seguramente pensaría que simplemente éramos incompatibles naturalmente. Tal vez esa sería la razón por la cual me había sentido tan mal cuando el había insinuado que salía con alguien. Sabía que mis pensamientos eran estúpidos, sin embargo, nada costaba soñar.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, sin embargo un leve jaleo en mi brazo izquierdo me hizo despertarme. Voltee en esa dirección y descubrí a Nick zarandeándome.

— ¿Qué paso Nick? —Pregunté con un bostezo.

—Nada, solo creí que te gustaría la vista.

Inmediatamente voltee hacia mi derecha para ver por la ventanilla. Me quede asombrada, podía vislumbrar el contraste de las verdes montañas con el azul océano que las rodeaba. Note por una presión en mi pecho que el avión ya había empezado a descender, y de repente viro hacia su derecha, dándome una clara vista de la blanca playa de Fort Zooderdale. Era una vista preciosa.

—Entonces linda ¿aceptaras estas pequeñas y frugales vacaciones, acompañada de tu humilde servidor?

Mi decisión ya estaba hecha, sin embargo sonreí de manera bromista antes de responder.

— ¿Qué otra me queda?

* * *

 **Y nada, dejare esto por aquí mientras me retiro lentamente, y echare a correr cuando ya no estén viendo. Primero que nada ¡muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo! 19 favoritos y 25 seguidores con solo 2 capítulos. Muchas, muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia, los quiero mucho.**

 **No sé por qué, pero en esta semana me pico demasiado el gusanillo de la inspiración. Nunca había subido capítulos tan seguido. Pero tengo vacaciones y estoy dispuesto a aprovecharlas, así que ¡Capitulo tres listo! ¡Disfruten!**

 **Créanme, es una total maldición que la inspiración venga a ti hasta las 9 de la noche, sin excepciones. Ahora a por los suculentos reviews.**

 **Jair937: Exacto…aunque tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo bien, pero igual. Saludos y espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **Darkness66: Si, tengo un par de situaciones bonitas por allí que quiero desarrollar, y estoy seguro de que poder sacarle provecho a la situación, sin embargo cualquier idea o recomendación será bien vista. Gracias por leer, un abrazo. (Abrazo de machos pues, con mucha testosterona)**

 **Kokomi-desu: Pues sí, quiero llevar un ritmo bastante relajado y el tema del racismo y discriminación no es algo de lo que quiera hablar en este fic, tal vez en otro. Me halaga (no sabes cuánto) saber que la trama te atrajo lo suficiente la atención como para leer el fic en estado tan nuevo. Espero poder satisfacer tu impaciencia con este capítulo. Un abrazo Kokomi y nos leemos luego.**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: Seh, yo les ando diciendo lo mismo, ¡no sean burros y solo trínquense mutuamente! Sin embargo no puedo hacer nada, ni que fuera el autor de la historia…*yaoming face***

 **Guest: Gracias por tu comentario, espero el capítulo te guste, y si llegaste hasta acá, significa que ya sabes lo que dijo Judy.**

 **Flame n´ Shadows: Gracias, espero te guste, saludos.**

 **Keilaa14: Muchas gracias Keilaa, no sabes lo bien que me hace sentir tu comentario, estaba oyendo que probablemente haya una escena eliminada bien sukulenstrunski incluida en el blue-ray original, solo el tiempo dirá. Un abrazo y espero no te decepcione con este capítulo.**

 **M. C. Leto: Bueno, pues lo he aprendido ya que he leído muchos libros que manejan este punto de vista. A mí me gusta mucho ya que me agrada el reto de exponer las ideas de una persona que no eres tú. Me agrada muchísimo que te gustara, un saludo, un abrazo, y espero este tercer capítulo también te guste.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o idea que pudieran tener me pueden contactar por PM, siempre obtendrán una respuesta.**

 **Me despido.**

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Altaïr.**


	4. ¡Llegando a Fort Zooderdale!

**Llegando a Fort Zooderdale**

"Estimados pasajeros, debido al trafico ocasionado en el aeropuerto el aterrizaje se ha retrasado por quince minutos. Si su destino final es Fort Zooderdale, se le estará entregando el formulario de migración, el cual deberán llenar para poder ingresar por aduana. Si solamente hace una escala, omita este paso. A continuación se estarán dando las puertas de embarque." La voz cambio y fue una mujer la que empezó a hablar. "Para conexiones con Zoorlando, puerta no.26, San Francisco puerta no 19… Fort…"

Deje de escuchar las palabras de la aeromoza cuando otra de ellas me pasó dos papeles de migración y dos bolígrafos. Le pase uno de cada uno a Judy, quien no se había dado cuenta por ir viendo el paisaje por la ventana.

—Judy, ¡Judy! —La coneja por fin reacciono.

— ¿Qué pasa Nick? — Me preguntó con interés

Por toda respuesta le pase el formulario y el bolígrafo. A continuación bajamos las bandejas acopladas al avión y nos pusimos a escribir. En un determinado punto, Judy saco los pasaportes y las visas de ambos, habíamos acordado que ella las cuidaría, dado que era mucho más…responsable que yo. Copié toda la información que necesitaba del documento y seguidamente se lo pase a Judy, lo que menos necesitaba era que se perdiera. Terminamos de llenar nuestras respectivas hojas y Judy las guardo en su bolso. Dado que ya no era un secreto, le pase todos los documentos de abordaje.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto mientras sostenía un vale con un código de color rojo.

—Oh, es un vale canjeable por quinientos dólares en caso de un gasto de emergencia. —

— ¿Venia con el paquete? —Me preguntó intrigada.

Yo levante los hombros, restándole importancia.

—Si lo solicitas, sí. Me costó como una semana extra el condenado ticket. Pero pensé que nos sería muy útil. Dime cariño ¿Trajiste un traje de baño? —Pregunté, imaginándome la respuesta.

El sonrojo de Judy me hizo darme cuenta que estaba en lo correcto.

—Bueno…Yo venía para resolver un caso, no por unas vacaciones, Wilde. —Se defendió la orgullosa coneja.

—Hey, no te culpo, es por esta clase de situaciones que conseguí el dinero. —No pude evitar querer gastarle una broma. —Solo una cosa, compraras el que yo escoja ¿ok? —Tuve que contener la risa al ver su reacción.

— ¿Que qué? —Pregunto sin más palabras. —Eso quisieras tú, zorro pervertido —

— ¡Hey! —Me excuse mientras hacia un gesto de inocencia. —Nunca dije cuál te iba a elegir, aunque si no quieres, supongo que tu pijama funcionara igual de bien para esa tarea.

— ¿Qué? No puedo bañarme con esa ropa, es de color blanco y… —Judy por fin comprendió a lo que me refería — ¡Ni creas que te voy a dar tal espectáculo! —A pesar de su enojo, note muy claro la vergüenza en su voz.

Sonreí, había logrado mi cometido, decidí dejarla en paz.

—Muy bien, muy bien, tu ganas Zanahorias, podrás elegir el traje que más se te venga en gana.

La vi suspirar de alivio.

—Y… ¿Cuándo haremos eso?

—Tenemos cerca de nueve horas antes que salga el crucero, tiempo más que suficiente ¿no? Podemos usar el centro comercial que queda a la par del puerto.

—Guau, te informaste bien ¿no?

—Solo quería que pasaras las mejores vacaciones de tu vida.

Judy sonrió, enternecida ante mis palabras. Y yo, bueno pues yo, no pude hacer menos que contemplarla. Había algo que no me dejaba dejar de mirarla. Y de repente una pregunta se pasó por mi cabeza. ¿De verdad quería verla en bikini? La respuesta llego más rápida que policía en día de paga. Por su puesto que quería, nunca la había visto más allá que con alguna blusa ligera y unos shorts, pero eso era suficiente para revelar un cuerpo de infarto. Sin embargo era decisión de ella, aunque me preguntaba si podría hacerle una treta para obligarla a comprar el mentado conjunto de dos piezas.

De repente el avión hizo un brusco giro a la derecha y se alineo con la pista. Vi a la ilusionada coneja viendo por la ventana sin perderse absolutamente ningún detalle. Seguimos descendiendo hasta que sentimos una sacudida y oímos el atronador ruido de los frenos del avión. Me sorprendí de lo poco que se oía en cabina, cuando me había ido en el área de carga, el ruido había sido un infierno. Dado que estábamos en los asientos justo enfrente de ala, pudimos ver como las turbinas abrían un pequeño compartimento en la parte de atrás y empezaban a funcionar a la inversa, frenando el avión. Asimismo vimos como los flaps, slats y spoilers se curveaban al mismo tiempo. Al momento de frenar, los flaps y slats se contrajeron, dejando únicamente los spoilers activos.

—Nick ¿Tu sabes lo que son esos dispositivos en el ala? —La inocente y entusiasta pregunta de Judy hizo que sonriera, afortunadamente para mí, conocía su propósito.

—Bueno…mmm ¿ves la pequeña incisión que se encuentra al frente del ala? —Le pregunté mientras le señalaba los slats.

Ella asintió

—Se le conoce como "slat" y es un "hipersustentador", y bueno, te daría la explicación científica, pero prefiero explicártelo como lo entendí. Esos "sustentadores" hacen que el aire busque la parte de arriba del ala, lo que genera que cambie ligeramente el Angulo del avión. ¿Viste que el avión cuando desciende mira ligeramente para abajo? Pues si aterrizara solo así, lo primero que tocaría el suelo serían las pequeñas llantas delanteras, lo que…sería bastante desagradable, lo que hacen es poner el avión ligeramente inclinado para atrás, para aterrizar con las traseras. —Ella pareció entenderlo al instante.

— ¿Y las piezas que estaban activadas atrás?

—Oh, los flaps, son otros sustentadores, y lo que hacen es bajar la velocidad del avión y evitar una pérdida de sustentación. Cuando el avión va a bajas velocidades, la el aire que pasa debajo de las alas no es suficiente para mantenerlo en el aire, lo que hace eso es redirigir el aire hacia el suelo, logrando que el avión se quede en el aire y pueda aterrizar o despegar.

— ¿Y los que todavía siguen en pie? ¿También son sustentadores?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Más bien todo lo contrario, esos rompen la sustentación, se usan como frenos al momento de aterrizar para evitar que el avión vuelva al aire debido a los amortiguadores. También sirve para girar en el aire, haciendo que el ala interior al momento del giro pierda sustentación y se gane velocidad de giro.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que sabes más como funciona un avión de lo que sabes de la policía.

—Oh bueno, pues supongo será porque de cachorro quise ser piloto aviador. Me pasaba el día con simuladores de distintas clases y aprendiendo cómo funcionaban, sin embargo, pues…digamos que no se pudo. —No pude evitar poner una cara nostálgica por el recuerdo, Judy se dio cuenta.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Bueno, digamos que ninguna aerolínea quiere darle el mando de vuelo a un zorro. Es todo. En la academia de aviación me dijeron que podía entrar, pero que probablemente me quedara como copiloto de una avioneta de abono. Al final me Salí.

Judy me vio sorprendida.

— ¿Significa que técnicamente podrías volar esta máquina?

Yo lo medite un poco.

—Técnicamente si, pues se su funcionamiento y más de alguna vez fui copiloto en las pruebas de simulación, aunque en realidad, el único artefacto que he despegado y aterrizado de verdad es una avioneta.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando eso paso?

—Como quince o catorce, mi edad solo sirvió para empeorar las cosas, todos los demás tenían por lo menos dieciocho años. Después no supe que hacer y pues empezó mi vida como estafador.

—Debiste seguir con tu sueño. —Musito Judy.

—Lo sé, no había día que no me lo recordara, y fue por eso que fuiste una gran inspiración para mí. Tú trataste y trataste y trataste hasta poder entrar en la fuerza. Tu situación fue igual a la mía, si no que peor y aun así…eres increíble. — ¿De dónde carajos había salido todo eso? De mi corazón, supuse.

Judy se sonrojo por enésima vez en el día.

—Aunque —Empecé a reflexionar —Probablemente no te conociera si hubiera seguido, así que por lo menos salió algo bueno de eso.

Otra sonrisa avergonzada.

— ¿De verdad estas feliz de haberme conocido?

No podía creer su pregunta.

— ¡Vamos Judy! ¡Después de mi madre, tú eres la animal que más ha hecho por mí! ¡Y eso que mi mama me parió!

Hice a Judy reír con mi chiste, después, y con una compulsión conejuda me abrazó. Debo admitir que nunca había disfrutado tanto un abrazo de ella. Lastimosamente acabo debido a que el avión ya se había alineado en el parqueo y ya habían puesto las puertas móviles de desembarque. Desgraciadamente los demás pasajeros se nos adelantaron y ya estaban parados en fila para salir del avión, así que tuvimos que esperar. Finalmente salimos, y al mismo tiempo que nosotros estaban saliendo también los pilotos. Eran un tigre y un topo.

Judy no pudo evitar hablar en voz baja.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Dejan manejar a un topo pero no a un zorro? ¡Si son ciegos!

—Talvez, pero son más "confiables" —Dije mientras hacía comillas con los dedos.

No pude evitar el ver hacia la cabina de vuelo con nostalgia. El A-320 contaba con tecnología punta en cuanto a controladores, y pues siempre me había ilusionado entrar a uno de ellos. Judy pareció darse cuenta de mi mirada. Pues adelantándose llego hasta donde estaba el tigre.

—Disculpe señor, fíjese que siempre nos había ilusionado ver como son los controladores de avión y esas cosas. ¿Le molestaría que echáramos un vistazo?

El tigre vio con amabilidad a Judy, sin embargo su mirada me enfoco a mí y se volvió mucho más recelosa.

—Te podría dejar entrar a ti linda pero…

—Por favor, quisiera poder entrar con mi compañero ¿no se podría?

—Veras…es que —El tigre parecía no saber dónde meter la cabeza.

—Déjalo Judy, entra tú, yo ya he conocido una cabina de avión de todos modos. —Le dije, tratando de ocultar mi desilusión.

—Oh, por favor… ¿En serio le va a negar la entrada a mi novio? —Judy hizo los ojos más tiernos que pudo.

Tanto el tigre como yo la volteamos a ver sorprendida, aunque yo rápidamente adivine su treta, por alguna extraña razón un calambrazo me atravesó por toda la columna dorsal.

—Es… ¿es tu novio? —El tigre volteo a ver a una de las mozas, que solo le hizo un gesto de "haz lo que mejor te parezca"

—Ah… Muy bien, pueden entrar.

Judy salto de alegría, agradeciéndole al piloto. Yo solo me le quede viendo con una sonrisa, admirando la astucia de la coneja. Los dos entramos, y no pude evitar sentir un chispazo de ilusión. A pesar de los modernos controles, los básicos seguían donde debían estar.

El tigre entro detrás de nosotros, un poco más calmado.

—Así que les gustan los aviones ¿eh?

—En realidad. —Empezó a decir Judy —Es a Nick a quien le apasionan.

El tigre me volteo a ver, escéptico.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Alguna vez volaste alguno?

—Estuve en la academia de Zootopia durante algún tiempo, pero…tuve que salirme.

Por primera vez desde que entramos, el tigre no me vio con desconfianza, y de hecho parecía bastante avergonzado.

—Oh, bueno, me imagino por que seria. Escucha…lamento haberte tratado así pero…

—No hay problema, ya estoy algo acostumbrado.

A esto le siguió un silencio incomodo que Judy se encargó de romper.

—Entonces… ¿Alguien me va a explicar cómo funciona esto?

Los siguientes cinco minutos me los pase señalándole a Judy las partes del avión que conocía, y preguntándole al piloto acerca de las que no sabía. Sin embargo nos tuvimos que ir porque si no íbamos a meter en problemas al señor.

—Muchas gracias por todo señor… —

—Tigerwood, Andrew Tigerwood. Señor y señorita….

Judy sonrió con esa sonrisa encantadora que tanto me gustaba.

—Hopps, Judy Hopps.

—Wilde, Nick Wilde.

—Que tengan buen día, disfruten sus vacaciones— nos dijo con cortesía el tigre. Acto seguido se reunió con su compañero el topo.

Debido a nuestro retraso, fuimos los últimos en llegar a la sección de aduana, por lo que nos tocó esperar, sin embargo. No pude evitar elogiar a mi compañera.

—Eres la coneja más astuta que conozco.

Ella me dedico una sonrisa.

—Supongo que tenías derecho a visitar la cabina de un avión, después de todo, siempre fue tu pasión.

Un extraño pensamiento pasó por mi mente. Recuerdo haber visto fijamente a la coneja mientras pensaba que quizá, había encontrado una nueva pasión. Eso me recordó otra pregunta que me llevaba haciendo.

—Entonces linda… —Le pase el brazo por el cuello. — ¿Desde cuándo dijiste que somos novios?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, sin embargo pude notar su muy palpable nerviosismo.

—Era para…bueno, tú sabes, para lograr entrar a la cabina. ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra manera de que nos hubieran dejado entrar? —Estaba a la defensiva, muy bien.

—Pues una o dos, sobre todo la manera en la que decíamos que éramos policías.

—Bueno si, pero…pero…igual no traes tu placa ¿o sí? —Seguía a la defensiva.

— ¿Ah no? — Saque mi placa del bolsillo. — ¿Entonces qué es esto?

— ¿Por…porque la trajiste?

—Veníamos a una investigación policial ¿recuerdas? Tenía que hacer bien mi teatro.

—Pues si me hubieras avisado… —Sentí que ya era mucho de molestar a la pobre coneja.

—Muy bien, muy bien, tú ganas. De todos modos, Judy, muchas gracias…por todo.

Después de pasar por todo aduanas y completar la tediosa tarea de recoger nuestras maletas en la terminal. Por fin pudimos salir del aeropuerto. Tanto Judy como yo nos pusimos unas gafas de sol.

— ¿Ahora que hacemos, Nick? —Veía la emoción de Judy al ver el clima tropical, los autos, la bulla del aeropuerto, pero sobre todo el océano.

—Ahora conseguimos un bus que nos lleve al centro comercial. Y de hecho, allí viene.

Un bus pasó a la par de nosotros y se parqueo a la par nuestra. De él bajo un leopardo, escribió algo en el tablero electrónico de a la par del letrero de luces led, y de inmediato apareció el mensaje "Destino, Lauder Mall"

Nos dirigimos hacia el animal, quien nos recibió amablemente, incluso nos ayudó a subir las maletas al bus. Sin embargo éramos los primeros y nos tocó esperar a que la demás gente llegara. Decidimos esperar afuera del bus, pues había un clima muy bueno. Después de platicar de cualquier estupidez que se nos ocurriera durante quince minutos, llegaron algunas familias más al bus y el chofer decidió emprender la marcha. Dado que las ventanas eran gigantescas y panorámicas, podíamos observar con todo detalle el mar. Después de pasar por un gigantesco túnel, avistamos un montón de enormes cruceros anclados en el puerto. Judy pego la cara y las manos a la ventana al ver eso.

—Nick, ¿está el crucero al que nos vamos a subir cerca de acá?

—Seguramente si, pues tendría que haber arribado hoy en la mañana —Empecé a buscar el barco con la vista. — ¡Allá esta! —Identifique fácilmente el enorme barco, por su característica aleta roja en lo alto de su ensamblaje, además que era uno de los más grandes que había en el muelle.

Judy siguió la línea a donde apuntaba mi mano.

— ¿Es el grande con una especie de aleta roja arriba?

—Exactamente.

— ¡Es increíble!

Sonreí al ver la ilusión que tanto me encantaba de Judy. Después de un momento perdimos llegamos al centro comercial, el cual era enorme y se encontraba muy cerca del puerto.

Antes de bajarnos, decidí hablar con el leopardo.

—Hey amigo, ¿cada cuánto pasas por aquí?

El conductor pareció meditarlo un segundo.

—Media hora más o menos, amigo.

— ¿Tu bus pasa por el puerto?

—Así es, del aeropuerto para el centro comercial, de allí para los puertos de Zooyal Caribbean y luego a los de Carnival, también a los otros puertos.

— ¿Cuál es tu tarifa?

—Pues si viajan en Carnival o Zooyal, el transporte es gratis, pues ellos me pagan por eso, ahora a los otros puertos si pues depende.

—Excelente ¿media hora verdad?

—Si no hay complicaciones, si, cada media hora.

Nos bajamos con Judy del lugar, y empezando a ver dónde podíamos dejar las maletas.

—Bien Judy, tenemos dos horas para comprar si queremos llegar al crucero a tiempo para almorzar.

Ella asintió como respuesta.

Al final tuvimos que alquilar un Locker para dejar las maletas e ir más cómodos por toda la tienda.

Al final entramos en una tienda de trajes de baño.

—Bien, coneja, ve y escoge el que más te guste. —Mientras Judy se iba, yo me puse a ver algunas pantalonetas y sandalias para hombre, tal vez necesitara algunas.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de sentir una presencia detrás de mí. Me voltee y me encontré cara a cara con una hermosa zorra blanca que se había puesto a la par mía.

—Hola guapo ¿viajas solo?

* * *

 **Hey ahí, es muy importante que lean esto, por si hay alguna...bueno, solo léanlo.**

 **Primero, lo del amor de Nick por los aviones no tiene ninguna relevancia para esta historia, aunque si para la próxima que voy a hacer. Así que ya saben de qué se va a tratar la próxima historia. Si incluí esta parte, era para explicarles un poco como funcionan. Espero haberlo hecho bien. Otra cosa, la razón por la que uso ese crucero en específico es porque me trae muchísimos recuerdos, además que ya lo conozco por adentro y pues…eso.**

 **La historia ya está estructurada, y durara unos diez u once capítulos, aunque no estoy muy seguro.**

 **Seh, pues se mucho de aviones debido a que me apasionan de sobremanera. No tienen nada que ver acerca de la carrera que voy a seguir, pero igual, planeo llegar a saber volar una de esas cosas.**

 **Y nada, les recuerdo que se pueden pasar por el foro que acabo de empezar, ya saben para hablar acerca de Zootopia y todas esas cosas. Eh, es el único foro en español que hay del Zootopia, así que no hay pierde, sin embargo, encontraran el link en mi perfil. Les recuerdo que aún no he decidido a los moderadores, así que todavía pueden participar.**

 **Y ahora, a contestar reviews:**

 **Darkness66: Oí tus sugerencias, y como te dije, las considerare muy bien. Aunque por el momento no sabría cómo implementarlo, pero algo se me ocurrirá. Muchas gracias por tu review, y espero tengas un buen día. Pd. Te invito a unirte a nuestro foro para que hablemos y todo eso.**

 **Jair937: Muchas gracias amigo, espero sigas bien y te guste el capítulo.**

 **Terra Natura: Ok…bueno… (Miro hacia los lados de manera incomoda) Bueno, supongo que incluiré esa escena en algún momento. Ver a Nick babeando literalmente es algo que todos queremos. Buena idea. Por cierto, quería invitarte también a que te unas a mi foro (todavía es solo mío, pero espero conseguir moderadores pronto) y pues, ya tu sae, comentar y si quieres hacer el concurso para ser uno de los moderadores. Te veo con mucho potencial para eso.**

 **Flame n´ Shadows: Bueno, parece una buena idea, sin embargo tendría que haber acabado la historia allí, y eso no era cool. Gracias por el consejo, tratare de lograrlo. ¿Y cómo? ¡Pues invitándote a nuestro foro de Zootopia! ¡Ven y participa! O no, que al final no puedo obligarte.**

 **Kokomi-desu: Lo del avión…si pues, cuando has volado una avioneta, viajado varias veces en avión, y todo eso, más de algo se te queda. Como dije antes, los aviones son mi pasión y no pude evitar escribir acerca de eso en el fic. Tu idea también es muy buena, dará situaciones muy sukulentas, ya verás cómo se desarrolla. Y también pues…todavía estas a tiempo de ir al foro…hablar acerca de tus gustos…concursar para ser moderadora, no se…ia tu sae, que te veo potencial para hacer un buen one-shot.**

 **Pyro Phoenix-Bird: Créeme que a la única hora que tengo tiempo de hacer algo es en la noche, y mayoritariamente lo que hago es escribir, pero hare lo posible por leerlo y dejarte un review por ahí. ¿No has visto dr. House? Pues de lo que te pierdes, deberías verla. ¡Y también deberías visitar nuestro sukulenstrunski foro! Pues nada, para dejar tu opinión y todo eso.**

 **Lia –njrs: Muchas gracias Lia, es un placer leer comentarios como el tuyo, y espero seguir viéndote frecuentemente por aquí, saludos.**

 **El loquito 3D: Gracias amigo, espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **Belén Rivera: Muchas gracias Belén, me alegra mucho que te vuelvas a incorporar a FanFiction, y espero seguir viendo tus increíbles reviews por aquí. ¡Y en nuestro foro de Zootopia! Me encantaría poder hablar contigo acerca de opiniones y todo eso ahí. Saludos.**

 **Ok, ok, ya se, lo admito, les puse spam a muchos acerca de mi foro, pero es que de verdad quiero empezar una comunidad donde hablemos acerca de Zootopia y todo eso, donde convivamos y pues…donde nos sintamos a gusto. Eso pueh, espero ver mi sueño hecho realidad… Altaïr para presidente.**

 **Rest In Peace.**

 **Altaïr**


	5. ¡Bienvenidos al Carnival Dream!

**¡Bienvenidos al Carnival Dream!**

Tenía mis dudas acerca del traje que había elegido, aunque en realidad lo consideraba un traje medio y la mejor elección. En el lugar habían desde trajes de una pieza, como los que se usan para natación, hasta literalmente trajes hechos con "hilo dental". Al final me había decidido por un bikini regular, de color morado que sentí que haría buen juego con mis ojos. Por alguna razón me daba ligera vergüenza pedirle a Nick su opinión acerca de esos temas. Aunque pensándolo bien, el zorro solo podría darme su opinión masculina, y pensándolo bien, no me servía de mucho. Una dependiente se me acercó, preguntándome si todo iba bien. Yo le sonreí, señalándole que me llevaría ese traje. Después del obligatorio y clásico "buena elección" nos dirigimos a la caja para pagar.

Dado que íbamos a usar el vale que Nick había traído, tuve que buscarlo con la mirada por toda la tienda, que aunque no era muy grande, si lo suficiente como para perderlo. Al final lo encontré en la zona de trajes de baño para hombres. Sin embargo no estaba solo, sentí una correntada eléctrica al ver realizada mi pesadilla. Una muy atractiva zorra se encontraba platicando con él. Haciéndome la desubicada, empecé a hacer como que me interesaban las cosas de esa parte mientras hacía uso de mi agudo sistema auditivo para tratar de captar la conversación. Sin embargo no lograba entender lo que decían.

En un determinado punto Nick apunto hacia donde yo me encontraba, sin embargo hice como que no me di cuenta, mientras ponía especial atención a sus gestos. Pude ver como en un determinado momento, el rostro agradable de Nick se tensaba y abría la boca para decir unas cosas. Cosas que nunca llegue a oír, sin embargo parecieron afectar bastante a la zorra, pues me volteo a ver sorprendida, luego volteo a ver a Nick de nuevo, volvieron a intercambiar miradas y finalmente la zorra se alejó furiosa del lugar.

— ¿Me buscabas Zanahorias? —Pude oír la voz ligeramente afectada de Nick.

— ¿Qué? No, yo no…estaba viendo algunos artículos que tal vez podrían sernos útiles. —Trate de buscar la mejor coartada que pude.

—Muy bien, ahí me avisas cuando haya que pagar… —Suspire aliviada de haberme salido con la mía. —Solo…yo ya llevo calzoncillos, y creo que a ti no te serviría mucho, así que pierdes tu tiempo en esa sección —

Voltee a ver rápidamente el lugar donde me encontraba. "Ropa interior masculina" Baje las orejas de la vergüenza.

"Mierda"

Con mi embarazoso engaño al descubierto, decidí preguntarle a Nick acerca de la misteriosa zorra. Una parte de mí se encontraba feliz que la muy caliente se hubiera ido con tal disgusto en la cara.

Dado que Nick se me había vuelto a perder, tuve que buscarlo. Al final lo encontré en una silla de espera, al borde de la ventana. Al sentir mi presencia, dejo lo que fuera que estuviera viendo en el teléfono y enfoco su atención en mí.

—Así que, Orejas, ¿ya terminaste de inspeccionar la ropa interior?

Rodé los ojos.

—Ya cállate.

El zorro se rio antes de hablar en un tono más serio.

—Entonces… ¿Terminaste?

—Sip, ya conseguí el traje de baño.

—…—El zorro se me quedo viendo de manera rara.

— ¿Qué paso Nick?

— ¿Puedo verlo? —Me quede desconcertada, hasta que me di cuenta que hablaba del bikini.

—Supongo que lo veras en algún momento.

— ¿En serio me vas a hacer esto Judy?

— ¿Hacerte qué?

Parecía que el zorro iba a contestar, aunque al final pareció pensárselo mejor y cerró la boca. Era mi turno de preguntar.

—Y… ¿Quién era la tipa con la que estabas hablando antes?

— ¡Ah! Así que de eso se trató todo.

— ¿Todo qué Wilde?

—Tu repentino interés por los calzoncillos masculinos, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar.

—Está bien, si, trataba de husmear. Ahora no me cambies el tema.

—Bien, te lo contaré todo.

Flashback

—Hola guapo, ¿viajas solo?

Me le quede viendo a la atractiva zorra, sorprendido.

—Eh…no, viajo acompañado.

—Ya… y ¿podría saber tu nombre?

—Nick Wilde, para servirle ¿y el tuyo?

—Catherine, Catherine Sforza.

—Bonito nombre, ¿de dónde eres? —Ahora era yo el de las preguntas.

—Local, nos mudamos a foro Zooderdale hace algunos años, ¿y tú?

—Venimos de Zootopia.

— ¿Ah sí? —Al parecer no le importaba mucho saber de mi acompañante. —Y dime ¿viajas por negocios o por placer?

— ¿Por el momento? Por placer, de hecho tomaremos un crucero.

Ella pareció entender algo.

—Entonces supongo que viajas con una mujer ¿no?

—De hecho sí. —En eso Judy apareció en mi rango de vista, al parecer buscaba algo cerca de nosotros. —Allí esta — La zorra giro hacia donde yo apuntaba.

Se me quedo viendo, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

—Es bastante interesante que viajes con tu… ¿Qué es? ¿Amiga, compañera, amante, novia, prometida….tu cena quizá?

No me gusto para nada el tono que ella uso. Decidí tratar de molestarla lo más que pude.

—Pues, si acertaste. Es mi novia. —La zorra, que lo había dicho de broma, se quedó de piedra.

— ¿Es en serio? ¡Es una coneja! ¡Es más opuesta a ti que…! —Trató de serenarse y recobrar su tono coqueto. — ¿Estás seguro? Porque estoy segura que te la podrías pasar mejor…conmigo.

—Muchas gracias por tu oferta…estoy seguro que cualquier otro macho la aceptaría pero…lo lamento, ya estoy con ella.

Al ver que ya no ganaba nada con su tono de…zorra, paso a uno de furia contenida.

—Muy bien…si prefieres taladrar a una herbívora saltarina yo no puedo hacer nada allí…Sabes que, me largo, no voy a aguantar seguir viendo toda esta estupidez. —Y se fue.

Y allí acaba la historia, Zanahorias.

Judy me veía entre divertida, avergonzada, y otra cosa que no pude descifrar muy bien, pero parecía… ¿alivio?

— ¿Usaste otra vez lo de ser pareja?

Yo levante las manos, restándole importancia.

—Hey ¡Funciona! Y mientras lo haga, no hallo razón para no usarlo. ¿Tu si?

Oí a Judy murmurar algo que sonaba como "salvo que no lo…" y otra palabra que no logre agarrar. Decidí ignorarlo.

—Entonces… ¿vamos a pagar y nos vamos? —Le pregunté a la coneja. La cual parecía estar meditando algo.

—Muy bien…vamos —respondió sin ponerme atención realmente.

A mitad de camino la detuve, algo preocupado.

—Judy, ¿estás bien? Pareces algo ida.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué? Ah no, no te preocupes, solo pensaba…

—Y ¿acerca de que pensabas?

—Es que te juro que jamás había oído el término "taladrar" a alguien.

Yo rodé los ojos y no pude evitar reírme.

—Eres todo un caso, Zanahorias.

POV (Judy)

Ya que todavía nos quedaban unos quince minutos para que el transporte llegara, decidimos pasear un rato más por el centro comercial. Este era al aire libre, por lo que sentíamos en tibio clima tropical. El bullicio de la gente era relajante, y junto a la emoción de subirnos a un crucero, pues podía decirse que estaba pasando los mejores días de mi vida.

Paramos frente a una tiende de lentes, ya que Nick se mostró interesado en comprarse unos nuevos, ya que los suyos habían sufrido un horrible rallón en una persecución. Después de probarse unos cuantos, se decidió por unos polarizados de marco cuadrado que le quedaban bastante bien. Me preguntó si quería unos, pero los míos me funcionaban de maravilla por el momento. Además que habíamos gastado casi los quince minutos y tuvimos que apurarnos para lograr agarrar el transporte hacia los puertos.

Nos encontramos con el mismo leopardo de la vez pasada, quien nos reconoció igual y nos saludó. Ya que habíamos llegado algo tarde, ya había gente dentro y no nos tocó esperar demasiado.

El primer destino fueron los puertos de Royal Caribbean, en los que se bajó una familia de leones junto a sus dos hijos. Después venia la primera agencia de Carnival, sin embargo esta despachaba el "Carnival Imagination" el cual no era tan grande como el otro. Allí se bajó una pareja de camellos. Al final llegamos a la tercera sucursal. Esta también era de Carnival y administraba el "Carnival Dream" el cual, tal como su nombre decía, era casi como ver un sueño. Nos bajamos, y con nuevamente la ayuda del leopardo, bajamos nuestras maletas.

Se nos acercó una pantera con traje de mozo de equipaje. Nos pidió con amabilidad nuestro voucher de abordaje, y luego de revisarlo y chequear un cuadrito que decía "baggage" se encargó de ponerle identificación a todas nuestras maletas y las puso junto a todas las demás. De esa manera quedamos libres de ellas y nos concentramos en ingresar al lugar para realizar la admisión. Sin embargo había dos entradas diferentes con colas distintas.

—Entonces ¿por cuál entramos? —Le pregunté a Nick

—No sé, a simple vista no parece que ninguna vaya más rápido que la otra, supongo que será al azar.

—Bien, entonces elige.

—No sé porque, pero mi instinto me dice que por la de la derecha.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Nick me vio con una sonrisa confiada y altanera mientras empezábamos a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la derecha.

—Tú confía en mí, mi instinto jamás se equivoca.

—Mi instinto estaba tan, pero tan equivocado — Dijo Nick con la boca abierta al ver que eran todos los animales tras el mostrador de nuestra fila.

Perezosos.

Me reí de Nick y de su orgullo herido.

—Pues ahora nos toca esperar, señor instintos poderosos —Bromeé, sin embargo Nick pareció no escucharme, pues parecía concentrado en otra cosa. —Nick ¿Qué…? —No pude continuar.

— ¡Chist! Vamos, sígueme.

— ¿Qué planeas Nick?

—Tu tan solo sígueme.

Nick se dirigió hasta un área donde se encontraban los sanitarios de lugar, e hizo como si fuera a entrar, pero al final paso de largo, hasta un lugar que estaba cubierto por la pared de un ascensor que subía hasta la zona de embarque del barco. Ahí todavía había un conjunto de listones que separaba las dos partes del puerto en donde se estaba atendiendo a la gente.

—Nick, en serio, ¿Qué hacemos acá?

—Vamos a pasarnos a la otra fila.

— ¿Tan difícil era salir del lugar y entrar por el otro lado? —Le pregunté nerviosa.

— ¿No te acuerdas del letrero después del identificador de metales? a partir de ese lugar ya no se permitía el volver a salir. Además, de esta manera es mucho más divertido. Y ya que te había dicho que veníamos a un caso, pues que se parezca más a un caso.

Negué con la cabeza, divertida.

—Eres todo un "caso", zorro mañoso.

—Lo sé, por eso me adoras.

Después de eso, Nick se dio vuelta y levantando uno de los listones, pasamos al otro lado. Sin embargo note un problema.

—Nick, el baño de este lado no está en el mismo lugar, así que no tendríamos razón para venir hasta acá, si nos descubren saliendo de este lugar, va a ser muy obvio que nos cambiamos de fila. Además, hay un guardia apostado a la entrada de esto.

Nick pareció meditarlo un poco.

—Tienes razón, pero tengo una idea.

Y sin previo aviso, desabotono el primer botón de mi camisa y me alboroto el pelo. Antes de que pudiera replicarle, el me hizo un gesto con la mano, se desabotono también dos botones de su propia camisa y se desacomodo la informal corbata que traía, además que también se alboroto lo más que pudo el pelaje.

—Nick ¿Qué demonios ha…?

—Preguntas después ¿ok? Ahora solo deja que yo hable, ninguna palabra.

Después de eso me agarró de la mano y empezamos a caminar hacia la fila. Como era de esperarse, el guardia, un rinoceronte, nos paró, extrañado.

— ¡Alto! Disculpen señores, pero entrar en ese lugar no está permitido ¿Qué hacían allí de todas maneras?

—Oh, lo lamento jefe, lo que pasa es que nosotros…eh, pues… —Nick hizo una seña de incomodidad.

Fue en ese momento en el que el rinoceronte se dio cuenta de lo desarreglados que íbamos, además de nuestras camisas desabotonadas y nuestro alborotado pelaje.

—Oh…bueno, no se preocupen, pasen, pero por favor, ese no es lugar para ese tipo de cosas, señor…

—Wilde —Contestó Nick con una sonrisa. —Y lo lamentamos jefe, ya no volverá a pasar.

Yo no entendía muy bien que había pasado allí.

— ¿Por qué de repente nos dejó pasar cuando se fijó en nuestro desarre…? —Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. —Alto ¿el rinoceronte cree que nosotros…?

Nick asintió con la cabeza.

—Sip. Es la magia de saber crear situaciones embarazosas, la gente procura preguntar lo menos posible y ver hacia otro lado.

Me maraville de la astucia del zorro.

—Guau, cuando dijiste eso de sacarle provecho a la situación, no mentías.

Para ese momento ya habíamos empezado a hacer la cola para que nos atendieran.

—Mi mama siempre me decía que siempre ganara el que sepa sacarle más provecho a la misma situación. Supongo que yo lo interprete de manera incorrecta al principio.

—Bueno, aunque estafabas a todo el mundo, al menos lo hacías de manera impresionante. Es decir, lograbas sacarle provecho hasta a la basura de las paletas.

Nick me vio con burla.

— ¿Estas halagando mi trabajo ilegal? No creo que quieras que eso llegue a los oídos de Bogo.

—Estoy seguro que no le dirás.

— ¿Ah no? Pruébame.

—No es necesario, según lo que le dijimos al rinoceronte, lo hice hace algunos minutos. —Le respondí con broma, aunque también con nerviosismo a Nick.

—Touché.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho antes que nos llamaran para hacer el "check-in" Nos atendió una gacela.

—Muy buenos días, y bienvenidos a Carnival Cruise Lines. ¿Su voucher y pasaportes los traen a la mano?

—Si —Respondí mientras sacaba los documentos de mi bolsa.

—Muy bien —Respondió la gacela mientras agarraba los documentos y metía los datos en la computadora. —La reservación está a nombre de Nick Wilde ¿es eso correcto? —Volteó a vernos.

Nick simplemente asintió.

—Muy bien, espérenme un momento —nos dijo la gacela después de devolvernos todos los documentos excepto el voucher, y levantarse a traer algo.

Volvió con un pequeño paquete blanco, del que saco dos tarjetas color celeste con los nombres de los dos.

—Entonces, Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps. —Puso las tarjetas en la mesa, y empezó a explicarnos. —Esta es su tarjeta de acceso a la habitación. También les servirá como documento de pago dentro del barco, en caso de comprar alguna bebida alcohólica o cualquier cosa que no venga ya incluida, esto para evitar que utilicen sus tarjetas de crédito y que las mantengan a buen recaudo. En la parte superior de la tarjeta —La señorita señalo un nombre seguido de un número ubicados arriba de nuestros nombres. —Ese nombre y ese número son el restaurante y el número de mesa que tienen para las cenas formales. –La gacela saco un mapa del crucero. —Su cuarto se localizan en la "Upper Deck" —señalo uno de los pisos del crucero —Y el número de la habitación es la doscientos treinta y uno. —Señalo el número debajo de nuestros nombres. — El área de piscina y restaurante buffet se encuentran en la "Lido deck" ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Eh si —Dijo Nick mientras sacaba el vale codificado con los quinientos dólares, bueno, para ese momento ya solo le quedaban unos cuatrocientos, pero era lo mismo. —Tenemos este vale de gasto que nos dieron junto a las vacaciones. Y me habían dicho que podía usarlo en el crucero. ¿Podría hacerlo?

—Con mucho gusto señor, solo necesito el vale y la tarjeta de habitación en la cual quiera que meta el dinero.

Nick me volteo a ver y me quito mi tarjeta

—Eh, supongo que mitad y mitad. —Respondió dándole las dos tarjetas.

La gacela asintió, tomo las tarjetas y el vale, y después de meter todo en la computadora, nos regresaron los documentos.

—Ya está, hay un total de doscientos once dólares en cada una. ¿Algo más que deseen?

Nosotros negamos, por lo que simplemente nos deseó buena suerte.

Para embarcar debíamos subir por unas escaleras automáticas y dirigirnos al pasillo que conectaba con el barco. A la entrada de este se encontraba un león que revisaba que tuviéramos las tarjetas para abrir los cuartos antes de entrar. Nosotros les mostramos las nuestras y pasamos por el pasillo. Al final de este y justo antes de entrar al barco se encontraban unos fotógrafos y un fondo de pantalla que simulaba el mar con el crucero de fondo. Nos ofrecieron una foto, y aunque Nick se mostró un poco renuente, al final termine jalándolo al lugar. Nos tomamos la foto, y después que nos dijeran que la foto estaría disponible en la "Empress deck" al día siguiente por si queríamos comprarla.

Y finalmente entramos al crucero. Nos encontrábamos en un lobby enorme y multicolor. El piso era color blanco, mientras que todas las paredes estaban recubiertas de alfombra roja y azul. Un piano de cola descansaba en uno de los extremos. Contemple maravillada aquel increíble lugar. Un mensaje, el cual al parecer se estaba repitiendo cada cierto tiempo, se oyó por todo el lugar.

"Bienvenidos al Carnival Dream"

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo. Ahora, no me estoy inventando absolutamente nada, todo lo que he dicho es completamente cierto. Ese crucero existe y lo voy a describir tal y como lo recuerdo, por lo que si quieren una imagen más vivida de él, les recomiendo buscarlo en fotografías.**

 **Ahora, si creen que ahí voy a dejar el tema con Catherine. Pues noo, va tener un poco más de peso de lo que ustedes creen. Y ahí lo dejo.**

 **Después de eso: ¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! Sinceramente leer sus reviews me encanta, y como cualquier escritor, siempre estoy revisando el teléfono, a la espera que me manden un correo que diga "Fanfiction Review, a new review has been posted…" pues eso es lo mejor que le puede suceder a un escritor de FanFiction. Los que escriben me entenderán.**

 **Y nada, espero les gustara el capítulo, y ahora responderé reviews:**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: Ok, ok, ahora que tengo tiempo me pondré a leerlo, lo lamento, pero tengo algunos fics mas en lista de espera debido al tiempo, sin embargo ya voy a ponerme a leerlo. Lo de la celebridad…no sé, habría que pensarlo, pues toda la historia ya la tengo estructurada, y hacerle un espacio sería algo complicado. Lo pensare, muchas gracias por leer el fic y espero estés bien.**

 **Belén Rivera: Pues muchas gracias. Si leyeras las definiciones técnicas de los aviones te darías cuenta que es un montón de palabrería técnica que podría resumirse y facilitarnos la vida. Así que hice lo que pude para resumirla. Como puedes ver, no hubo pelea (aun, y ahí lo dejo. Muajajajaja) Pero en fin, ya vas a ver el porqué. Cualquier asesoría puedes pedírmela por PM, aunque cree un tema para esos casos, puedes verlo en el mismo foro. Se llama "Por si estás perdido" o algo así, me da mucha pereza en este momento el verificar. (Aunque solo ha temas, así que no hay pierde) De verdad me encantan tus reviews, espero seguir viéndote por acá.**

 **Darkness66: Bueno, pues nada, muchas gracias por levantarme los ánimos y por siempre comentar. No sabes cuánto me ayuda colega. Espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **Alicevalentine-bhw: Wow, well, at first I want to say, I'm very surprised someone who talk English as his mother language, read my histories. I´m very glad that you left a review in this story, and also I hope that you continue reviewing it. (Sorry it there´s any mistake)**

 **Jair937: Ok, me alegra que compartamos el gusto por esas increíbles maquinas voladoras. Gracias por tu review. Espero te siga gustando la historia.**

 **Flame n´ Shadows: Tus deseos acaban de cumplirse (Aaaaleluya) Por lo del bikini quiero decir. No tengas pena si no te gusta participar, ahí seguirá por si algún día te animas.**

 **Kokomi-desu: No sé dónde ya me habías comentado eso de tu disgusto por los aviones (creo que fue en un review de esta misma historia) pero en fin. Para gustos, putas… ejem…quiero decir colores, si eso, colores. A mí me apasionan como no tienes idea. Además que considero buena idea saber cómo aterrizar uno en caso que los dos pilotos se desmayen y vayamos a nuestra muerta segura. Gracias por leer y espero sigas haciéndolo.**

 **El loquito 3D: Nos parecemos mucho, me encantaban esos programas, además de los de ahora como "Mayday: Catástrofes aéreas" o "Mega aeropuertos; Dubái" y esas cosas. Solo te digo algo, si quieres aprender a volar uno, hazlo. No importa cuánto te cueste. Yo, y aunque no lo voy a seguir como carrera, ya me prometí a mí mismo que voy a aprender a volar uno. Espero estés bien, me alegra que te guste la historia.**

 **Terra Natura: Si…pero no, la sub-Sandra caga relaciones si va a hacer algo de alboroto, pero no tanto como en tu fic. Quiero decir que me identifico mucho con Nick, por lo que castrarlo al significa castrarme a mí. Saludos (Nadie había notado NADA acerca de ese cambio, pero noooo, viene Terra y lo hace. XD, la verdad lo hice así porque nadie entra en la academia a los doce… Saludos y recuerda lo que te dije acerca de tu fic.**

 **Y nada, pues los invito a unirse a nuestro foro y a agregarme como amigo a FB. Los links siempre en mi perfil.**

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Altaïr.**


	6. Creí Que Te Hacia Un Favor, Nick

**Empezando el viaje.**

 **Aclaraciones: En este, igual que en todos mis fics, estaré tomando a los animales no mamíferos como animales comunes y corrientes, es decir, de consumo y esas cosas. (Vamos, igual es lógico que en Zootopia fuera así, después de todo un depredador no puede alimentarse de vegetales, no está en su naturaleza) Así que animales como peces o pollos, no serán animales pensantes. Si me equivoco en algún momento y digo cosas como "res" o algún producto derivado de un mamífero, solo piensen que no viene de uno. Aceptémoslo, a muchos nos encanta la carne.**

* * *

 **Creí Que Te Hacia Un Favor, Nick**

¿Cuál sería nuestra primera parada? ¿Cuál? Pues el comedor, obviamente. Dado que para el momento en el que al fin logramos entrar ya eran las una y media de la tarde, nuestros estómagos rugían con fuerza. Todavía faltaban cuatro o cinco horas para zarpar, suficiente tiempo para comer algo, acomodar nuestras cosas en la habitación y salir hasta la parte más alta del barco para ver como zarpábamos. Oí que normalmente a las cinco de la tarde empezaba la puesta del sol, por lo que sería un espectáculo inigualable. Ya quería ver la cara de la coneja cuando viera ese espectáculo.

Nos dirigimos a la cubierta Lido, donde se encontraba la piscina, las áreas de descanso, el bar al aire libre y claro, donde se servía todo el buffet. Dado que habíamos ingresado por la sección del Lobby, tuvimos que cruzar toda el área de piscina hasta llegar a donde nos aguardaba nuestro almuerzo. Aunque habíamos sido de los primeros en embarcar, algunas personas ya se encontraban tomando el sol o jugando en la piscina. Dado que el Carnival Dream era un crucero familiar, había muchos niños y familias completas en lugar. Judy se encontraba fascinada viendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Yo lo hubiera disfrutado igual, si el hambre no me hubiera estado atosigando. La última cosa que había comido habían sido los espaguetis empaquetados que nos habían dado en el vuelo, y mi estómago protestaba por una comida más seria.

Al principio, y antes de entrar al lugar nos encontramos con una fila de buffet que se componía de comidas ligeras y aperitivos que normalmente se consumían a la par de la piscina, y estaba decorado de manera hawaiana. Comidas como hot dogs, nachos con chili o hamburguesas estaban disponibles en el lugar, así como una sección de bebidas, limonada, te de limón o agua pura estaban disponibles para todo público. También había un dispensador con diversas gaseosas, así como algunos frescos populares. Sin embargo la maquina tenía una especie de identificador en el reposa-vasos. Una cabra estaba parada frente a un stand vendía unos pachones bastante peculiares. Me acerqué a ver que tenían de especial.

— ¿Cuánto un pachón, amigo? —Le pregunte al animal.

—Veinticinco dólares. Sin embargo te recomiendo comprarlo, te permite tomar cualquier bebida gaseosa. ¿Ves el pequeño identificador que portan esas máquinas abajo? Pues ese identificador solo responde al pequeño chip que tienen estas botellas en la parte de abajo.

— ¿Quieres decir que las bebidas no están incluidas?

—Bueno, la limonada y el té de limón están incluidos, así como el café y el chocolate caliente. Pero siéndote sincero, los primeros dos saben literalmente a basura, y no querrás tomar café todo el día.

Sonreí con sorna.

—Creo que estoy más acostumbrado a tomar café de lo que crees. Sin embargo seguiré tu consejo. Mmm —Revise entre todos los diseños, decidiendo cual me gustaba más. — Creo que me llevare este. —Dije eligiendo uno color celeste con toques rojos y que representaba el crucero en el mar, anclado a la par de una playa de acuarelas.

—Muy bien, serian veinticinco dólares. ¿Tu tarjeta de la habitación? —Le entregue la tarjeta, hice mi compra y regrese a donde Judy me había estado esperando.

— ¿Por qué no entraste de una vez? —Le pregunté a la risueña coneja.

—Quería esperarte, al parecer voy a tener que evitar que compres demasiados suvenires en el viaje. No llevamos ni quince minutos en el barco y ya tienes un termo.

—Hey, este termo nos será más útil de lo que crees.

Judy me vio con una ceja levantada.

—El pachón permite que podamos tomar tanta soda o refresco como queramos. Si no tendríamos que tomar insípida limonada o insípido té de limón.

Y con eso y Judy rodando los ojos con broma, decidimos entrar al comedor. Después de recorrer un largo pasillo con pequeñas mesas de los lados, llegamos al comedor buffet del barco. Este se dividía en dos salones, cada uno con dos filas con diferentes comidas, haciendo cuatro filas en total. Cada salón contaba con dos stands solo de postres, esto además de una pizzería al fondo del segundo salón, el cual colindaba con la cola del barco. Recorrimos el inmenso lugar antes de decidir qué comer. Diversas comidas se dividían entre los cuatro stands de platos fuertes. Que estaban repartidas de la siguiente manera: El primero era de comida mediterránea, pescados, pollo bourbon, etc. El segundo era de comida francesa, y había un montón de comidas, estofados, pie de carne, entre otros. EL tercero era comida china. Y el último se enfocaba en comida italiana, en la cual se encontraban pastas como lasaña, espaguetis, todas las que pudieran ser imaginadas excepto la pizza, la cual se hacía aparte en la pizzería. En el centro del segundo salón se encontraba un stand redondo lleno de frutas y diversos ingredientes para hacer ensaladas al gusto, así como una máquina de yogurt de helado al final.

Ya que nuestros gustos culinarios eran muy diferentes, Judy y yo decidimos separarnos, y juntarnos de nuevo en una mesa que ya habíamos elegido. Con la ayuda de la bolsa de Judy, apartamos una mesa que se encontraba en el extenso balcón de la nave, para tener así una bonita vista. Vi como Judy se dirigía a la sección de ensaladas de la segunda sala. Yo me dirigí a las comidas mediterráneas de la primera. Me serví platillos que no comía muy seguido en Zootopia, como pollo a la naranja o camarones al ajillo. Me serví también de una especie de arroz y unas pequeñas frituras de papa. Lo puse todo en una bandeja y me encamine a la sección de bebidas, en donde llene la botella con soda de limón, sabiendo que era la favorita de Judy. Dado que tenía que maniobrar con una mano, me fue algo difícil hacer coincidir el identificador del dispensador, con el chip de la botella. Sin embargo estaba acostumbrado a llevar hasta cinco informes, una caja de donas y dos cafés al mismo tiempo en la comisaria, por lo que no fue muy complicado.

Coincidí con Judy cuando pasaba por el segundo salón hacia la parte de atrás del barco, donde habíamos apartado la mesa. Desde allí teníamos la increíble vista del magnífico puerto de Fort Zooderdale, así como del crucero que se encontraba detrás de nosotros. Y también una panorámica vista de todos los carros que pasaban por la calle principal. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro. Y me di cuenta de la comida que había llevado la coneja. Además de una generosa ensalada, también se había servido unos fideos de la sección china y había traído dos galletas de la suerte. Con una sonrisa me paso una.

—La mesera que atendía en el lugar me las dio, diciendo que me dirían a mí y a mi "amigo peludo" suerte. Aun no sé cómo adivino que viajaba acompañada.

—No me sorprende, para este momento ya se lo habremos comentado a… ¿medio Zooderdale?

Ella rio y empezamos a comer. La comida era verdaderamente deliciosa, aunque creo que contribuía el hecho de estarme muriendo del hambre. La comida resultó muy pacífica y agradable. A mitad del almuerzo, agarré la botella con la soda y le di un trago, para luego dejarla a la par de Judy, en caso de que quisiera un trago. Ella me vio durante unos segundos.

—Eh… no acostumbro a tomar de las botellas ya usadas por alguien más.

La vi y luego a la botella, abofeteándome mentalmente. Debí haberlo anticipado.

—Eh, disculpa Judy, yo…ahorita voy por otro vaso. —Me levanté dispuesto a ir por otra botella u otro vaso, pero la coneja me detuvo con una sonrisa y agarrando la botella.

—Estoy bromeando, Wilde. ¿Cuántas veces no te he dado ya de mi café en la comisaria? —Después de eso el pego un trago a la gaseosa. —Vaya…Así que te recuerdas que me gusta la de limón.

Me senté de nuevo y me di aires de grandeza. —Soy buenos recordando algunas cosas, linda.

Terminamos de comer con normalidad y fuimos a por algún postre a la mesa. Había distintos pasteles, así como cubos de gelatina vario-colores, tartas, pies de distintos sabores y una amplia selección de galletas y panes dulces.

Un apuesto conejo se encontraba repartiendo las rebanadas de pastel a todo aquel que se lo solicitara. Y nos atendió cuando llegamos.

— ¿Que se le ofrece, bella dama? — Hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y señalo con las pinzas que portaba la mesa con pasteles.

Judy se sonrojó ante el comentario, y yo no pude sino levantar las cejas, algo molesto. Al parecer el conejo lo notó, pues hizo un pequeño mohín de burla y dirigió su atención a la coneja.

—Me gustaría una pieza del pie de queso, por favor. —Respondió la coneja.

—Muy bien. —Con un movimiento experto, el conejo cortó un pedazo y lo puso en un plato pequeño. — ¿Alguna jalea? ¿Mora, fresa, sauco?

—Mora estaría bien, gracias. —Contestó Judy.

El conejo le sirvió en el plato.

—Las cucharas pequeñas se encuentran por ese lado. —El conejo señalo unas cucharitas de metal en un lado de la mesa. Luego centro su atención en mí. — ¿Y usted caballero?

—Eh…lo mismo que ella, por favor.

—Claro. —El conejo cortó un pedazo un poco más grande que el de Judy. — ¿La misma jalea?

— ¿Qué? Ah…si, la misma por favor. —La verdad no le había estado poniendo mucha atención, pues había estado viendo hacia la coneja, la cual estaba esperándome a un lado, viendo la inmensidad del mar que se extendía más allá del puerto.

El conejo sirvió lo solicitado y giro su vista hacia la coneja también.

—Es verdaderamente hermosa. —Mencionó el conejo.

Yo asentí sin medir verdaderamente sus palabras. Hasta que reaccione.

— ¿Qué dijiste? Oye, si tratas de intent… —Las siguientes palabras del conejo me sorprendieron.

—Ja, ja, así que es eso. Yo que tu tendría cuidado amigo, muchos animales trataran de bajártela. Incluso yo lo intentaría si no estuviera casado. Es de verdad una joya.

Aunque trate de aparentar lo contrario, las palabras del conejo calaron hondo en mí. Tenía razón. Talvez había tenido suerte de que el herbívoro ya tenía pareja, pues si no seguramente habría ido tras ella. Y muchos harían lo mismo. Yo tenía la ventaja de ser su amigo, pero de nada me serviría si no la usaba. Tendría que actuar rápido, y planearlo muy bien.

—Creo que te espera amigo, ¿Qué esperas? Ve. —Me alentó el de repente muy simpático conejo.

Yo asentí.

—Gracias.

El conejo hizo una señal de "no es nada" con la cabeza. Después de eso me fui a reunir con Judy.

—Tardaste Nick.

—Lo lamento, me costó decidirme.

— ¿Seguro? Porque parece que pediste lo mismo que yo.

—Era entre esto o pastel de chocolate, pero mejor esto. Se ve mejor.

Nos comimos el postre tranquilamente en la parte de afuera. El viento soplaba cálidamente en nuestra cara. Ya eran las tres de la tarde y el sol ya no era tan potente como antes. Muchas más personas que antes se encontraban almorzando, y el lugar donde nos encontrábamos empezó a llenarse de parejas y familias por igual.

—Hey, Judy, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cuarto a cambiarnos y subimos para ver cuándo zarpemos? —Sugerí una vez terminamos nuestros postres.

—Me parece bien, vamos.

Después de perdernos un par de veces, logramos llegar a la sección correcta del barco donde estaba la cubierta Upper. Y llegamos a la habitación doscientos treinta y uno. Pase mi tarjeta por la ranura y la cerradura hizo un leve "clic" antes de abrirse. Entre, maravillándome del lugar. Era bastante compacto, pero suficientemente espacioso. Las cortinas se encontraban corridas, y toda luz venia de las lámparas del cuarto. El baño se encontraba a mi izquierda. Había una tele en la pared y un lindo mueble azul marino debajo de ella. Al lado de la cama se encontraba un buró para guardar distintas cosas, además que también contaba con un espejo con bastantes focos. Pero antes de seguir viendo admirando el lugar, una idea que al principio me había pasado desapercibida. Cuando pensé en "la cama" literalmente era en singular. Solo había una, de tamaño matrimonial.

—Judy…creo que tenemos un problema. —Dije sin despegar la vista del objeto.

—Aja…ya lo vi. —Respondió ella de la misma manera.

… …

… …

— ¿Crees que sea un error? —Pregunté después de unos instantes de nerviosismo.

—Ni idea, ¿y si revisas en el ticket?

Saque los datos de reserva que llevaba en mi pequeña mochila. Los abrí y pase a las especificaciones de la habitación.

 _Habitación Singular: Balcón: Cama matr._

—Al parecer la reserva se hizo así. —Le comenté a Judy.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Voy a ir a recepción a ver si no se puede hacer nada. Quédate y ponte cómoda para subir.

Judy me vio con agradecimiento.

—Gracias Nick.

Yo baje hasta el piso del lobby y me dirigí a la sección de atención al cliente. Me atendió un elefante.

—Disculpe, solo para preguntar si no se podría hacer un cambio de habitación. —Pregunté a la señora.

—Depende caballero. ¿Cuáles son sus razones?

—Bueno, vera. Por error se nos reservó una habitación con una sola cama, y quería saber si nos podía cambiar a otra con camas individuales.

La señorita tecleo algunas cosas en la computadora.

—Lo lamentó señor, pero cuando el error proviene desde el proceso de reserva no se nos permite hacer cambios hasta que toda la gente ya está a bordo. Sin embargo dudo que encontremos alguna para ustedes, ya que estamos en cupo lleno y no hay habitaciones disponibles.

— ¿Algo más que pueda hacer?

—El que hizo la reserva podría comunicarse con el departamento de atención al cliente de Carnival Cruise Lines, a ver si se puede resolver algo.

— ¿Solo puede hacerlo el que hizo la reservación?

—Sí señor.

Pensé bien que hacer, aunque solo tenía una opción. Sabiendo que me saldría carísimo debido a tarifas internacionales, marque desde mi teléfono hasta Zootopia. Me contestó una voz familiar.

—Oficinas centrales del ZPD, habla Garraza ¿En qué le puedo servir?

— ¿Ben? Soy yo, Nick, me urge hablar con el jefe.

— ¡Nick! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal van esas vacaciones?

—Muy bien Ben, pero en serio necesito ser lo más breve posible, esta llamada me saldrá en una fortuna.

— ¡Muy bien, muy bien! Ya de redirijo. Oí unos sonidos de botones y después de unos segundos de espera oí la grave voz del jefe de policía.

—Bogo al habla.

—Señor, habla Nick Wilde.

— ¿Qué quieres Wilde? Ando ocupado.

—Solo para pedirle un favor. Tal vez no se dio cuenta, pero cuando usted reservó nuestra habitación, lo hizo solo con una cama.

—Si me di cuenta Wilde, no soy tonto.

Me quede de piedra. — ¿Usted sabia señor?

—Creí que te hacia un favor Wilde, de cualquier manera, arréglalo en recepción o que se yo.

—Ya intente, pero la única manera es que quien reservó contacte las oficinas de Carnival.

-¿En serio? Pues no me importa.

Yo rodé los ojos, sin asombrarme al oír la típica frase del jefe.

— ¿No podría llamar o algo?

—Estoy ocupado Wilde, aguántate.

Y acto seguido oí como me colgaban.

Suspire, tendría que encontrar alguna otra solución. Aunque…si todo salía bien más tarde, talvez no hubiera necesidad de solucionarlo…

* * *

 **¡Pregunta! Antes que se me olvide. Quisiera preguntarles. ¿Cómo les gustaría más que responda a sus reviews? ¿En el siguiente capítulo de la historia o por PM? No sé cómo se les hará más cómodo a ustedes y quisiera saberlo para implementarlo en los siguientes capítulos. Respondan en los reviews por favor.**

 **Otro anuncio, mañana empiezo clases, así que mis actualizaciones dejaran de ser diarias, para pasar a ser de dos o tres veces a la semana. Sorry, pero en las vacaciones de fin de año si me voy a poner a full.**

 **Y les dejo con mucho salseo. Él próximo capítulo será muy importante. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y espero seguir viéndolos por acá.**

 **Lo repito, aunque me cueste, detallare lo más que pueda el crucero para que se hagan la idea. Espero la descripción del comedor y de la cubierta lido me quedara bien.**

 **Les recuerdo que pueden visitar nuestro sexy, sensual, y sukulento foro, El zelda en mi perfil.**

 **Y nada, a responder reviews.**

 **Hola, pues nada, para saludarte. ¡Ah! y para felicitarte por tu excelente fic. Has sabido llevar muy bien la trama, y pues, aunque procurare dejar un review donde hable un poco más, decidí mandarte este PM también.**

 **Ahora con sus sukulentosos reviews:**

 **Darkness66: Muchas gracias, la escena se me ocurrió por una similar que leí en un libro de Follet, te lo recomiendo, excelente escritor. Muchas gracias por el comentario.**

 **Kokomi-desu: Nop, no he jugado Catherine, aunque tal vez revise de que se trata por morbo. Lamento decírtelo, pero no importa que tan corto sea el vuelo, si es un avión comercial siempre deberá subir arriba de los 8000 metros según políticas internacionales. Así que yo que tu usaba un simulador. Espero poder con la historia transportarte al lugar. Si logras hacer eso como escritor es que lo estás haciendo bien, y me alegro que lo sintieras así. Yo si he ido a la playa, aunque la única vez que fui a una de arena blanca o amarilla fue en el caribe. Aquí en guate todas (absolutamente todas) las playas son de arena negra. Un saludo y espero seguir viéndote por acá.**

 **Alex Fox de Wilde: Me alegra que me digan eso, tratare de seguir siendo lo más realista posible. Un saludo también.**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: Leí tu historia y finalmente deje un review. (Aleluya) Bueno, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, tú también actualiza pronto.**

 **Belén Rivera: Si, he tenido la oportunidad de viajar, aunque tampoco tanto. Solo algunas salidas a estados unidos, aunque quiero estudiar allí. La actualización llegó tan solo un día después, espero te guste.**

 **Terra Natura: Todos queremos ver a Judy en bikini. Desgraciadamente solo van a poder leerlo, ya que no creo que Disney saque una foto tan sukulenta. De todos modos tratare de describirlo lo mejor que pueda cuando suceda. Saludos.**

 **Judy Starling: Siempre contestó Judy, no tengas pena. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero te siga gustando en un futuro, aquí te dejo con el capítulo 6.**

 **AngieMorJim: Me encanta saber que alguien nuevo lee mi historia, espero te siga gustando, y que no te decepcione en ningún momento… (Comentario random)**

 **El loquito 3D: ¡Ya somos dos! Tal vez algún día trabajemos juntos (y probablemente no nos demos cuenta debido a que acá usamos seudónimos.) Gracias por el cumplido…me sonrojas.**

 **See you at night: Guau, alguien que le cacha al origen del nombre. Pues no, simplemente me gusta usar el nombre. Aunque en el contexto que yo la veo es una zorra igual (pobre Ezio)**

 **Jair937: Pues más adelante talvez…o talvez no…solo el tiempo dirá.**

 **Flame n´ Shadows: ¿Ok?...ah ya…que picaron eres, (¬** **‿** **) Saludos.**

 **Y nada, los veo en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Altaïr**


	7. A veces a la segunda viene la vencida

**¡Unas Vacaciones Forzadamente Divertidas!**

 **A veces a la segunda viene la vencida ¿no?**

Caminé de vuelta al camarote, sin saber muy bien como sentirme al respecto. Las palabras del jefe seguían rondando mi cabeza, ¿me estaría haciendo en realidad un favor? La verdad es que tenía poco tiempo para pensar en eso. Estaba por subir de vuelta al piso de nuestro camarote, cuando una tienda de joyería llamo mucho mi atención. La verdad, talvez me estaba arriesgando mucho, pero sería un muy lindo detalle. Me atendió una amable jirafa que me oriento a la joya que necesitaba, después de discutirlo un momento, siete minutos más tarde y cincuenta dólares menos en mi tarjeta, salí con el objeto que quería.

Me dirigí a la habitación con la alargada cajita en la bolsa izquierda de mi pantalón, bien resguardada. Dado que algunos elevadores estaban siendo utilizados para el transporte de maletas a los respectivos camarotes, solo había dos disponibles de los seis totales del área de habitaciones. Caminé por el intrincado laberinto hasta llegar a la doscientos treinta y uno. La puerta se encontraba cerrada, por lo que abrí de nuevo con mi tarjeta. Es lugar se encontraba desierto, pero leves sonidos provenían del baño, por lo que supuse que Judy se encontraría dentro. Vi nuestras dos maletas sobre la cama, encima de una especie de manta de cuero al parecer diseñada para eso.

— ¿Eres tú, Nick? —Oí la alegre voz de la coneja, la cual provenía de dentro del baño.

—Nop, soy el violador de turno, ¿en qué momento sales preciosa? —Bromee mientras me recostaba en la parte de la cama que no estaba ocupada.

—Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso. —Respondió con ironía.

—Hey, zanahorias ¿ya estas por salir?

—Dame un momento.

Y efectivamente, después de dos o tres minutos salió Judy con unos shorts de mezclilla pequeños y una camisa veraniega sin mangas y que le llegaba al ombligo.

—Y… ¿Qué tal me veo? —Preguntó con algo de ¿nerviosismo?

—Jamás la había visto tan informal, agente Hopps. —La coneja hizo un mohín de fastidio. Riéndome, le respondí un poco más serio. —Te ves espectacular, ¿vamos?

—Claro…por cierto ¿lograste arreglar algo acerca del camarote?

—Nop, incluso llame a Bogo para ver si nos podía ayudar, y ¿adivina que me respondió?

—Trataría de adivinarlo. —Respondió Judy, divertida. —Pero en realidad "no me interesa"

Judy al parecer no parecía nada molesta por el hecho de tener solo una cama para los dos. De hecho, parecía bastante feliz y estaba un poco sonrojada.

Me reí de su broma, luego me levanté de un salto de la cama y pase a abrirle la puerta.

—Por cierto, ¿en qué momento aparecieron las maletas en la cama?

—Las trajeron mientras no estabas, el amable señor me ayudo también a ponerlas encima y saco de debajo el "ponedor de maletas", en realidad no sé muy bien cómo llamarlo.

—Solo hizo eso ¿verdad? —No sé por qué, pero el comentario no me gustó mucho.

—Sí, solo eso… ¿por? —Judy me vio de manera perspicaz.

—Nada, solo no quería que lo del violador de turno fuese realidad.

—Tranquilo, ni siquiera me toco, si tanto te preocupa.

—Hey, no quiero que por tu culpa se me arruinen las vacaciones —Trate de alejar sus sospechas de mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Judy me pego un codazo, entre bromeando y molesta, y seguimos caminando hasta los elevadores. Seguía habiendo solo dos para subir.

— ¿Y por donde hay que ir? —Me pregunto la coneja cuando ya estábamos dentro.

Yo saque el arrugado mapa que la gacela nos había dado al momento de hacer el check-in. Según esto, debíamos subir hasta la cubierta Lido, luego caminar hasta los otros elevadores y subir hasta el "Dream Team Court"

—Tu solo sígueme. —Le dije, confiado.

Llegamos a la cubierta Lido, la cual para ese momento ya se encontraba atestada de animales comiendo, jugando en la piscina, en alguno de los múltiples juegos, o simplemente durmiendo. Cruzamos el lugar y nos dirigimos hacia la parte más alta del barco. El "Dream Team Court"

Cruzamos un minigolf inspirado en piratas y corsarios, y después de subir unas ultimas gradas, llegamos a nuestro destino.

La vista era increíble, podíamos ver absolutamente todo lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor. El sol empezaba a ocultarse, por lo que la playa y el cielo habían tomado un color anaranjado suave. A lo largo de la circular plataforma había diversas bancas para que los pasajeros pudieran admirar el paisaje. Y fue lo que hicimos con Judy.

Después de unos minutos pudimos observar como dos lanchas de la guardia costera se posicionaban, una al frente del barco y la otra a la par. Después de unos haberse enganchado las dos, empezaron a moverse hacia delante. El movimiento del barco era apenas perceptible, de hecho, si nuestra vista no lo hubiera confirmado al ver como las oficinas portuarias empezaban a quedarse atrás poco a poco, nuestras cabezas hubieran pensado que seguíamos inmóviles.

Las lanchas de apoyo acompañaron con paciencia a la gigantesca bestia hasta después de la reventazón, a partir de allí, ya soltaron las correas y dejaron al barco libre en el mar. Nosotros volteamos hacia la gigantesca ciudad portuaria que era Fort Lauderdale. El naranja del cielo se hacía cada vez más intenso, dándonos un espectáculo inimaginable. Después de un rato voltee a ver a mi amiga, y no pude evitar tragar saliva.

Se veía hermosa. La luz naranja del sol se reflejaba en su pelaje, dándole una ligera aura divina. Ella me volteó a ver de regreso, y literalmente me quede sin habla. Sus ojos también reflejaban el sol, dándoles un color que hubiera sido imposible de recrear incluso para el más hábil pintor. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve hipnotizado por la imagen que tenía enfrente. Bien pudo ser una hora, bien unos cuantos segundos. Solo tenía una idea presente en mi cabeza. Tenía que decirle.

Tragué saliva, nervioso, sabiendo que los segundos siguientes podrían ser los más horribles o los más maravillosos de mi existencia. Abrí la boca para empezar a hablar, más la volví a cerrar, al no encontrar las palabras correctas a causa del nerviosismo. Casi por instinto, palpe la cajita que me acompañaba en la bolsa del pantalón.

—Judy… —La coneja me volteo a ver, curiosa. —Yo…yo tengo algo que decirte…

Me trabe de nuevo, preso del pánico.

— ¿Qué pasa Nick? —Me respondió con gentileza, invitándome a continuar.

—En realidad, puede que esté cagándola en este momento, pero tengo que confesarte que yo…yo eh, en realidad tú… —

Y en ese momento sonó la voz que sería la más odiada por mí el resto de mis días.

"A todos los pasajeros. Se les solicita su presencia en los salones señalados para la explicación de las especificaciones, advertencias, y métodos en caso de cualquier incidente durante la travesía. El salón está señalado según su número de habitación y la letra que se encuentra en la parte inferior izquierda de la misma. Para más información, la tripulación está a sus servicios para indicarle el camino correcto al salón que le corresponde. La tripulación también pasara revisando las habitaciones y las partes públicas del barco. La asistencia es obligatoria."

El anuncio se volvió a repetir en inglés, y después quedamos en silencio. Fort Lauderdale se hacía cada vez más y más pequeño.

—Mmm, parece que tendrás que esperar un poco. —Dijo Judy con las mejillas levemente coloreadas.

—Si… creo que sí. —Mi corazón, el cual había estado casi parado, volvió a latir…aunque de rabia, había estado tan cerca…

Volvimos a las partes interiores del crucero. Dado que andábamos un poco perdidos, le pedimos ayuda a una algo antipática pantera que llevaba uniforme de mozo. Aunque en realidad no sé si lo estaba juzgando bien, ya que toda la gente para mí en ese momento era detestable. Mira que poner el anuncio en ese momento, no podían esperarse siquiera medio minuto. Con ese tiempo me hubiera bastado y sobrado. Pero ¡no! Por fin el imbécil consigue valor y vienen los cabrones y se lo echan por la borda, casi literalmente hablando. Mi punto era que yo estaba de un humor de perros.

Al final llegamos a una sala, en la cual se encontraban dos de los miembros de la tripulación, ordenando a la gente para que cupiera. Dado que éramos de los últimos en llegar, tuvimos que quedarnos de pie, viendo hacia el pequeño escenario donde se encontraban. Voltee a mí alrededor y note que el lugar servía normalmente para ser alguna clase de billar. Aunque las mesas estaban corridas a los lados. No era el único que tenía cara de pocos amigos, pues había otras personas a las que se les notaba el "me acaban de interrumpir en la chingadera que estaba haciendo" o al menos así lo veía yo. Y estoy seguro que yo traía esa expresión en mi rostro. Judy se dio cuenta del mal trago por el que estaba pasando, pues en un lindo acto me agarro de la mano y se evitó de decir cualquier cosa. Menos mal para mí, no estoy seguro de que estupidez hubiera respondido.

De alguna manera el contacto entre nuestras pieles logro serenarme bastante. Cuando por fin llegaron las últimas personas que faltaban, y después de que se acomodaran a como pudieran, los encargados empezaron su charla.

Comenzaron con las reglas básicas del barco. Nos dijeron que había áreas especiales para fumadores, tales como los balcones de las propias habitaciones o lugares dispersos por todo el barco con el clásico símbolo de "se puede fumar" en ellos.

Tampoco se toleraban las peleas en áreas familiares, y al parecer, si dos personas se querían agarrar a vergazos, tenían a su disposición un pequeño gimnasio de box con todo el equipo incluido. Tampoco se podía armar algún tipo de desmadre en las habitaciones, para eso estaba el bar, la sección limitada a los adultos, o la cubierta exterior.

Claramente no lo dijeron con esas palabras, mas mi humor de perros necesitaba desahogarse un poco, y no encontraba mejor manera que siendo irónico conmigo mismo, así como grosero.

En caso que trajeran niños o adolescentes al barco, existían grupos de actividades donde podían hacer cosas de su edad, había actividades, noches de pijamada y habitación de videojuegos. En el caso de que cometieran el error de llevar niños menores de trece años, se les pondría un brazalete con su letra de área y el número de camarote. El artefacto tendría que ser portado hasta que finalizara el viaje.

Cuando por fin creímos que ya iban a terminar, nos dijeron que íbamos a realizar un simulacro de emergencia. Esto en caso que el barco tuviera complejo de Titanic y decidiera hacer su "ice bucket challenge" en medio del mar del caribe.

Y allí estábamos. Frente a uno de los botes salvavidas, con el chaleco salvavidas puesto y escuchando las indicaciones del encargado. En caso que vinieran los pinches tiburones y picaran la lámina del barco, o que se subiera algún marero a asaltar, se prenderían unas lucecitas que nos guiarían hacia nuestro bote, dependiendo de nuestra sección. Siendo esto inútil, ya que al primer síntoma de que el barco iba a valer chiosto, todos saldrían corriendo al primer bote que se les pusiera enfrente, al grito de "mejor decir que aquí corrió a que aquí murió"

Estas pequeñas tergiversaciones de lo que el encargado nos estaba diciendo lograron levantarme bastante el ánimo. Y no pude evitar reírme de mi mismo y de las estupideces que me estaba inventado. Judy me vio con gesto perspicaz.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Nick?

Yo le iba a responder, cuando el "jefe" volvió a reclamar nuestra atención, mientras nos explicaba el funcionamiento del chaleco que llevábamos puesto.

Le hice un gesto a Judy para indicarle que le contaría más tarde todo, y seguimos haciendo como que le estábamos poniendo atención.

Después de un gran rato y que todos empezaran a hacer los típicos sonidos de incomodidad, como aclararse la garganta, rascarse distintas partes del cuerpo, y etc. Al fin el que nos estaba explicando se rindió y se fue al pensamiento de "muéranse ahogados si quieren, hijos de su pu**". Eso o que ya había terminado todo lo que tenía que decir, en realidad no me entere de nada de lo que había dicho.

La gente empezó a dispersarse.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era tan gracioso Nick? —Al parecer Judy seguía teniendo curiosidad.

Antes de responderle, vi la hora.

—Ya es algo tarde ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar y te cuento todo?

—Muy bien… ¿vamos a la cena buffet o al "restaurante fino"? —Me preguntó Judy.

—Vamos al fino, al fin y al cabo también está incluido ¿no?

— ¿Crees que está bien que vayamos con esta ropa?

La vi a ella y luego me vi a mí. No íbamos tan mal, de hecho, creo que te dejan pasar aunque vayas en pantaloneta.

—Sí, así estamos perfecto. Ahora….

— ¿Ahora? —Preguntó la coneja, intrigada por la manera en que lo dije.

—Ahora solo a averiguar dónde queda el mentado restaurante.

Llegamos técnicamente rápido. Después de unos minutos, al fin llegamos al elegante lugar, donde un mesero nos llevó hasta nuestra mesa, la numero veinticinco. Era una mesa de cuatro personas, aunque según nos dijo el camarero, seria nuestra mesa por el resto del viaje. Vino otro a dejarnos la carta, y después de algún momento y de que pidiéramos, me encargue de poner a Judy al corriente de mis retorcidos pensamientos durante toda la charla que nos habían dado.

En un determinado momento me interrumpí, cuando se me prendió el foco al ver a un grupo de mariachis ir de aquí para acá, atendiendo a solicitudes de cumpleaños, declaraciones, etc. Y fue cuando tuve la idea de declararme después de la cena. Ya había tenido el valor antes ¿Por qué no ahora?

Me excuse con Judy para ir al baño, y cuando ya no estuve en el rango de visión de ella, me acerque a los mariachis.

Me acerque a uno de ellos, un mapache, que parecía ser el líder.

— ¡Buenas compadre! ¿En qué podemos servirle? ¿Cumpleaños?

—Eh…en realidad, es una declaración. —Respondí con algo de vergüenza.

— ¡No hay problema mi amigo! ¿En qué mesa se encuentra la afortunada?

—Veinticinco, antes del postre, por favor.

—Claro, estaremos al pendiente.

Me fui con los nervios floreciendo en mi estómago. Diablos ¿Por qué daba tantos nervios esta estupidez?

Cuando volví hacia donde estaba Judy, ya se encontraba el camarero poniendo los aperitivos en la mesa. Sin embargo, mis ganas de comer se habían ido tan rápido como habían venido las ganas de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el demonio. Literalmente sentía como si uno de mis testículos se hubiera transportado a mi garganta. A causa de esto, apenas probé mi ensalada, y cuando trajeron el plato fuerte, y a pesar que trate de tomar unos cuantos bocados para despistar, estos sabían a plastilina. Si Judy se dio cuenta, hizo ojos ciegos a mi extraña actitud. La conversación siguió por lo demás tranquila. Bueno, al menos trataba de aparentar toda la tranquilidad que podía.

Después del plato, vino el camarero con la selección de postres, y solo pedí lo primero que vi, sin ponerme a analizar en realidad cualquier cosa. Mis prioridades en ese momento eran otros.

Vi como los mariachis esperaban mi confirmación en el otro lado de la sala. Yo simplemente asentí lo más imperceptiblemente que pude y toque con ansiedad mi bolsa, en la cual se encontraba la cajita.

Los mariachis empezaron a acercarse, así que suspire hondo y me serene lo más que pude. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

 **¡Se viene el capítulo estelar! No crean que la historia este pronta a terminar, pues aún faltan un montón de aventuras que quiero desarrollar en esta historia. Cualquier sugerencia graciosa, interesante o innovadora que tengan, me la pueden comunicar por PM, que con gusto la considerare, y si siento que no iría muy acorde con la historia, pues la vuelvo un one-shot y ya.**

 **Algunas cosas que quiero aclarar.**

 **Esa condenada charla es totalmente real y desesperante, no sé si pude, pero espero haber plasmado bien el mal humor y la desesperación de Nick en esa parte.**

 **Si, a cada familia o pareja que va a un crucero se le asigna una mesa durante toda la estadía. Sin embargo son asignadas por horas. Es decir d es un grupo y de 8 a 10 es otro grupo. En ese crucero hay dos restaurantes elegantes con la misma modalidad.**

 **La vista que verán en el lugar donde se encontraban Nick y Judy, a eso de las cinco o seis de la tarde, y saliendo de algún puerto, esa vista es la más increíble que existe. Agréguenle música nostálgica o épica, y tienen un cuadro que jamás olvidaran (yo subí todos los días durante unos veinte minutos, era increíble)**

 **Y nada, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, espero traerles el próximo capítulo lo más pronto que pueda.**

 **Ahora con los reviews.**

 **ThePhantomPain02: Pues muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y todo eso. Sinceramente eres de los mejores autores a los que he leído por acá, ahorita ando leyendo "Eclipse" y en cuanto me ponga al día te daré mi opinión, pero por el momento ¡me está encantando! Lo de la comedia, pues me refería un poco a las situaciones divertidas que les van a pasar, sin embargo espero te guste el capítulo. Voy a tratar de trabajar más esa parte. Un saludo a ti también.**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: El termo era caro porque incluía la opción de tomar gaseosa ilimitada durante el crucero (ya que no están incluidas esas bebidas, solo limonada y té frio, los cuales son un asco) ¿No te gustan los camarones? Pues a mí me encantan, los mariscos son mi comida favorita. Un saludo y espero estés bien.**

 **Kokomi-desu: Pues tenía que aparentar ¿no? Tampoco lo vi intentar mucho luego de la negativa de Bogo XD. Pues a comerse una quesadilla con café, que no hay para más (sorry) Espero haber compensado esa espera, y espero más de esos bonitos reviews. Ah, y también espero que te animes a escribir algo en FanFiction, creo que sería tu fan No. 1, Suerte.**

 **See you at night: No me gusta dar spoilers, pero no, no se hundirá. Ya tengo una historia de pokémon con más o menos esa misma trama, así que omitiré esa tragedia. Saludos, y espero que no vengas a verme solo para violarme…**

 **Flame n´ Shadows: Eres un picaron…uwu, pero si todo le sale bien a Nick, probablemente tengas razón.**

 **Darkness66: Y aquí te doy la otra actualización. Recemos porque todo le vaya bien a Nick. (Bueno, reza tú, que yo ya sé cómo sigue) Un saludo y espero seguir viéndote por acá.**

 **Judy Starligh: Para subir historias debes crearte una cuenta, y pues irte a publish…y todo eso, algo difícil de explicar. Si quieres, cuando ya tengas una cuenta, mándame un mensaje y yo veo cómo te explico. Un saludo.**

 **Diana Carolina: Pues se lo tomo bastante bien ¿Por qué sería? Quién sabe.**

 **Belén Rivera: Pues sucederá…lo que está arriba, espero te guste el capítulo.**

 **Terra Natura: Ok, ok, tratare de agilizarme un poco más. Y no, este Jack no es un ¡VIL HIJO DE SU CHINGADA…! Ok ya… me calmo, no tengo que hacer spoilers. Y pues Nick tampoco intento demasiado para cambiar las camas…no sé, no sé.**

 **Raven-Spielgeman: Seré específico en algún momento, te lo aseguro. Aquí no vale el "los dejare con el pinche morbo" ya sé que me matan. Contigo ya van dos personas que me dicen mujer…creo. Solo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué? No es acusación ni nada, es sincera curiosidad. ¿Por qué? Espero no ser de esos autores y terminar el fic. Te juro que lo hare. Saludos y espero que sigas comentando, me gustó mucho tu review.**

 **: Ok, me engañaste, pero en tu perfil no hay ninguna nacionalidad y hablas bien el inglés, así que creí que era tu idioma nativo. De cualquier manera, si lo entiendo (tengo que, pues el TOEFL es requisito para mí en la U) así que sigue dejando los comentarios en ingles si así lo deseas. Saludos.**

 **Y sin decir nada más, me despido ¡Un abrazo!**

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Altaïr.**


	8. Si, Si Quiero

**¡Unas Vacaciones Forzadamente Divertidas!**

 **Si, Si Quiero**

Ok, definitivamente algo pasaba con Nick.

Lo conocía de algunos meses ya, pero podía decirse que ya sabía muy bien todas sus reacciones y manías. Sabia cuando algo le molestaba, cuando las cosas las decía de manera directa o irónica, sabia también cuando de verdad estaba ofendido o solamente fingía.

¿Y hoy? Pues hoy se veía sumamente nervioso y preocupado. Sinceramente no era la reacción que esperaba del después de haber ido a esa aburrida charla sobre todas las precauciones que habían que tomar en el barco. Me reí bastante cuando me conto todas las ocurrencias que había tenido en esos momentos. Sin embargo su actitud había cambiado bastante desde hacía un rato ya, desde que había vuelto del baño, para ser más específicos.

Además, quedaba el asunto de aquel momento en la parte de arriba del barco. ¿Qué había significado? Se suponía que iba a decirme algo importante, y aun ahora me carcomía la maldita curiosidad acerca de que había querido decirme. Le había dado algunas vueltas al asunto, sin encontrarle ninguna lógica coherente. Lo primero que pensaría cualquiera hubiera sido que iba a confesarme sus sentimientos o algo así, pero a mí se me hacía ridículo. Al principio, cuando lo pensé por vez primera, un hermoso sentimiento de esperanza había aflorado en mi interior. Sin embargo la imagen de la hermosa zorra que se le había insinuado había venido a derrumbar todos mis sueños. Eso solo servía para que Nick recordara que era bastante atractivo hacia las mujeres de su especie, y no tenía que recorrer a una extraña relación inter-especie. Bien era cierto que ya habíamos dicho el ser pareja para escapar de algunas situaciones, pero el bromear con el asunto solo era otra razón para pensar que sería imposible.

Entonces ¿Por qué su rara actitud?

Trate de no pensar en eso, al final terminaría sabiéndolo, de alguna manera u otra. Estábamos en un crucero atrapados durante ocho días solo con el otro. Y además, tendríamos que compartir cama.

Sabía que el truco de la cama era un riesgo, pues podía terminar bien o podía terminar mal, incluso cabía la posibilidad que Nick se enterara y armara todo un alboroto, o simplemente que se enojara y que pasáramos de esa manera los ocho días. Sin embargo, y en realidad, no tenía nada que perder, aparte de su amistad, pero era un riesgo que estaría dispuesta a correr.

Había llamado directamente al jefe Bogo una vez Nick se había ido a arreglar el asunto, y le había pedido que hiciera oídos sordos a cualquier petición que mi compañero le fuera a solicitar, tampoco es que fuera muy difícil para el jefe el cumplir mi petición. A pesar que existía el riesgo que le problema pudiera ser arreglado en recepción, sin necesidad de contactar a Bogo, el plan había salido maravillosamente bien, y ahora, aunque no sintiera nada por mí, sabría cómo era el dormir a su lado.

Por lo menos.

Ok, Nick apenas estaba tomando unos bocados de su cena, y eso ya era preocupante. A pesar que mi comida estaba bastante buena, mi prioridad en ese momento era saber qué demonios le pasaba al anormal zorro.

La un poco incomoda conversación que estábamos teniendo fue cortada por Nick, quien de repente volteo la mirada, hizo un pequeño gesto y se quedó callado, totalmente callado.

El nervioso zorro trago ruidosamente en seco. Ok, esto era el límite, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? No entendía nada de nada.

—Nick ¿Qué te pa…?

No pude continuar debido a que el zorro me callo con la mano levantada.

—Lo sabrás en un…momento ¿ok? Por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil. —Dijo totalmente nervioso.

Sentí un frio recorrerme la columna vertebral desde el cerebelo hasta la espalda baja. ¿Se habría enterado de mi treta con el cambio de habitación? Talvez quería preguntarme que porque demonios había hecho todo eso, que lo sentía si había pretendido algo que en realidad no era así, o que yo había malinterpretado alguna de sus acciones. Yo que sé, alguna manera de dejarme claro que todo esto no era reciproco, en caso que se hubiera dado cuenta de mis intenciones, o que fuera a pedirme explicaciones en caso que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Decidí adelantarme a todo.

—Nick…si es por todo el conflicto del cuarto, no era mi intención el engañarte, yo solo… — Me callé de la sorpresa, sin embargo no fue Nick la causa, fue la suave música que provenía de detrás mía.

Mi primera reacción, naturalmente fue voltear, efectivamente eran mariachis, y contrariamente a lo que había pensado, no le estaban tocando a la mesa de al lado, sino a la nuestra. Me les quede viendo extrañada, pensando que probablemente era un error. Sin embargo ellos siguieron acercándose, el mapache, quien era el cantante, con una sonrisa que parecía ser de antelación a algo.

Voltee a ver a Nick, pensando que él me devolvería la mirada de desconcierto, más lo que vi me dejo totalmente de piedra.

Nick ya no se encontraba en el asiento de enfrente, sino a un lado de la mesa, hincado.

¿Pero qué demonios…? No pude terminar, pues el zorro empezó a hablar.

—Judy…—Vi como tomaba aire antes de hablar. —Bueno, te conozco hace unos meses y yo…—Otro suspiro, pude ver como se serenaba y seguía hablando, más confiado. —Escucha, no soy muy bueno con las palabras, por eso siempre me he excusado con la ironía. Sin embargo tratare de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda… Escucha, eres la mejor animal que conozco, la primera, y la única que deposito alguna confianza en mí. Me hiciste ver bondad en aquellos en los que solo miraba corazones fríos. Me enseñaste que todo es posible, absolutamente todo, si lo intentas, que nunca nada está perdido mientras no creas que lo esté. —No pude evitar taparme la boca con las manos, esto solo podía ir en una sola dirección. —Me diste a la mejor compañera de trabajo y a la mejor amiga que pudiera pedir. Sé que no puedo pedirte más que eso, pero lo hare. Judy Hopps, ¿te gustaría ser mí…?

— ¡Si! ¡Si, si, si! — Esta vez fui yo la que se dio el lujo de interrumpirlo a él, pero es que no me la creía, para nada.

¿Era un sueño? Talvez, pero sí lo era, lo disfrutaría al máximo.

Sabiendo, y sin importarme para nada, monte una de las escenas más clichés del universo entero al abalanzarme encima del zorro, sin poder contener mi felicidad. Pude ver como una hermosa sonrisa empezaba a adornar su rostro, y cuando al fin, y por primera vez junte mi boca con la suya, los mariachis y las mesas cercanas estallaron en aplausos. Pero apenas me di cuenta.

El momento fue increíble, maravilloso, espectacular…mágico. Mi cuerpo se tensó ante toda la adrenalina que había reunido, para después relajarse por completo. Y sin ningún obstáculo, me deje llevar. El aroma cítrico de Nick invadió mi nariz, su calidez inundo todo mi ser. El beso fue inexperto, más muy pasional, mientras todas las emociones que habíamos reprimido durante todo ese tiempo por fin eran liberadas. Cuando por fin necesitamos el aire para seguir viviendo, nos separamos, mas no rompimos el contacto visual.

—Déjame ver si entendí…—Empezó a hablar el zorro. — ¿Eso fue un sí?

Nos pusimos de pie y nos volvimos a sentar.

Rodé los ojos, sin poder quitar la idiota sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro.

—No se…habría de pensarlo ¿no crees? —Le respondí en el mismo tono de broma.

Nick pareció acordarse entonces de algo. Saco una cajita rectangular de su bolsa izquierda. La abrió y me la puso enfrente.

Por segunda vez en la noche, me quede con la boca abierta. En la caja se encontraba un hermoso collar con una gema color morado en su centro. Voltee hacia Nick, quien me devolvió la mirada, expectante.

—Y… ¿te gustó?

Yo sonreí, encantada.

— ¡Me encantó! ¡Muchas gracias!

—Menos mal, porque lo pague con tu tarjeta del barco.

Me quede unos segundos asimilando su respuesta.

— ¿Qué…?

La risa de Nick logro que me diera cuenta de la situación, me empecé a reír con él

—Es broma, hermosa. —Me dijo con una sonrisa galante. —Fue con tu tarjeta de crédito.

—Ja, ja, ja —Le contesté con ironía. Luego cambie mi tono. —Muchas gracias Nick…por absolutamente todo esto. ¿Lo tenías planeado?

—De hecho, fue algo espontaneo, aunque desde el principio tuve la esperanza de que pasaría. Fue precisamente por eso por lo que me judío tanto la interrupción allá arriba.

Sentí como una burbujeante felicidad subía por mi garganta.

— ¿Entonces si ibas a declararte cuando estuvimos allí?

— ¡Claro! No sabes todo el sufrimiento que me has hecho pasar, coneja. —Nick pareció darse cuenta de algo. — ¿Qué era eso que me ibas a decir al principio? ¿Acerca de un engaño sobre el cambio de habitación?

Sentí una oleada de vergüenza, pensé que lo había pasado por alto. La pregunta era retórica, pues para esos momentos, Nick ya tenía claro cuales habían sido mis intenciones.

—Oh vamos, ya debes saberlo, solo quieres oírme decirlo ¿verdad?

—Yo sufrí, ahora te toca a ti, querida. Entonces ¿Qué querías decirme? ¿Algo acerca de que querías dormir a la par de este apuesto zorro?

— ¿Quieres oírlo? Pues ahí va. Si, quería dormir contigo. Hace un tiempo que me gustas Nick, pero siempre pensé que sería imposible… De hecho, aun no me lo creo.

— ¡Yo tampoco! De hecho, ya no aguanto más la condenada situación. ¿Qué te parece si nos saltamos el postre y…?

Fue mi turno para molestarlo.

—Tranquilo galán, puede que te quiera mucho, pero nada me evitara de tomar el postre. Así que te aguantas.

Me vio con cara de perrito lastimado, más permanecí firme. Al final rodó los ojos fastidiado y se cruzó de brazos.

El mesero llego con la carta de postres y tanto Nick como yo empezamos a analizarla. Había postres que tenían muy buena vista, por lo que no podía decidirme.

— ¿Qué vas a comer? —Le pregunté a Nick, talvez así me decidía.

Me vio con una cara picara.

—No se… ¿Qué tal la coneja que está enfrente mía?

Yo alcé las cejas momentáneamente antes de entender su respuesta. Y no pude evitar el sonrojarme furiosamente.

Nick me vio, fingiendo contrariedad.

—Ah… ¿tu hablabas de lo que hay en la carta?

Le dirigí una mirada que significaba algo así como "baboso". El empezó a reírse.

—Creo que… ¿Qué te parece el "brownie de chocolate derretido con almendras"?

Ya lo había considerado, pero estaba entre ese o un pastel de zanahorias. Al final decidí ese postre.

—Creo que pediré el brownie. —Le dije a Nick.

—Perfecto, que sean dos. — Nick llamo al camarero e hizo los pedidos. Después empezamos a hablar.

Yo sinceramente seguía creyendo que todo era un sueño, y para estos momentos, me dolería mucho el despertar. Sin embargo, ese beso había sido tan real que no podía serlo, tenía que aceptarlo, estábamos en la encantadora realidad. Nick pareció darse cuenta de mis emociones, pues sonrió con ternura.

—Todavía no te lo crees ¿eh?

—No seas vanidoso, tu tampoco.

Nick negó, divertido.

—Los nervios que sentí fueron lo suficientemente reales como para recordármelo.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, verlo tan nervioso había sido bastante adorable. Y lo era aún más sabiendo que esos nervios habían sido por mí.

El camarero nos trajo nuestros postres. Eran una especie de brownie derretido con helado de vainilla a la par. Estaba delicioso.

Una vez terminamos, dejamos una propina para el camarero, y ya nos dirigíamos a la salida cuando Nick se desvió. Pude ver como sacaba su cartera y les daba propina a los mariachis. Intercambio unas palabras con ellos y regreso conmigo.

— ¿Nuevos amigos? —Le pregunté.

—Nunca olvidare su buen trabajo. — Nick me tomo de la mano.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Vamos al cuarto? —Le pregunte con un tono sugerente.

—De hecho, tengo otros planes. ¿Tienes tu traje de baño?

—En la habitación, ¿quieres ir a la piscina? —La sonrisa enigmática del zorro solo sirvió para consternarme.

—Casi, vamos al cuarto a cambiarnos, quiero llevarte a un lugar.

— ¿Es esta una excusa para verme en el traje de baño? —Ahora que no había sentimientos que ocultar, podía hablar libremente con él.

—Casi, pero no totalmente. Tu solo confía en mí.

Para ese momento ya habíamos llegado a los elevadores. Subimos al primero que llegó y bajamos hasta la cubierta Upper. Una vez en el elevador, Nick pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me acercó más a él. Yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y lo abrace de vuelta. De verdad estaba disfrutando todo esto.

Caminamos sin soltarnos hasta la habitación. El corredor se encontraba desierto, pues todos estaban en los distintos puntos del barco, realizando sus actividades. Llegamos hasta nuestra habitación. Para nuestra sorpresa, el encargado de los cuartos había estado allí de nuevo. Había levantado la parte superior de las sabanas de la cama, la cual ya se encontraba lista para que fuéramos a dormir. Sobre la misma se encontraban dos chocolates, así como una especie de periódico con información de todas las actividades que habría al día siguiente. Lo que más me llamo la atención fue la pequeña escultura de toallas que había hecho. Se trataba de un elefante sentado. Pero lo más divertido fue que le había puesto en la cara los lentes que Nick había dejado en la habitación. Pude ver como Nick también sonreía ante el ingenio de quien fuera que había hecho la limpieza.

—Bueno, eso es ser creativo. Parece que alguien se acaba de ganar una propina.

Yo solo le sonreí, tome mis cosas para cambiarme y me metí al baño. Pude oír la voz de Nick, como si fuera un berrinche.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Te vas a cambiar allí adentro? —

Me sonroje debido a lo que su pregunta significaba.

—Guardare el espectáculo para después, cariño. Aprovecha y cámbiate allí afuera de una vez.

—Más noche…cobrare mi venganza. —Oí la voz del zorro antes de que empezara a revolver en su maleta.

Aun sin saber exactamente los planes del zorro, me cambie rápidamente de ropa. Antes de salir, no pude evitar voltear hacia el espejo. No sabía si era simplemente fruto de los increíbles acontecimientos recientes pero vi un brillo inusual en mis ojos. Supuse que se debía a la felicidad que me embargaba. Estaba en un crucero con mi-ahora-novio durante ocho días completos. Y apenas empezaba.

Sentí un pequeño sentimiento de pánico al imaginar que pasaría cuando Nick me viera en el bikini. ¿Le gustaría? ¿Se decepcionaría? Sabía que estaba ahogándome en un vaso de agua, pues en realidad no tenía mucho que temer. Me puse un cubre-bañador que venía con el traje y salí finalmente del baño, para encontrarme con Nick ya con su pantaloneta puesta y una camisa para nadar color celeste, acostado en la cama.

— ¿Lista precio…? —Su quijada literalmente cayó al suelo.

—Y… —Empecé, algo nerviosa — ¿Te gusta?

—Estás…hermosa. —Pude ver la admiración en los ojos de Nick.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, tampoco era para tanto.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo, en el cual Nick se encargó de inspeccionarme de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Rompí el pequeño momento. Nick asintió y saco dos toallas de piscina del pequeño mueble.

Sin saber muy bien hacia dónde ir, opte por dejarme llevar por Nick, quien me había pasado nuevamente el brazo por los hombros. En el elevador bajamos hasta la cubierta Promenade. La cual quedaba justo debajo de los pisos con cuartos con balcón. Era la única cubierta que tenía salida a los laterales, si no se contaba a las superiores. Salimos por una puerta situada en la proa del barco y cruzamos unos cuantos cortavientos antes de llegar hasta nuestro objetivo. Y me quede maravillada. Un jacuzzi activo se encontraba en el lugar. Debajo de las burbujas se podía observar una linterna vario-color que alternaba entre azul, verde y morado. Éramos los únicos en el lugar.

— ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó Nick mientras ponía las toallas en una silla de piscina que había cerca.

Yo asentí, el lugar era increíble.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de los jacuzzis?

—Se pueden ver desde el balcón de nuestro cuarto. Me pareció bonito el que viniéramos.

Nick se quitó la camisa, quedándose solo con los shorts, y se metió despacio al agua.

— ¿Esta muy caliente?

—No mucho, ¿me vas a dejar aquí plantado?

Yo me deshice del cubre-bañador y con cuidado, entre en la tibia y burbujeante agua. Nick extendió sus brazos hacia mí, y yo me acurruque en su pecho, abrazándolo por el vientre. Dado que la baranda que nos separaba del mar se volvía vidrio en esa parte, podíamos ver a la perfección la inmensidad del mar. Había luna llena, por lo que esta se veía reflejada en el tranquilo océano. Oíamos la suave brisa del mar, atenuada en cierta manera por los corta-vientos. También se oían las alegres voces que provenían de las cubiertas de arriba.

Estuvimos allí un buen rato, abrazados y contemplando las pacificas aguas. El barco se movía lenta pero a velocidad constante sobre ellas.

Voltee a ver a Nick y el hizo lo mismo. Y por segunda vez en nuestra vida, juntamos de nuevo nuestros labios. Fue un beso más lento que el anterior, más tranquilo. Pase mis brazos por su cuello y el afianzo el agarre en mi cintura. En un momento, sentí como los labios de Nick se desprendían de los míos y empezaban a trazar un lento caminos por todo mi cuello hasta mi clavícula. Yo solo eche la cabeza para atrás, dándole más espacio para trabajar. Un leve gemido salió de mi garganta inconscientemente, más no me importo. La boca de Nick volvió a subir, hasta que sentí un aliento en mi oreja que hizo que todo mi pelaje se erizara. Oí la suave voz del vulpino al mismo tiempo que me hacía cosquillas en la oreja.

—Regresemos al cuarto.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la penetrante mirada verde de Nick, oscurecida, casi salvaje por el deseo. Yo no puse ninguna objeción, e hicimos nuestro camino hacia la mejor noche de nuestra vida.

* * *

 **Primero, y antes que me maten. No estoy omitiendo la escena, simplemente la escena va a ir en el próximo capítulo. Depende como me salga, pensare en si subirle el rating a la historia o no. Muchas gracias por todo, todo el apoyo.**

 **En el Carnival Dream hay un total de diez jacuzzis distribuidos en todo el barco. Cuatro alrededor de la cubierta Promenade (La última escena se realiza en uno de ellos) Dos en la cubierta Lido, dos en la sección solo para adultos del crucero (Hablo por la relajación y todo eso, y que solo dejan pasar a mayores de 18, no porque estén permitidos actos de mayores) y los últimos dos están en el área de Spa (Solo me entere, jamás entre a ese lugar)**

 **Y las aventuras siguen, este solo es el comienzo. Habrá muchas divertidas historias más que se avecinan, sobre todo el sukulento próximo capítulo.**

 **Les recuerdo que aún están a tiempo para el concurso de "Eligiendo a los comandantes" Oficialmente el concurso se cerrara el sábado dieciséis de Julio. Para más información, entren al tópico con ese mismo nombre en el foro "Cuartel General del ZPD"**

 **Tambien cree un nuevo concurso, ¿quieren participar? Pues vayan y sukulenten sus vistas**

 **Ahora, let´s go con sus sukulentisimos reviews.** 😋 😉

 **Ser Sin Nombre: Pues no pude pensar acerca de cuál serenata le iban a dar, así que tendrán que imaginarse la que más les guste. Saludos y espero seguir viéndote por acá.**

 **El loquito 3D: Pues sí, quiero aprovechar el tiempo que estarán ahí al máximo. Efectivamente, ya lo he hecho, y te recomiendo mucho que vayas a uno algún día. Y tengo un bate, así que ¡Bateo de regreso el pollaso volador!**

 **Terra Natura: ¡Bieeeeeen! Espero estés bien y que sigas comentando (Estas obligada)**

 **Flame n´ Shadows: Pues acá vengo para bajarte el corazón, espero el capítulo llene tus expectativas. Saludos. El setso salvaje es más adelante, así que no me pegues.**

 **Alex Fox de Wilde: Ya somos más los que congeniamos con Nick. Muchas gracias amigo, espero te siga gustando la historia.**

 **Alicevalentine: No sé si fue rápido, pero hice lo que pude :P**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: Lo malo son los ¡Pinshes nervios que son una total basura y una mierd*! En serio, odio las putas y necesarias declaraciones. Coraje y determinación, los dos valores más difíciles de sacar a flote. Espero te guste el capítulo, saludos.**

 **Darkness66: ¡Gracias! Todo lo que dijo Nick lo saque de mis propios pensamientos cuando yo estaba viviendo la misma y desesperante experiencia. Me empecé a matar de la risa enfrente de los encargados cuando pensé lo del Titanic. Un saludo.**

 **Belén Rivera: Y aquí está la próxima ¡Espero la disfrutes!**

 **AngieMorjim: Gracias, me alegra que te haya causado risa (pensé que solo a mí me causaban risa esas tonterías)**

 **Kokomi-desu: Pues todos andan prediciendo el capítulo, al parecer. De cualquier forma, espero disfrutes con el capítulo. Este ha sido de los más largos que he escrito y pues, espero sea bien recibido. Bueno, fuera del fastidio, trabajar en un crucero debe ser bueno (al menos que trabajes limpiando los cuartos o sufras de mareo.) Un saludo y espero seguir viéndote por acá.**

 **Raven-Spiegelman: Espero no salir del closet por todos estos comentarios. Que va, me gustan demasiado las mujeres como para eso. De cualquier manera, tienes razón, descartando a escritores como Apheront o The Paintom Opera, los escritores varones no son muy buenos que digamos. Espero te siga gustando el fic.**

 **Judy Starlight: Para ayudar, lindo día a ti también.**

 **Hillary Dragons: No sé si ya te seguía antes, pero estoy seguro que te conocía mucho antes de que escribieras ese review. Para curiosear, me metí en tu perfil, y efectivamente yo ya había leído tu fin, de hecho estoy seguro de haber dejado algún review por allí. De eso ya más de uno o dos años. Son impresionante todos los autores de otros fandoms que me he encontrado por acá. Espero esta actualización te saque también una sonrisa y que te guste.**

 **M.C. Leto: Gracias, de hecho estoy leyendo en estos momentos tu fic, y cuando lo me ponga al día te dejare algún comentario, pero por el momento llevas la tensión al máximo nivel, bien hecho. Me alegra que te gustara la parte graciosa, espero poder seguir sacándote más sonrisas. Un abrazo (de hombre) y nos vemos a la próxima.**

 **Y pues nada, agradeceré todas sus muestras de que les está gustando la historia, tales como sus reviews, favoritos y follows. Siempre contestare comentarios.**

 **También pueden darme ideas, correcciones o saludos por PM, siempre les responderé.**

 **Se despide Altaïr.**

 **Rest In Peace.**


	9. Cuando dos almas se juntan

¡Unas Vacaciones Forzadamente Divertidas!

 **Tablón de anuncios**

 **Primero que nada ¡Muchisisisimas gracias por todos sus reviews! ¡Madre mía, no me lo puedo creer, más de 20! De verdad los quiero mucho.**

 **Y tengo algo que proponerles. Si este capítulo supera la veintena de reviews, subiré un mini-fic que he estado planeando. Les diré que aunque su situación es algo divertida, no esperen una trama muy profunda. Ya que sé que todos ustedes son unos morbosos, esta historia estará en el rating M, y les dejare una pequeña descripción.**

 **Los oficiales Hopps y Wilde quedan atrapados en su apartamento debido a unas intensas tormentas. En estos días, los instintos naturales de la coneja por conseguir descendencia se activan, y un pobre zorro tendrá que lidiar con ello. La suerte no está muy de su lado ¿o sí?**

 **También les aviso que aún están a tiempo para participar en la competencia para ser moderadores del foro "Cuartel General del ZPD" o para inscribirse en el concurso "Trabajando en parejas" link en mi perfil.**

 **Respondo reviews al final**

* * *

 **Cuando dos almas se juntan**

El camino de regreso fue un martirio. Un largo y doloroso martirio contra mis deseos, que la coneja no hacía sino incrementar. Parecía estar un poco más cuerda que yo, y se aprovechaba de la situación, sacándome varias veces de quicio. Una vez entramos en el elevador, y dado que íbamos solos, Judy me jalo hacia ella, adentrándome en otro apasionado beso. Pego su cuerpo lo más que pudo al mío, nublando absolutamente todos mis sentidos. De no haber sido por el aviso de llegada del elevador, juro que la hubiera tomado en ese mismo instante. Con una sonrisa socarrona, la coneja se separó de mí y empezó a caminar por delante mía, moviendo las caderas muy a propósito. Estoy seguro que en esos momentos yo era un zombi, completamente a su merced.

El recorrido por el interminable laberinto de habitaciones fue una completa vía dolorosa. Cuando por fin llegamos al lugar, Judy saco su tarjeta y estaba a punto de insertarla en la ranura cuando "accidentalmente" cayó al suelo. La coneja se agacho muy lentamente a recogerla.

"Dios cristo padre bendito redentor y todopoderoso inmaculado." Fueron las únicas palabras que se me ocurrieron. La muy condenada sabía que me tenia del cogote. No estaba seguro si era la primera vez de Judy, pero si sabía que ella conocía las maneras de volver loco a cualquier macho. De eso no me quedaba ninguna duda.

Abrió la puerta, y antes de que yo pudiera siquiera reaccionar, se metió al baño.

"Me cago en mi vida" — ¿Es en serio zanahorias? Esto es más de lo que un mortal puede aguantar ¿sabías?

—No seas llorón y sécate ¿quieres? No quiero dejar húmeda nuestra cama.

Al momento de pronunciar "nuestra cama" algo se movió en mí. Lo había inferido desde antes, pero el hecho que hacia veinticuatro horas, yo estaba simplemente deseando ser algo más que su amigo, era bastante difícil de asimilar. No podía creerlo.

—No sé porque te molestas, si al final, y quiera que no, esa cama va a terminar húmeda. —Bueno, al menos estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo como para decir una de mis típicas bromas

Oí un pequeño sonido de exclamación, y luego como algunas cosas caían al suelo. Puse una cara de satisfacción al imaginarme a Judy con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y botando nerviosamente sus cosas en el suelo.

— ¿Todo bien preciosa? —Pregunté como todo buen novio que soy

—S…si, tan solo se me cayeron unas cosas.

Durante toda esta conversación, yo me había puesto un pants y una camisa blanca de cuello V holgada, que sabía que no iban a durar mucho sobre mí. Forme una cara de malicia al pensar en eso, y decidí esperar en el balcón.

La vista era preciosa, la luna alumbraba el mar, dándole un toque aperlado. A mi derecha se encontraba la cabina de mando desde donde se controlaba el barco, el cual avanzaba dócilmente. Se seguía oyendo el leve barullo que provenía de arriba, y eso, por alguna razón, me dio un sentimiento de calma. Mi vida en estos momentos era perfecta.

Sentí un suave y cálido cuerpo rodearme por la cintura. Sonreí con anticipación y me voltee para contemplar una de las imágenes más hermosas que había visto en mi vida. Mi compañera se encontraba con un pijama ligero color blanco. Entonces supe que ella era todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida, todo lo que quería.

El contacto lo comenzó ella. Con nuestros labios pegados, y sin ninguna intención de despegarlos, hicimos nuestro recorrido de vuelta hacia adentro. La abrace y me tire a la cama, de modo que ella quedo encima de mí. Después de unos momentos, me di la vuelta, quedando encima de ella, y apoyándome en mis codos y mis rodillas.

Despegue mis labios de los suyos, y tal y como la otra vez, empecé a trazar un camino por su cuello. Su aroma era totalmente adictivo para mí, y todavía no lograba descifrarlo. Ella no se quedaba quieta, y mientras yo iba descendiendo, sus manos se encargaban de erizar mi pelaje con su suave y tibio toque. Llegue hasta el final del cuello de su pijama, y sintiendo bastante molesto el obstáculo, me di a la tarea de retirarlo. Judy no puso ninguna traba, simplemente levanto las manos para facilitarme la tarea. Me aleje un poco, dispuesto a deleitarme con la figura que tenía enfrente. Y vaya que lo hice, era una visión misma del olimpo, del cielo, o de cualquier lugar al que los mortales no tenían acceso. Solo yo.

Solo la luna fue testigo de nuestro amor.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Nah, es mentira. :3

Reanude mi camino por todo su pecho desnudo hasta llegar a su estrecha cintura. Ella se contorsionaba de placer, mientras emitía pequeños pero provocadores gemidos. Yo estaba a punto de explotar, pero ella me había hecho sufrir, y ahora era su turno. Seguí bajando hasta que me tope nuevamente con tela. Con un gruñido de fastidio, me encontré con el short blanco del pijama.

Sonreí con malicia. Los actos urgidos de la coneja la delataban, pero por el momento, la sacaría de quicio un poco más de tiempo. Sin llegar a tocar, exhale un suave aliento en la parte baja de su abdomen, provocando que se tensara de inmediato y que toda su piel se erizara. Podía sentir como la estaba llevando a sus límites, y eso me encantaba. Tener ese tipo de control sobre ella, igual que ella lo tenía sobre mí. Pase ligeramente mi hocico por la prenda que tapaba su intimidad, y sentí con placer como su respiración se volvía mucho más pesada. La roce con mi mano, solo para sorprenderme con lo excitada que se encontraba. El líquido ya había hecho una mancha en el pijama. Pase mi mano un par de veces, hasta que la coneja no lo pudo soportar más.

—Nick…p-por favor…deja de hacerme esto—Dijo entre suspiros y con mucha dificultad. Pude oír la desesperación en su voz.

Decidí entonces que ya había sido suficiente. Baje apresuradamente la última ropa que la cubría, y no pude evitar ver su intimidad. Era hermosa.

Pase mi hocico por toda su parte baja, y pude sentir como todo su cuerpo tembló de anticipación. El olor quedo impregnado en mi memoria para siempre. Supe desde ese momento que no podría tener a otra pareja que no fuera Judy. Y con ese pensamiento, hice finalmente el contacto contra su intimidad.

La reacción fue intensa, rápida y liberadora para ella. Arqueó su espalda mientras emitía un profundo gemido de placer. Yo me dedique a empezar a probar e identificar ese lugar, para muchos prohibido. Judy paso sus patas por encima de mi cuello, entrelazándolas por sobre mi nuca.

A medida que mi velocidad aumentaba, también lo hacían sus reacciones. Su agarre sobre mi pelo se afianzaba cada vez más, mientras la coneja levantaba la cadera, tratando de profundizar el contacto. Mi boca, aunque inexperta, estaba logrando el nublar completamente su juicio. Yo, por mi parte, me encontraba en la gloria. Su interior se encontraba tibio, suave y muy mojado. El sabor indescriptible y ligeramente amargo de la coneja estaba inundando todos mis sentidos, mientras que sus exigentes movimientos solo lograban animarme más.

Estuve atento, grabándome cada uno de sus movimientos, cada una de sus reacciones. Y todo indicaba a que se estaba acercando al orgasmo. Muy posiblemente a su primer orgasmo. Sin embargo yo tenía otros planes para ella. Me detuve en el momento más o menos justo, y me aleje lo más que sus constrictoras patas me lo permitieron.

—Nick…por favor…no hagas esto —Su voz desesperada fue de las cosas más tiernas que había oído en mi vida.

—Vamos cariño…solo dilo, di que me deseas, que me necesitas. —El poder que en ese momento ejercía sobre ella era otro nivel para mí. El ver a la independiente coneja tan vulnerable me embargaba de amor e instinto de protección hacia ella.

— ¿No quieres…una declaración completa mejor? —Contesto con ironía, y según creo, sincero enojo, más aun con la respiración agitada. —Bien. Entonces…te necesito Nick, más que nada en el mundo. Ahora…por favor, ¡termina tu puto trabajo! —La urgencia en su voz era notable, y decidí no molestarla más. Con un único movimiento, volví a mi labor, esta vez sin detenerme hasta sus cada vez más notorios espasmos. Hasta que al final, y con un largo gemido liberador, la induje en su primera explosión de placer, la explosión de líquidos que hubo dentro termino mojándome por completo. Su agarre en mi nuca se aflojo, y pude retirar mi cabeza empapada y verla de frente.

Sus hermosos ojos se encontraban perdidos en alguna parte del techo, mientras sus manos habían dejado de agarrar mi cabeza pues se había afianzado con firmeza a las sabanas debajo de ella. Su respiración entrecortada empezó a tranquilizarse. Hasta que al fin reacciono, y volteo sus ojos hacia mí.

—Nick…yo… —La calle con un beso, las palabras en ese momento sobraban.

Y entonces, ella se hizo cargo de la situación. ¿En qué momento desaparecieron mis prendas?, no estoy seguro, pero tampoco me importó. De repente, y sin previo aviso, me vi inmiscuido en sus tremendamente deliciosas y tibia caricias. Los ligeros respingos que daba al momento en el que pasaba por algún área sensible.

Yo no me quede atrás, y empecé también a explorar su menudo y hermoso cuerpo, tratando de memorizar cada lugar de ese cálido ser que ahora era mío. Nuestras caricias eran lentas, en calma, y sin ninguna prisa. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Poco a poco el sentimiento fue creciendo en intensidad, y yo estaba en mis últimos momentos de cordura. Las caricias se hicieron más demandantes, y después de un rato, ya no quedo ninguna prenda que me separara de ella. Puse mis brazos a los lados de su cabeza, y la vi a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto amaba. Su mirada estaba oscurecida por el deseo, aunque supuse que yo estaba igual.

— ¿Estas segura de esto? —Mi voz sonó muy ronca, tanto que apenas la reconocí. —No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres.

Ella me vio con ternura, y por toda respuesta, acercó sus labios a los míos, juntándonos en otro apasionado beso, que fue el detonante.

Y ese fue el último pensamiento racional que tuve.

A pesar del cansancio que sentía, no podía dormir, y estaba seguro de que la sonrisita de baboso no se me iba de la cara. Era el día más feliz de mi vida.

El bultito que dormía acurrucado la par mía se movió un poco, acomodándose mejor. Yo la voltee a ver con infinita ternura, y la acerque más a mí, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo contra el mío. Nuestra única prenda era la sabana, y no podía pedirlo de otra manera.

Ya que habíamos dejado la puerta del balcón abierta, el suave sonido del mar se filtraba, dándome una deliciosa sensación de calma y bienestar. Jamás había estado tan relajado en toda mi vida.

No podía creer toda la felicidad que la coneja había traído a mi vida. Le había dado un nuevo sentido, una confianza que hacía ratos no recibía, le dio una amiga de verdad, sincera y transparente en todo, y finalmente, le había dado al amor de su vida. Donde menos se lo esperaba. Y en forma de una linda y adorable oficial de policía.

La vida era irónica, tal vez por eso yo también era así. Pero aprovecharía al máximo el amor de Judy, y trataría de hacerla lo más feliz que pudiera.

Después de todo, este viaje apenas está comenzando.

* * *

 **Me pase de verga, lo admito, lo sé, ahorita mismo voy y cambio el condenado rating. ¿Se creyeron la broma del precio? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Ok.**

 **Como ven, puse a Judy un poco nada inocente al principio, pero en el próximo capítulo explico el por qué fue así…**

 **Espero les guste este capítulo, y que no haya sido muy grueso…ahora que lo pienso, es el primer lemmon normal que hay en este fandom en español, corríjanme si no es cierto, pero estoy casi seguro de que sí.**

 **Los invitare cordialmente (con una pistola apuntando a sus cabezas) que se pasen a nuestro foro y vean todo lo que está pasando por allí.**

 **Para todos aquellos que se vieron aludidos en el conflicto que hubo, si están leyendo esto, les pido que todo eso se quede allí, y que sigamos siendo tan buenos amigos como siempre.**

" **Escribes como chava" "Sinceramente pensé que eras mujer" "No conocía ningún autor hombre que escribiera así" Señoritas, voy a terminar creyéndomelo, (ok no) solo digamos que trato de plasmar mis sentimientos. ¿El nombre Altaïr no les dice nada?**

 **Recuerden nuestro pequeño trato (Al que los metí por la fuerza) Que esta allá arriba, que sé que quieren leer ese tipo de historias, que los conozco, que sé que son unos pillines.**

 **Y nada, ahora responderé sus reviews, y recuerden que los amo a todos (como hombre). En serio, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Hillary Dragons: No sé muy bien como reaccionaras a este capítulo, pero espero te guste. Ojala tu paciencia haya sido recompensada como espero haberlo hecho. Siento un poco de polémica por saber cómo tomaras este capítulo. En fin, me estoy haciendo bolas, espero te guste.**

 **Alex Fox de Wilde: ._. Te lo juro, por el nombre pensé que eras hombre… (Me pasa a mí también, como podrías comprobar) Lo siento amiga, me alegra muchísimo que te gustara, espero este también lo haga, en serio, tengo algo de miedo de como reaccionara todo el mundo. Saludos.**

 **Terra Natura: Baia Baia, ahí está completo, no me mates ¿trato? Ok…**

 **Biakko Yugure: Espero sigas comentando, no sabes cuándo me anima el recibir comentarios como el tuyo, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Y de verdad espero te guste el capítulo. (Estoy awebado)**

 **Pyro phoenix-bird: Ok... Espero no me catalogues como un pervertido, en mi defensa, fui llevado a punta de pistola a hacer este capitulo. Saludos**

 **Flame n´Shadows: Felicidades...me sacaste una sonrisa, y pues espero lograr que te sonrojes, ya que quiero mi gato muerto...lo necesito ¡Lo deseo! Saludos.**

 **Belen Rivera: Subire el rating, como ya dije, me pase de verga...voy a tener que hacerlo, y pues, espero te guste la historia. Gracias por tus bonitos comentarios.**

 **Darkness66: Gracias, espero seguir viendote por acá, un saludo.**

 **El loquito 3D: Gracias...¿en serio se te reventó? Debe haber sido gracioso...me alegró por tu amigo, es de las cosas mas increibles que pueden pasarle a uno. Shit, es que tengo mala punteria con los pollazos. Suerte.**

 **Ser sin nombre: Imagínate a mí, que fui quien lo escribió. Ahora solo pura splenda y pendejada sintética. (Ok no) pero igual, espero sigas comentando por acá, de verdad aprecio tu comentario.**

 **See you at night: Lo lamento, en serio, pero recibí un par de amenazas de muerte, y otra de tortura, así que me daba repelús el no hacerlo. Igual, trate de hacerlo lo más sentimental que pude UwU. Espero me perdones y que te siga gustando, te juro que es el único capítulo de eso que va a haber.**

 **Kokomi-desu: Thank you, girl.** **Supuse que tu reacción sería algo así, en serio, tus comentarios son de los que más disfruto leer. Ahí está toa tu sukulencia, no me mates, plis. Espero no haberte dejado "vestida y alborotada" esta vez. ¿Dos veces? ¿Cuales? Recuerdo que solo ha sido una…a no…ya me acordé XD Saludos y espero seguir viéndote.**

 **Raven-Spiegelman: Si, dibujo, de hecho hice la imagen que será la portada de mi próxima historia…bueno, no la coloree, pues pintar se me da como el culo, así que se la pase a una amiga que lo coloreo y la subió a algún lugar (Es coreana y pinta pero re-divinisimo mi vida (Léelo con voz gay y gangosa))…bueno, no sé qué complicaciones hubo, así que no podrás encontrarla en ningún lado, al menos hasta que la ponga de portada. Pero está bien sukulenstrusnki. Y tengo 17 años, por si lo preguntabas, si ya se, demasiado joven para escribir estas cosas…solo digo que he vivido. Saludos.**

 **Andylis: Pues acá te lo dejo, espero te guste mucho, y espero también sigas dejando reviews, me encantan.**

 **Predaien-Gaiden: Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, e iré por partes. Nick estaba inspirado, digamos eso, soy consciente de que alguien podría recrear el color, pero se me ocurrió ponerlo y pues…no te lo tomes a mal. Tratare de leer tu fic, pero el tiempo no me trata muy bien, y leerme más de trescientos mil palabras lo oigo algo cansado, pero hare lo que pueda.**

 **Blahblahblahblah0987: Gracias, a mi también me encantaron las tuyas. De verdad lamento lo que sea que estas enfrentando, recuerda, ánimo y todo al final pasa. Espero estés muy bien, y cualquier cosa, no dudes en hablar conmigo. No, no me lo salte, espero te animes un poco.**

 **ChoMi-ChoMi: Pues sí, para este punto ya no me sorprende…pues espero poder satisfacer tu perversión. Saludos, y pues…muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Otro loco más: Gracias, espero sigas comentando. Quiero dos de mora y el resto de piña, por favor.**

 **Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: Guau, al parecer lo vas leyendo de dos en dos, espero te gusten los capítulos que te faltan, y también este. También espero que sigas comentando, muchas gracias.**

 **Guest: Gracias, Creeme, Catherina no es tan secundaria como parece...solo...esperalo.**

 **No hay mucho más que decir…simplemente**

 **Rest In Peace.**


	10. Fun At Sea

**Cualquier comida que debería provenir de la res, cerdo, o cualquier otro mamífero, son totalmente sintéticos.**

 **Fun At Sea (Parte 1)**

Me moví ligeramente, empezando a despertar. Por alguna razón sentía que era de día. Busque a tientas hacia los lados de la cama, hasta que logre sentir un suave bulto. Lo jale hacia mí, sorprendiéndome de lo ligero que era. Cuando lo abrace, supe que algo iba mal.

Olía como ella, pero no estaba tibio como ella, no tan suave como ella, y era mucho más blando que ella. Abrí los ojos alarmado, sin poder ubicarme bien. Tarde un momento en empezar a acostumbrarme a la luz, y por consiguiente, a definir los contornos del lugar donde me encontraba.

Un pequeño sentimiento empezó a invadirme. Creció de inmediato en mi mente, transformándose en pánico. ¿Habría sido un sueño? No podía ser, no. Busque algún indicio que me dijera que era mentira, que me corroborara que todo había sido real.

Lo obtuve, pude comprobar casi de inmediato que no era mi habitación, además del leve temblor que provocaba la inestabilidad del barco. No fue hasta que oí ruido en el baño que solté un suspiro de alivio. Hasta ese momento mi mente se estaba dando cuenta que para que su aroma estuviera en la almohada, tendría que haber dormido en ella. Abrace más la almohada, mientras inhalaba profundamente. Adoraba ese aroma, era como… bueno, era confuso, pero olía a algo fresco… ¿menta? Pero no solo eso…también había bastante dulce, seria ¿vainilla? ¿Caramelo? Daba un poco igual, tendría tiempo para averiguarlo.

El sonido de la ducha inundo el cuarto, y fue cuando una perversa idea cruzo por mi mente. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude de la cama y me dirigí al baño. La cortina del cuarto se encontraba levemente entreabierta, dejando pasar la luz del día.

Debido a que la noche anterior había dormido sin ropa, no había ningún impedimento para que entrara en ella. Bueno…era otra fantasía que tachar de la lista. Esperaba que hubiera dejado la puerta cerrada, por lo que agarre mi placa, la cual estaba en el pantalón sucio del día anterior, y saque la pequeña aguja, listo para usarla como ganzúa. Mas no fue necesario, pues la puerta estaba sin llave.

"Así que ahora tenemos ese tipo de confianza ¿eh?" Balbucee con malicia. Entre al lugar. Judy se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

— ¿Nick? —Preguntó abriendo la cortina.

—Hola preciosa —Contesté de la manera más sensual que pude, mientras me le quedaba viendo de arriba abajo.

Era preciosa. En realidad no había tenido tiempo de admirarla la noche anterior, los nervios no me habían dejado. Sin embargo, hoy, parada, totalmente desnuda y con toda la luz del baño, se presentaba ante mí una de las imágenes más hermosas del mundo. Y mi amiguito estaba de acuerdo.

Judy carraspeó, nerviosa. — ¿Q…que haces aquí?

Yo me recordé del miedo que había sentido cuando pensé que todo había sido un sueño. En mi cara se formó una de las sonrisas más sinceras que dirigiría a alguien en toda mi vida.

—Comprobar que eres real…—Dije en un susurro mientras me abalanzaba sobre ella.

Juntamos nuestros labios al mismo tiempo que pegaba a Judy a la pared para tener un mejor contacto. La coneja bajó las orejas y, poniéndose de puntillas, paso sus brazos por mi cuello, aprisionándolo.

A diferencia de la noche anterior, el beso se tornó cada vez más demandante, a punto de llegar a ser una mezcla entre pasional-salvaje. Sentí el cálido cuerpo de Judy contra el mío, sin ninguna restricción, solamente el agua que corría por sobre nosotros. Adore el contacto. De repente, Judy rompió el beso, al mismo tiempo que volteaba para abajo. Yo la imité, y no pude evitar avergonzarme. Al parecer no era el único al que le había gustado el contacto. Volteé de nuevo hacia su cara. Ella me vio de regreso con picardía y lujuria, al tiempo que agarraba mi miembro y empezaba a trazar movimientos uniformes, de arriba a abajo, provocándome un leve temblor por la sorpresa.

Acercó su boca a mi oreja al mismo tiempo que yo me encogía por el placer.

— ¿Te gusta…Nick? —Dijo susurrando por toda mi oreja, erizándome el pelo.

Un gruñido fue toda la respuesta que pude dar en mis condiciones. Ella sonrió, consiente de todo lo que estaba provocando en mí.

—Me hiciste sufrir anoche Nick…—Dijo, su voz más ronca debido al deseo. —Ahora es tu turno, zorro mañoso.

Yo gruñí, tendría que jugar su juego.

Y vaya que lo hice. La siguiente media hora fue la más larga…y gratificante de mi vida. La noche anterior me había enfocado mucho más en complacer a Judy. Pero esta vez había sido a la inversa. Al parecer, la coneja quería que sintiera todo lo que ella había sentido. Y vaya que lo logró. Para cuando terminó, yo me encontraba sentado en un lado de la ducha, exhausto, mientras ella se lavaba y terminaba de bañarse. Quien diría que podía ser una fiera cuando quería.

—Entonces… ¿si me dejas bañarme contigo? —Pregunté, feliz.

Ella rió ante mi broma.

— ¿Por qué no haces algo útil y me frotas la espalda? —Dijo ofreciéndome el jabón mientras se daba la vuelta, dejándome una extraordinaria vista de sus sensuales curvas.

No lo pensé dos veces.

—Voy…

Un rato más tarde, ya estábamos listos para empezar el día. Yo me puse una pantaloneta larga y negra, así como una camisa azul marino. Judy llevaba un mini short de lona y una blusa rosado pálido, además unas gafas colgadas de la prenda.

Estábamos por salir cuando mi estómago hizo un doloroso sonido, demandando comida. Fue cuando me acordé que no había cenado la noche anterior, fruto del nerviosismo. Tal acción no podía pasar desapercibida para el sensible oído de Judy, de hecho, hubiera sido evidente hasta para cualquier animal en la redonda.

Mi amada coneja me vio con burla.

— ¿Tienes hambre, Nick? —Preguntó con dulzura, más al mismo tiempo en doble sentido.

—No solo de conejo vive el zorro, preciosa. —Le hable en el mismo doble sentido. —Necesito que algo llegue a mi pobre estómago.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no soy suficiente para ti? —Preguntó la coneja con falsa desilusión. Sin embargó, y aunque jugaba, se veía preciosa.

No pude evitar darle un casto beso en los labios. Ella sonrió como respuesta.

—Tú ganas, vamos a comer algo. —Dijo, interpretando a una madre que tiene que cumplir el capricho de su hijo.

—No te hagas, tú también te mueres de hambre.

Nos dirigimos a la cubierta Lido. Enfrente del lugar habían puesto bastantes boletas desechables con la información de todo el trayecto del barco. Agarré una con curiosidad.

— ¿Cuál será nuestra próxima parada? —Preguntó Judy mientras intentaba ver la hoja.

Yo la bajé hasta su altura para que ella también pudiera verla. El trayecto inicial abarcaba todo el día anterior y el actual, los cuales servirían para llegar hasta la primera isla que visitaríamos: Cozoomel; en México. A la cual llegaríamos a las cuatro de la mañana el tercer día de viaje. Después se encontraba Belice, a un día de camino de Cozoomel. El quinto día de viaje seria hacia Roartan, y el sexto a un lugar llamado "Costa Maya", después, los últimos dos días serian de regreso a Fort Zooderdale.

—Se oye divertido —Mencionó Judy con una sonrisa. Ya habíamos llegado a la zona de comida.

A diferencia del almuerzo, en las dos salas buffet estaban sirviendo lo mismo, ya que para desayuno no habría mucha variación. Huevo, frijoles, revolcado, chili, salchichas, tocino, fritas de papa Todo olía delicioso.

Tomamos nuestros cubiertos e hicimos la correspondiente cola. Serían las nueve y media de la mañana, y servían el desayuno hasta las once, por lo que habíamos llegado a buena hora. Mientras esperaba, empecé a observar alrededor. Los más madrugadores ya iban terminando de comer y empezaban a retirarse a sus actividades.

Era demasiada comida como para probarla toda, así que agarré de la que tenía mejor vista. Un poco de huevo revuelto, frijoles, crema, queso, unas lascas de tocino y otras de salchicha. Uno o dos panes y luego pase a los condimentos. Simplemente rocié los huevos con chirmol de tomate y eso fue todo. Podíamos optar por café, chocolate caliente, té caliente, etc. En una estantería también había cartones de leche de diferentes elementos. De soya, descremada, semi-descremada, entera, con leche. Me decidí por una de leche chocolatada.

Cuando por fin termine de elegir mis elementos, voltee hacia mi amiga. Se había servido casi lo mismo que yo, obviamente omitiendo cualquier rastro de carne. En su lugar, había agarrado unas fritas de papa o "hash-Brown". También había agarrado leche, aunque sin chocolate. Decidimos sentarnos igual que la vez anterior, en la parte de afuera para poder observar el mar.

La comida transcurrió de manera amena…y cursi. Si, era mi primera comida con mi novia, ahora que lo recordaba. Yo siempre jure que cuando algo así me pasara, que no caería en ese tipo de…cosas ridículas. Claro, en ese entonces no conocía el amor, ni como afectaba en realidad a las personas.

Los piropos salían con naturalidad, ya sin tener que ocultar nada. Sin tener miedo de esconder todo lo que queríamos decirle a la otra persona. Y esa era la razón por la cual uno se volvía increíblemente cursi, porque ya no tenías que esconder tus sentimientos.

—Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? —Me dijo Judy con un espíritu tan jovial que me enterneció.

—Pues…mientras te cambiabas anoche para el jacuzzi —La vi con picardía, provocando que se sonrojara. —Estuve viendo las actividades que habrían hoy. A las diez empiezan. Se supone que habrá una demostración de cómo hacer una escultura de hielo. Después un concurso en la piscina de no sé qué. En la tarde, a las cinco, pasaran "Kung-fu Panda" en la pantalla gigante de la cubierta Lido. A eso de las ocho habrá un baile en la cubierta… ¿Qué te parece?

—Suena como que ya tenemos todo el día cubierto.

—Aja…sin embargo, hay un espacio de tiempo entre el almuerzo y la película…que podríamos aprovechar. —Me acerque a ella por encima de la mesa.

—Creo que voy captando la idea —Respondió ella acercando de igual manera su cuerpo, dejando nuestros rostros a milímetros de distancia. Podía sentir su cálida respiración en mi hocico. Sin embargo, lo siguiente no me lo esperaba para nada. — ¡Podríamos ir al mini-golf! —Con un gesto alegre volvió a sentarse en su lugar. Dejándome en la incómoda y vergonzosa posición.

Empezó a matarse de la risa ante mi atónita mirada.

— ¡Me encantaría tomarte una foto ahorita! —Dijo mientras me encerraba en un cuadro formado por sus dedos y cerraba un ojo. — ¡Zorro traga su propia medicina!

Yo sonreí, incapaz de sentirme indiferente ante su natural entusiasmo y encanto. Cada una de sus facetas era única. Adorablemente única, y yo amaba todas y cada una de ellas.

Después de desayunar, decidimos ir a por un bol de frutas. Las habíamos visto en el mostrador circular variado. Habían diferentes platos con cualquier fruta que quisiéramos: Melocotón, sandia, uvas, moras, melón, melón blanco, fresas, lascas de peras, lascas de manzanas, piña, maracuyá, etc. Los dos agarramos un bol grande y lo llenamos de lo que más nos gustaba. Yo agarre más que nada moras, aunque también melocotón, sandia y pera…que eran mis frutas favoritas. Había toppings como leche condensada o jalea de melocotón, así como miel, pero decidí comérmelas al natural.

Judy también se había servido sin añadirle ninguna jalea o miel.

—Si sigo así, voy a terminar engordando…—Dijo ella con una leve sonrisa, aunque sin bromear del todo.

—Oh vamos… de hecho, es la primera vez que te veo comer como se debe en meses "señora media ensalada y de vuelta al trabajo" —Ella sonrió, sonrojada. —Además, —Seguí mientras me acercaba a ella y le alborotaba el pelo de entre las orejas. —Para mí seguirías siendo la más hermosa del mundo.

Judy me dirigió una brillante y avergonzada sonrisa. Este nuevo juego de ser "pareja" me estaba encantando. Terminamos de comer y, viendo mi reloj, me di cuenta que estábamos justo a tiempo para ir a ver como hacían la escultura. Tome a Judy de la mano, y sin soltarla, hicimos nuestro camino hasta el otro lado de la cubierta, donde ya empezaba a congregarse gente, ansiosa por ver la interesante escultura.

Nos hicimos espacio a como pudimos. Para nuestra sorpresa, era el apuesto conejo que nos había servido el postre el día anterior. Solo que esta vez llevaba un delantal un poco mojado de mecánico, Además de un cincel y un pequeño martillo. A la par de él se encontraba un raro contenedor futurista, el cual estaba siendo cuidado por uno de los asistentes. En medio de ellos había un gran bloque de hielo.

Pareció reconocernos enseguida, pues levantó la mano, saludándonos, al parecer tenia buena memoria. Nosotros lo saludamos de vuelta, y al parecer noto nuestras patas entrelazadas, pues cuando Judy no estaba viendo, me guiño el ojo y me hizo una seña con el pulgar levantado.

—Bueno, señoras y señores, ya es hora de comenzar. En la siguiente hora estaré haciendo una escultura de hielo. Ahora… necesito que alguno de ustedes me diga que será. Fingió buscar a alguien en el grupo de gente, todos ellos deseando ser elegidos.

El conejo se paró frente a Judy, ofreciéndole la pata.

—Si la adorable dama fuera tan amable de acompañarme.

A pesar de que sabía la historia del conejo, no pude evitar el sentirme ligeramente receloso por el hecho de que Judy se había sonrojado cuando él le había ofrecido la pata.

—Señoras y señores, junto a mí se encuentra… ¿Cuál es tu nombre, linda?

La voz de Judy se oyó clara y armoniosa por el micrófono. —Judy Hopps.

—Mucho gusto Judy Hopps, mi nombre es Jack, Jack Savage. Y ahora, ¿te gustaría decirme que quieres que haga en el hielo? Nada muy difícil por favor, no me hagas quedar mal. —La audiencia rió.

—Bueno…en realidad…—Judy le dijo algo al oído a Jack. El asintió brevemente, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Ambos voltearon a verme al mismo tiempo, lo que me dio mala espina.

Judy regresó conmigo y Jack se puso a trabajar. Empezó por cortar secciones grandes del bloque de hielo. Luego, dejando una figura más o menos abstracta, empezó a hacer sus trazos más ligeros, cortando trozos en menor cantidad. De eso quedo una figura triangular, aunque inversa. Pasados quince minutos, se empezaba a notar un poco que seria. Tenía dos cúpulas picudas en la parte de arriba. De ellas comenzaba una curva que se iba haciendo más pequeña hacia abajo. Pasaron unos diez minutos más, mientras mirábamos al hábil conejo cortar y cincelar la escultura. Pasado ese tiempo, ya era obvio lo que era la figura.

— ¿Un corazón zanahorias? —Le pregunté, sorprendido, aunque la verdad debí haberlo previsto. —Los conejos, tan sentimentales. —Agregué mientras la abrazaba. Ella rodo los ojos y me paso su brazo por la cintura.

Jack termino de pulir el corazón, dejando lo que parecía ser ya una escultura terminada. Tenía un relieve y grosor perfectos. Sin embargo, al parecer el trabajo del conejo no finalizaba allí. Dejo el cincel y martillo grandes, y metió en su gabacha unas pequeñas pinzas, así como cinceles más pequeños. Agarro una maquina parecida a las que se usan para pintar a presión, sin embargo esta contaba con dos almacenadores de líquido. Quito los dos. A uno le hecho agua y lo puso de vuelta en la pistola. Luego, se puso unos guantes gruesos y una mascarilla para la cara, antes de abrir el dispositivo futurista de almacenaje. Salió una niebla muy blanca, y luego el conejo saco con mucho cuidado un contenedor transparente con un líquido ligeramente amarillo. La gente trato de acercarse para ver que era, más los asistentes les negaron la acción.

—Esto que ven acá —Empezó Jack mientras no despegaba el ojo del líquido que estaba vertiendo en el segundo frasco de la pistola. —Es nitrógeno en estado líquido. Por ninguna razón deben tocarlo, incluso utilizando guantes es ligeramente peligroso. —La gente se hallaba sorprendida, embelesados por el líquido ámbar que caía en el recipiente, creando un pequeño torbellino blanco. —La temperatura de este material es de menos ciento noventa y seis grados Celsius. A seis grados de la energía cero, según Kelvin. Cuando es fusionado con agua, crea hielo instantáneo, aunque ligeramente más suave y hasta moldeable, perfecto para hacer detalles en hielo.

Ante la mirada interesada de toda la multitud que para ese momento ya se había juntado, Jack puso con mucho cuidado la segunda lata en la pistola. Se quitó la máscara, más no los guantes. Agarro un plato de metal que estaba por ahí y lo puso a la vista de todos.

—Les explicare un poco como funciona esto.

Hecho de la mezcla en el plato, e inmediatamente una espesa nube de hielo se formó alrededor del plato. Jack movió la mano para dispersarlo. Lo que estaba en el plato era una masa congelada, aunque parecía más un gel que otra cosa. Tenía un color azul polar y seguía echando un poco de niebla. Jack lo toco con las pinzas que llevaba. No era rígido, de hecho, dándole unos toquecitos, se podía moldear.

—Al reaccionar el nitrógeno con el agua, forma algo mucho más frio que el hielo, sin embargo, el agua contiene un químico utilizado en el transporte de muestras bioquímicas. Impide que el agua obtenga la solidez típica del hielo, y en su lugar la vuelve en una muy helada masa de gel. Esto para poder ser retirada fácilmente sin dañar ninguna muestra. En nuestro caso, viene increíblemente bien para hacer trazos delicados en el hielo. Solo haces que el trazo que quieres, y seguidamente le hechas sal, eso provoca que se solidifique, formando el hielo más frio que verán en sus vidas. En serio, pueden dejar un bloque de esto todo el día bajo el sol, que les aguantara más de diez horas.

Sin nada más que decir, el conejo se embulló en la parte más crítica y complicada de su obra. Cuando echaba la extraña y gelatinosa combinación, un intenso humo lo cubría formando pequeños e increíbles tornados, haciendo imposible ver lo que estaba haciendo. Pasaron treinta minutos, en los que algunas personas se fueron, otras más vinieron, curiosas, pero la mayoría nos quedamos, queriendo saber en que terminaría.

Finalmente, Jack se retiró, dejando a la vista su obra maestra. Y mi quijada cayó hasta el suelo. En el corazón se encontraba en relieve, y ligeramente coloreado de azul, un dibujo bien detallado. Eran dos cabezas. Una con orejas largas y ovaladas, una de ellas que se ladeaba a un lado, la otra con dos orejas claramente picudas y pequeñas, las dos echadas hacia atrás. No se veían las caras, aunque la parte superior de las cabezas si se apreciaba. Seguramente la idea de Jack era que pareciera que se estaban besando o algo así, debido a la cercanía de las caras.

Jack volteo a ver a Judy, exhausto. Todos estaban a la expectativa del desenlace.

— ¿Se parece a lo que querías? —Preguntó con una sonrisa orgullosa y ambas manos en la cintura.

La coneja no cabía en sí de emoción.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —Exclamó dándole un abrazo al conejo. Luego se dirigió a mí.

— ¿Qué te parece?

Yo aún no salía de mi asombro.

—Es la cosa más cursi que has hecho en tu vida, Judy. —Siguió viéndome como esperando mi veredicto. —Te amo.

Y con esas palabras, la atraje hacia mí y la bese ante la mirada de todas las personas en el lugar. Algunas aplaudieron, conmovidas, otras nos vieron con algo de incomodidad, y unas ultimas con desprecio. Aunque estas últimas eran o jóvenes celosos o ancianos demasiado conservadores, no me importó para nada. Sentí que tiraban un flashazo hacia nosotros e intuí que nos habían tomado una foto. Me separe de Judy, intuyendo que la cosa ya había durado mucho y que debían empezar a despejar.

— ¿Qué pasara con la estatua? —Le preguntó Judy a Jack.

—La guardaremos en el congelador, será utilizada en la fiesta de la última noche del barco.

—Eres un increíble artista, Jack. —Le dije mientras le tendía la mano.

El me la estrechó. —Y tú pareces ser un zorro muy de fiar.

* * *

 **Y yo soy alguien que no se cree el apoyo que está teniendo este fic. En serio muchas gracias. Espero que este capítulo les encante tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.**

 **Había pensado en no poner más escenas sukulentas, pero dije "No le subí el rating a todo el fic solo por un capitulo, debería sacarle más provecho" así que así lo hare en algunos capítulos.**

 **Sé que cumplieron la cuota y me veo ahora en la tarea de hacer un nuevo mini-fic, tal como lo prometí. Sin embargo, me veré obligado a aplazarlo, esto debido al concurso en el que estoy participando, y sumado a esto, no me daré a vasto, así que el fic esperara alrededor de unas cuantas semanas, cuando me desocupe.**

 **Y hablando de eso, siempre pueden pasar y seguir nuestro foro, links en mi perfil, y todo eso…bla bla bla.**

 **Y ahora, los reviews:**

 **Kaka: De hecho si, en la versión italiana es "Requiescat in pace" sin embargo, en juegos como Syndicate, debido a que se desarrolla en Inglaterra, o el III que es en américa, se pronuncia "Rest In Peace" El equivalente en inglés.**

 **Terra Natura: Me di cuenta, gracias por el dato de todos modos.**

 **Hikari Lin: Muchas gracias, me encanta saber que gente como tu lee mis fics. Espero te intereses por otros en español y que sigas diciéndome que te parecen mis fics…saludos y mucho gusto en saludarte.**

 **El loquito 3D: Tengo camuflaje nivel 8, que me encuentre si puede, y al no hacerlo va a volver a ti. Yo que tu compraba vaselina XD saludos.**

 **Biakko Yugure: Bueno, pues me di cuenta, otros grandes autores como Tepo o algún otro pues ya lo habían incluido. Hare el minific, sin embargo tendrá que esperar un poco debido a la cantidad de proyectos activos que tengo. Saludos.**

 **Alex Fox de Wilde: Pues muy bien, espero siga así. Saludos, y pues…espero sigas comentando.**

 **Costyn112: Gracias, espero te guste el capítulo.**

 **Kokomi-Desu: Ok…te prometo que cuando esta historia termine, inmediatamente empezare otra, tengo un par de proyectos que quiero realizar. Muchas gracias por el comentario, me hiciste reír. Últimamente he notado algo de inactividad por tu parte, espero que estés bien y espero también seguir viéndote por acá.**

 **Ecstaticbus4: Pues si…pero valió la pena ¿no?**

 **ChoMi-ChoMi: Pues sí, fueron más de los veinte, así que estoy clavado con la historia, igual, ya desde hace ratos pensaba hacerla, y la hare, no importa lo que me cueste. Saludos.**

 **HolyXHunter: Bueno…quiero dejar lo fuerte para un minific que quiero hacer…y que será solo de eso, lo veras publicado por ahí algún día.**

 **Flame n´ Shadows: Pues si no lo logre aquí, lo lograre en el minific que hare, y no descansare hasta lograrlo ¡Lo juro!**

 **Red: Ok…aunque como dije, será en otro fic, este se enfocara más en las vacaciones.**

 **Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: Pues no es que no lo hayas notado, es que lo cambie hasta ese momento. Pues si…tal vez debas saltarte lo del principio, aunque no se…no soy tan explícito. Espero sigas comentando, mucha suerte.**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: Pues si…me voy dando cuenta, espero no se ofendan mucho por haberme proclamado cosas que no eran…ya aprendí de mis errores :3 Ya sabía que no todos caerían, tal vez hubiera dejado más espacio. Espero te siga gustando, saludos.**

 **Belén Rivera: Si…aunque en todos los fandoms es así, no te preocupes. No sé si podre sorprenderte con algo pero lo intentare, saludos.**

 **Andylis: Bueno pues te estoy entreteniendo… ¡Con otras vacaciones! Wiiii. Pues espero te guste el capítulo. El minific tendrá que esperar, pero te juro que lo publicare.**

 **LenientSmg: Le pongo mucha atención a las actitudes. Espero te siga gustando y pues…mucha razón en tus palabras, mucha razón.**

 **Raven-Spielgelman: Ya se…pero me siento mejor si lo pongo…para que no me puedan recriminar nada. Pues cuando empecé a escribir esto tenía como 14 así que a mi edad…tampoco es que sea muy inocente…o algo así, espero seguir leyéndote por acá.**

 **Ser sin nombre: Esa es mi idea usté, que se la crean, saludos.**

 **Predalien-Gaiden: Si…esa coneja es demasiado astuta, y es por eso que me anime a escribir estas historias. Bueno, igual, saludos.**

 **Hillary Dragons: pues no lo podrías haber explicado mejor…un poco ¿asqueroso? Yo no utilizaría esa palabra…aunque…bueno no, solo con el gore, y no me gusta escribir de eso. Un saludo Hillary y espero te siga gustando. Saludos.**

 **M. C. Leto: Bueno…por intentar no pasa nada, más de alguien habrá caído. Espero te guste este también.**

 **Saludos a todos y a dormir.**

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Altaïr.**


	11. Destino

**Unas Vacaciones Forzadamente Divertidas**

 **Destino**

Entre juegos, risas, atracciones y muchas, pero muchas palabras cursis, típicas de enamorados, se nos pasó el tiempo volando hasta casi la hora del almuerzo.

Nos encontrábamos en nuestra habitación, tomándonos un descanso en los brazos del otro. Los distintos canales eran siempre lo mismo, indicaciones de emergencia, documentales acerca de Carnival y repasos de las actividades que iban siendo efectuadas hasta ahora, también nuestra posición en la ruta en tiempo real. Ya íbamos a más de medio camino para llegar a Cozumel. Sin embargo, al final había dejado la TV en una película que estaban emitiendo. Ender´s Game.

Jamás la había visto, aunque había oído muy buenas críticas de ella. Se trataba de un joven y brillante lince, cuya astucia, sagacidad, valor e inteligencia le habían abierto las puertas para entrar en la flota internacional, en donde rompería los parámetros del lugar, demostrando su gran valía. A pesar de que la película había tenido un sinfín de contratiempos y complicaciones, el resultado final no decepcionaba a nadie, y es que el argumento si te dejaba siempre al borde del asiento, con muchos giros, tanto físicos como psicológicos.

Era buena, y sin embargo, era insoportable. Judy parecía estar pasándoselo de lo lindo con la trama, pegando pequeños estremecimientos involuntarios por la emoción, o suspirando por la tensión entre Ender y Petra. Yo, por otro lado, no dejaba de ver similitudes, ¿Es que acaso el destino nunca dejaría de recordármelo? ¿Nunca me dejaría en paz, persiguiéndome por el fin de mis días? Algunas grises imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza, como rayos de luz intermitente, recordándome esa fatídica noche, cuando decidí renunciar a todo, a armar una nueva vida y alejarme kilómetros, millas, planetas, incluso sistemas solares si era necesario para olvidarlo por completo.

Y lo logre, me fui, desaparecí, no sabía si había tomado la decisión correcta, no sabía si mi futuro sería mejor alejándome, o un desastre por la impotencia. Solo tenía algo claro, lo tuve siempre, a veces tomamos decisiones, y lo único que podemos hacer es aferrarnos a ellas, rezar por que fuera la correcta, y vivir con las consecuencias.

Volteé hacia la coneja que se encontraba recostada en mi pecho, con toda su atención enfocada en la película.

"Talvez había tomado la decisión correcta"

Suspire.

Deseaba con toda mi alma haberlo hecho.

* * *

Deje todo el equipo sobre mi cama con sumo cuidado. Había tomado todas las precauciones. Había abierto el grifo de agua del lavabo, además de encender la televisión e insonorizar la puerta al balcón. El pequeño papel de "No Molestar" se hallaba fuertemente colgado de la manija exterior del camarote.

En ceñido traje negro estaba desplegado sobre el colchón, junto a diversos artículos. Pistola de dardos somníferos, ampolletas de supresión para contener heridas profusas, pinzas y tarjetas de choque electromagnético para inutilizar cerraduras electrónicas, granadas de humo y fragmentación. Un rifle AK-47 y por último, mi bebe. Lo agarre del lugar donde estaba en la cama, su negro y frio metal, oscuro como la noche, las leves decoraciones plateadas. Pase mi dedo por detector de movimiento del gatillo y de inmediato cobro vida, temblando levemente en mi mano, ansioso por atacar, la mira y el tambor encendiéndose de color azul plasma.

Lo deje de nuevo en la cama mientras se apagaba y los colores desaparecían, si todo iba bien, no tendría razón de usarla, pero las cosas siempre podían complicarse. Y estaba casi segura de que se complicarían.

Ese maldito zorro tenía que aparecer, claro que sí. De la nada, en un ¡puf! Sin avisar, complicando todo. Tendría que actuar de mejor manera. No podía perder mi racha. Tenía que dejarlos fuera de la jugada. Y por si fuera poco, su acompañante me daba mala espina por alguna razón. No sabía que era, no podía verlo en mi mente, simplemente…mis instintos me decían que se me escapaba algo.

"Lo más probable es que ni siquiera estén al tanto de nada."

Sin embargo en mi profesión no existían las probabilidades, todo tenía que ser exacto. Me hacia la puerta a la par de mi cama, me senté en la mesita del balcón y encendí un cigarro mientras veía el tranquilo mar. Le pegue una larga calada y luego tire las cenizas al agua.

"A la mínima sospecha, tendré que eliminarlos"

Un apuesto tigre había salido también a mi derecha y se me había quedado viendo de manera seductora. Sonriendo con malicia, le devolví la mirada. Hizo señas, aludiendo a que no había nadie en su habitación y que podíamos pasarnos un buen rato. Vaya, sí que era atrevido, hice como quien lo pensaba, luego, me estire un poco, dejando que del top negro que llevaba, se viera más de lo debido, pareció volver loco al tigre. Le hice señas que me esperara un momento, y entré de nuevo al cuarto. Con parsimonia, sin prisa, empecé a guardar todo mi equipo, dejando al final mi más fino elemento, que introduje con sumo cuidado en un estuche plástico. Luego todo lo guardé en un compartimento secreto de la maleta, que puse debajo de la cama.

Me tome tiempo también para asegurar la habitación. Puse el terrón de azúcar debajo de la alfombra a la entrada y el pequeño hilo sosteniendo la sabana de la cama al suelo. Poner el clip en equilibrio sobre el escritorio hubiera sido inútil por la vibración del barco, así que me la ahorre. En caso de que alguien entrara, pisaría el terrón debajo de la alfombra, y si registraba debajo de la cama, el hilo se rompería, revelándolo.

Tome mi tarjeta de habitación y salí de ella, sin preocuparme en cambiarme el pequeño conjunto que llevaba, ya que el camino a la habitación del tigre fue corta, solo dos cuartos a la derecha, además, no es que fuera a llevar la ropa por mucho tiempo más de todas formas.

* * *

A pesar que había sido buena, y dejando de lado todos los malos recuerdos que me asaltaron, había un "menos mal" flotando en el aire para mí. Era obvio que no nos íbamos a mover hasta terminar de verla, al menos Judy no, y su hambriento novio no se podía dar el lujo de separarse de ella ni por un segundo en el primer día de noviazgo. Así que, hambriento y todo, espere a que terminara, menos mal estaba buena, porque si no hubiera sido así, probablemente habría muerto de inanición. Por fin termino y nos dirigimos al comedor bufet de siempre. Los otros restaurantes o eran de pago o estaban reservados solo para la noche. La única opción era esa, aunque debido a la variedad, nadie se quejaba.

La comida fue sin más, tranquila y relajada. Algunas miradas indiscretas sin importancia, que o consideraban raro el asunto, o eran machos atraídos por mi linda compañera.

No estaba tan seguro de si ella lo sabía, pero, en términos biológicos, ella era un excelente ejemplar de su especie. Y en términos míos, la creatura más hermosa del planeta. Jamás había visto en ningún animal unos ojos de ese color. De hecho, había oído que había una mutación de genes llamada "El síndrome de Alejandría" o "Génesis de Alejandría" y era una leyenda. Se suponía que quien lo tenía, nacía con ojos grises o azules, y que a los 8 años se vuelven de color violeta pálido. Luego, al alcanzar la madurez, a los dieciocho, tanto más, tanto menos, se volvían de color purpura eléctrico. El gen también consistía de un gran sistema autoinmune, longevidad superior a la media y se carecía totalmente de vello facial. Bueno, vello como bigote o barba, el pelaje no contaba. El gen había sido una teoría solamente, basada en resultados proteínicos asombrosos al mutar de manera controlada genes de diferentes especies. Teóricamente era posible, sin embargo, jamás se había reportado un caso.

El pensamiento llego a mi tan rápido como se fue. Tanto daba si ella era la primera, tanto daba si tenía un raro gen. Eso no cambiaba nada, para mí, seguiría siendo hermosa con cualquier otro color de ojos. O si de repente le salía bigote. El pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

Ella lo noto mientras comía su ensalada, pero simplemente me devolvió una tierna sonrisa, cerrando los ojos. Dios, no podía creer, que en cierto modo, esa sonrisa me pertenecía, o al menos, tenía derechos que otros no sobre ella.

Eran cerca de las tres y media de la tarde. Faltaban dos horas para la película en la pantalla gigante al aire libre de la cubierta Lido, así que decidimos pasar el tiempo en la piscina salada enfrente de la pantalla. El clima era tropical, sumamente agradable. El sol ya no brillaba como al medio día, y la vista era preciosa. Mucha gente se encontraba nadando en el lugar, deslizándose por el pequeño tobogán o simplemente de un lado a otro con alguna pelota inflable o pistolas de agua. Me senté tranquilamente en una de las gradas subacuáticas que se encuentras dispuestas alrededor de la piscina. Claro que me encontraba en el área no tan profunda, pues la otra área era más para animales de la talla de las jirafas o los rinocerontes.

La pantalla gigante se encontraba encendida, y en ella se veían diferentes anuncios, clips musicales o documentales cortos. Detrás de la pantalla se podía ver la característica chimenea roja en forma de aleta, característica de Carnival. Una suave brisa acarició mi cara. Sentí una presencia a mi lado, Judy, que había estado ocupada dando algunas vueltas a nado por la piscina se había sentado a la par mía, fijando su vista en el gigantesco conjunto de luces LED enfrente nuestro.

Habíamos dejado nuestras toallas en dos butacas en primera fila, para apartar nuestros lugares. A medida de que el tiempo pasaba, el clima se iba haciendo más fresco y la gente ya empezaba a congregarse en la cubierta, a la espera de la película. El cielo empezó a ponerse de color anaranjado pálido, ya faltaban solo unos diez minutos para que empezara. Decidimos salirnos, quitarnos el agua salada en las regaderas a los dos lados de la alberca y después de secarnos, Judy se recostó en su butaca, mientras yo me ofrecía a ir a traer palomitas. En el bar con aspecto de cabaña tiki se había posicionado una pequeña carretilla que estaba ofreciéndolas a cualquiera que llegara.

La película empezó justo en el momento en el que yo me recosté en mi propia butaca. El titulo salió a la vista de todos "Kung-Fu Panda 3".

Yo admiraba el trabajo del actor, un panda llamado Jack Black. Su estilo carismático lograba hacer que nos cayera bien, a pesar de las idioteces que podía llegar a cometer. En esta película, después de una serie de divertidos sucesos, llegaba a descubrir que su familia todavía existía, y que un malvado espíritu había regresado de la muerte para destruirlos. También se daba cuenta que no era buen maestro, y que no sabía enseñarle siquiera a los cinco furiosos. La trama estaba muy bien. Y el tiempo se nos pasó volando.

Cuando la película término ya eran las siete de la tarde, la gente empezó a dispersarse, y los trabajadores del barco empezaban a arreglar el lugar para el baile que se llevaría a cabo. Equipos de sonido y bocinas estaban siendo conectadas a unos ecualizadores que habían dispuesto en la parte central de la cubierta.

Dado que a los dos lados de la cubierta Lido aún se podía subir dos pisos exteriores más. Decidimos ir hasta allí. Podíamos ver claramente el área de los toboganes, una piscina poco profunda con diversos juegos y grandes toboganes infantiles, todavía no la habíamos visitado, aunque aún teníamos mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué crees que nos depare el destino?

Voltee hacia la creadora de esas palabras, yo me había estado haciendo la misma pregunta.

—No sé si creer en el destino, pero todo ahora ira para mejor ¿no crees?

Ella me abrazó por la cintura, y yo le devolví el gesto, sus orejas rozándome la cara de manera inconsciente. Su fino aroma inundo mi nariz. Era el mismo de siempre, pero mezclado con sal y un poco de cloro.

—No sé, siempre me ha atraído la idea de que estamos destinados a conocer a alguien, de alguna manera u otra. —Respondió ella, suspirando.

—Bueno —Dije mientras empezaba a trazar círculos por su brazo. —Si fue el destino el que me hizo conocerte, se lo agradezco profundamente.

Ella sonrió, amaba verla así.

—Sin embargo… —Pareció meditar un momento sus palabras. —Creo que lo que más afecta son nuestras decisiones, todo lo que pensamos o hacemos tiene repercusiones en nuestra vida, y atribuirle todo al destino es algo que solo deben creer los que no tienen el valor de hacer las cosas.

Me encantaban los polémicos y ardientes debates que podíamos llegar a tener. La lúcida y vivaz coneja era capaz de poner mi cerebro a trabajar con el más simple tema.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que los que creen en el destino son una bola de perezosos buenos para nada? Sin informar a la especie, claro.

Ella simplemente rodo los ojos y pego la cabeza más hacia mí.

—Si lo quieres interpretar así, pues sí, eso es lo que digo. Aun así, mi primera pregunta sería porque tengo miedo… —Al ver mi cara de confusión, se apresuró a aclararse. —Me encanta estar contigo y el que diéramos el siguiente paso ha sido de las cosas más estupendas de mi vida, pero igual… estoy asustada.

—Tranquila, la probabilidad de que venga Shamu y nos coma a todos es bastante baja.

Ella me pegó un codazo en broma, antes de acercarse a mí y darme un casto beso en los labios.

—Zorro bobo.

Le devolví el beso

—Torpe coneja.

Las palabras sobraban en ese momento. Aparte, el silencio no duro mucho.

La música se empezó a oír por todo el lugar. La tarde había dado paso a la noche y todas las luces del barco se habían encendido, dándole el aspecto de una enorme feria flotante. A lo lejos se veían las tenues luces de otro barco, muy posiblemente el que habíamos visto zarpar después de nosotros el día anterior.

Me separé ligeramente de mi compañera. Ella volteó a verme por mi acto. Yo solo le extendí la pata en gesto de invitación.

— ¿Bailas?

Sonriendo, tomo mi pata y bajamos por la escalera de caracol, de vuelta a la cubierta Lido, donde ya había varias parejas bailando una alegre música caribeña, a cargo de un puma DJ.

Bailamos sin pudor, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Poco nos importaba si había alguien nos veía, solo existíamos los dos, nada más. Era maravilloso.

Y lo decía yo, el animal menos cursi de toda Zootopia.

* * *

Vi a la pareja bailar desde mi pequeña mesa, discretamente oculta en la sombra. Esperaba que no fueran un problema para su encomienda, sin embargo, tendría que tener un ojo sobre ellos siempre. Todo tenía que salir a la perfección.

"Pronto, muy pronto"

* * *

 **Y por fin, introduzco el conflicto principal de la trama.**

 **No sé qué tan bien fui con las explicaciones del entorno, pero para que tengan una mejor visualización, puse el link de las fotos de los lugares más relevantes. Las pueden chequear en mi perfil, justo debajo de la presentación de esta historia.**

 **Y muchas gracias por el apoyo, y lamentó la tardanza, estoy a punto de terminar la penúltima unidad de mi último año de colegio, y el estrés es bastante alto… Pero seguiré lo más constante que pueda, os lo juro.**

 **Se pueden pasar por nuestro foro, si todavía no lo han hecho y participar por allí, aviso que se viene algo grande…y no quiero decir más. Pronto lo verán. Links en mi perfil.**

 **Y nada, queridos míos, a contestar sus sabrosuras de dios.**

 **Byakko Yugure: Bueno, son cosas que uno vive, aunque cuando lo vi por primera vez no lo entendí. Años más tarde encontré la respuesta en una clase de química de mi colegio, anticongelante y nitrógeno líquido, y se hace una escultura con lujo de detalles. Saludos. Y espero sigas comentando**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: Por mucho que quieras a alguien, es natural que te fijes, o por lo menos voltees si ves a alguien a quien consideras atractivo. Quería dejar eso claro, es natural. Lo de que no habrá caso…pues saber, como podrás haber leído en el capítulo, las cosas se ponen sabrosas. Saludos Soldado.**

 **Costyn112: Me asustaste cuando empecé a leer, pero me alegra de que te gustara el capítulo. Pues yo también soy más de Ezio, me gusta más su personalidad, pero también me gusta el misticismo y efectividad de Altaïr. Además que su nombre me gusta más también. Saludos.**

 **Terra Natura: Pues no podía ser de otra forma, Jack rara vez es presentado de esa manera, y quería probar. Gracias, espero seguir viendo tus alocados e irónicos comentarios.**

 **Kokomi-desu: Pues claro que sí, de las primeras y de las mejores, de verdad adoro tus comentarios. ¿Tienes una hija? Pues muchas felicidades, se el estrés que puede provocar el trabajo (aunque no tanto como tú´) y pues eso, espero te guste el capítulo.**

 **Belén Rivera: Una amiga mía también me ha contado cosas muy bonitas de Cancún, aunque yo jamás he tenido la oportunidad de ir. Pero bueno, espero te guste el capítulo y que las descripciones te sigan pareciendo correctas.**

 **Flame n´ Shadows: Pues bien…nada pierdo intentándolo, se nota que eres un hueso duro de roer. Igual, no me rendiré, hasta el final… OH OH OH OH OH y eso, saludos. Cuando uno se enamora, irremediablemente se vuelve cursi, quiera que no.**

 **SpyTaku299: Pues si…quería dar algo de perfección, ¿acaso el mundo debe ser siempre gris y sanguinario? Pues si…y es por eso que este fic no será tan color de rosas, bueno si, pero como puedes ver, hay algunos asuntillos por allí que debo desarrollar. Me atreveré a decir que ese no será el punto de quiebre, sino que lo veras más adelante, como te decía, vengo estructurando esta historia tres semanas antes de publicarla. Saludos y espero sigas comentando.**

 **Hikari Lin: Pues muchas gracias, tu review me pareció muy bien detallado y conciso, de los que más me gusta leer. Me agrada en sobremanera que te esté gustando y espero siga haciéndolo. Saludos.**

 **: Bueno, para gustos…colores, de cualquier manera el lemmon es una pequeña adición para aquellos que les gusta, y aunque afecta de manera emocional a los personajes, pues los sentimientos cambian, quiera que no, después de los actos sexuales, su participación en la trama, es bastante baja. Hay mucho material más que solamente ese. Espero te siga gustando.**

 **Unnamed Being: Pues sí, estoy seguro que así será, aunque me falta un poco de inspiración para eso…no sé qué seria, pero si tienes alguna idea, me la puedes decir por PM, siempre responderé. Saludos.**

 **Andylis: ¿El barco? No sé si tierno, pero si bien sexi. Teorías, muchas teorías conspiratorias. Sin embargo, todo se sabrá al final. Muchas gracias por tu capitulo. Y saludos.**

 **Hillary Dragons: Pues bueno, acá tendrás de los dos, te lo aseguro, y también comedia, si encuentro la inspiración adecuada. De cualquier manera, me alegra que te haya gustado mi lado oscuro…y que no te pareciera desagradable, saludos y espero seguir leyendo tus maravillosos y completos reviews.**

 **Predalien-Gaiden: Pues sí, el racismo no lleva a ningún lado. Y me alegra que te guste la escultura…a mí me gusta más que nada dibujar, pero solo eso, ni pintar, ni esculpir, simplemente dibujar. Saludos y espero seguir viéndote por acá.**

 **El loquito 3D: En los lugares más calientes es donde es más popular el hielo…sí. El pollo no cuenta con que tengo un acelerador de protones que lo desintegrara a niveles atómicos, para volver a integrarlo de manera remota dentro de tu bunker JAJAJAJA. Saludos.**

 **Daniel Shurtugal: Me alegra muchísimo que en lugares tan lejanos como Argentina hay gente a la que le puedo transmitir mis ideas por medio de historias, muchas gracias por tu review. Y espero te siga gustan la historia tanto como a mi hacerla. Saludos.**

 **Y nada, mis queridos pimpollos, iré a dormir.**

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Altaïr**


	12. Cozoomel

**¡Unas Vacaciones Forzadamente Divertidas!**

 **Tablón De Noticias**

 **¡Aviso Importante!**

 **Hemos creado una comunidad sobre Zootopia en Amino, se llama Cuartel General de Zootopia y allí podrán hablar con otros amantes de Zootopia en tiempo real, realizar encuestas, compartir experiencias, hacer preguntas, crear salseo, y divertirse de lo lindo, el link estará en mi perfil. Ojo, solo funciona en dispositivos móviles con sistema operativo Android o IOS. Espero verlos por allí.**

* * *

 **Cozumel**

Sentí un suave empuje en mi hombro, seguido de unos susurros en mi oreja que, aunque placenteros, me hacían cosquillas, por lo que no pude evitar el intentar que cesaran. Debido a su insistencia, y aún a regañadientes, abrí los ojos.

Fue difícil adaptarse a la oscuridad, sin embargo sabía perfectamente quien había estado tratando de despertarme. Me di la vuelta y abrace fuertemente al zorro mientras descansaba mi cabeza en su pecho. Sentí como me acariciaba suavemente la cabeza.

—Hey zanahorias, levántate, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Como toda respuesta, hice un breve sonido de asentimiento, mas no cambié mi postura, sintiéndome reacia a abandonar la calidez que me brindaba la cama y Nick.

—Zanahorias, no me hagas esto, estas a punto de convencerme. Ven, levántate.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Pregunté mientras me volteaba un poco.

—Seis y cuarto preciosa, si estuviéramos en el trabajo, ya se te hubiera hecho tarde.

—Pero no tenemos trabajo ¿o sí?

—Touché, sin embargo, esto solo se ve una vez en la vida, y tú no te lo perderás.

Hice un sonido de protesta mientras me afianzaba a mi almohada, sin querer levantarme.

—Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, lo llevamos a ella en contra de su voluntad ¿no?

Me reí antes su ocurrencia y sonreí divertida en el momento en el que Nick me cargo sobre el hombro para abrir la puerta de vidrio del balcón. Aún era de noche. El frio y salado viento del mar me pego de lleno, provocando que me encogiera un poco debido al cambio de temperatura. Mi raptor me dejo en una de las dos sillas que había afuera y desapareció un momento por la puerta, para aparecer de nuevo con una de las mantas que estaban en la cama, y antes de que pudiera protestar, me envolvió como si fuera tamal de elote. Dejando afuera mi cara.

Nick se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa extraña, que por alguna razón hizo que me avergonzara.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

Él se me acercó despacio, hasta que su hocico quedo a la altura de mis orejas, las cuales se encontraban dobladas dentro de la chamarra.

— ¿Te dije alguna vez que así te ves increíblemente tierna?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Nick me cargo como si fuera un bulto, para luego sentarse sobre la silla y ponerme sobre él.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías mostrarme?

El zorro me respondió con otra pregunta.

— ¿Por qué no miras a tu alrededor?

Fue cuando me percaté del paisaje. Para mi gran asombro, ya no nos encontrábamos moviendo, sino que estábamos frente a una hermosa isla que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista de nuestro lado derecho. Si mirábamos a la izquierda, podíamos ver el resto del infinito mar. Debido a la oscuridad, muchas luces se encontraban encendidas. Oí el tranquilo motor de algunas lanchas maniobrando por el puerto, como si fueran pequeñas hormigas comparadas con el coloso sobre el que nos encontrábamos. Pequeños botes con motores diésel se alejaban hasta afuera del puerto, yo suponía que a pescar. Otros, más sofisticados y grandes, que pertenecían a la guardia costera, se dirigieron también hacia la entrada, donde otro gigantesco barco estaba empezando a entrar. Las gaviotas también empezaban ya a hacer bulla, sobrevolando cualquier barco que hubiera.

Me volteé hacia Nick.

—Esto es hermoso… gracias por haberme sacado de la cama.

—Y eso que no has visto lo mejor.

Arquee la ceja, deseosa de saber con qué me saldría el zorro ahora.

— ¿De qué hablas Nicky? —El apodo se me ocurrió de repente.

A él pareció gustarle.

—Bueno, si la revista "Fun at Dream" no miente, veremos un espectáculo muy bonito a las seis y veintinueve, es decir dentro de dos o tres minutos. Solo mira a tu izquierda…

Voltee hacia donde me indicaba. La oscuridad empezaba a hacerse más tenue debido a que el sol ya había empezado a salir. Sus rayos se reflejaban en el agua, creando un color anaranjado intenso a donde sea que se viera. La intensidad hizo que me lloraran un poco los ojos, por lo que volteé hacia la derecha, hacia la isla. Esta también se estaba iluminando, sus pocos edificios reflejando la luz del sol. Una cabaña de dos pisos sobresalía en la playa. Empecé a notar como la ciudad empezaba a cobrar vida, carros empezaban a circular, sobre todo buses, los cuales empezaban a estacionarse en el puerto, a la espera de los turistas que iban a bajar del crucero.

—Entonces… ¿quieres hacer algo o volver a la cama? —Me preguntó Nick mientras besaba suavemente mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos, mientras el contacto mandaba ondas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, poniéndome la piel de gallina. Tan solo quería quedarme en ese momento, sin que terminara. Sentí como mi vista se empezaba a nublar, mis oídos, arrullados por el suave sonido del mar se relajaron, y poco a poco, me quede dormida de nuevo.

Entre en la sala de mando

Me despertó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Ya sería más tarde, las ocho, o talvez las nueve. Volteé y pude ver a Nick entrando despacio, aunque abandono toda la discreción cuando vio que ya me encontraba despierta. Sonriendo, se lanzó a la cama, y mientras rebotaba, me abrazó. No pude sino reírme ante tan espontaneo acto.

— ¿A dónde fuiste?

—A dar un paseo, al parecer, tú no habías terminado de despertarte y ya se me había entumido todo.

Una sonrisa avergonzada apareció en mi rostro.

—Lo lamento…

Nick se rió

—No lo habría querido de otra manera.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Dije después de un rato.

—Habrá que revisar el cronograma.

* * *

Algo no estaba bien.

Era un presentimiento más bien. No tenía manera de probarlo. Todo seguía su curso, estábamos a tiempo, radares y maquinas reportaban de manera regular y normal, ninguna anomalía. Entonces ¿Qué era lo que sentía en el pecho? ¿Por qué sabía que algo malo ocurría?

Entre a la enorme sala con un café en la mano y mi portafolios en la otra. Había dormido poco debido a que había tenido que supervisar el aproximamiento a puerto de esa misma mañana. Mi segundo oficial era quien se había encargado de dirigir la aproximación y anclaje del barco.

Era un joven brillante, que había llegado a donde estaba más por su excelencia académica que por su experiencia. Vivaz y optimista, era fácil encariñarse con él. A pesar de que su turno había terminado, pues había dirigido el turno nocturno, se encontraba en el puente, en el lugar que le correspondía, justo a la par de mi primer oficial. Al entrar, y siguiendo el protocolo, todos los que se encontraban en el lugar se pararon en muestra de respeto hacia mí, realizando el saludo militar. Los salude de regreso con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y les ordene que volvieran a sus actividades. Después me dirigí al puente, para el tedioso chequeo de rutina.

Mis dos oficiales me saludaron en cuanto me vieron, con el mismo saludo militar, sin embargo esta vez sí devolví el saludo, pues sus rangos ya lo merecían. Solo ellos y el jefe de ingenieros tenían el derecho.

—Chequeo de protocolo, a ver, empecemos. Pantallas Ecdis y Arpa.

—Funcionales, última anomalía hace una hora y media, sincronización con respecto a la isla Mexicana Cozumel exitosa.

—Piloto de navegación automático.

—Apagado, última comprobación hace dos horas, todos sus estados funcionales.

—Sistema GPS.

—Seis satélites actuales, emisión continua a centro de control.

—Compás Giroscópico.

—Norte verdadero sincronizado, Sperry Marine Fog Gyro 2100 en completo funcionamiento, El navigat MK tuvo problemas de transferencia de datos durante instantes en la noche y desvió el terreno doce grados al oeste, pero ya fue solucionado.

Asentí con la cabeza, satisfecho.

Seguí con el sinfín de controladores principales con los que la nave contaba, todos funcionando satisfactoriamente. Eso logro mejorarme un poco el ánimo. Voltee hacia el puma a mi derecha, Andrew, mi segundo al mando, y me sorprendí al no notar siquiera el mínimo atisbo de cansancio debido a la estresante noche pasada, su energía era de admirar.

— ¿Alguna alteración de ruta?

Andrew negó con la cabeza.

—Seguimos con la ruta del meridiano veintidós, sin ningún cambio.

— ¿Algún mensaje de las autoridades Mexicanas?

—Tenemos permiso de desembarque, impuestos pagados por dos mil trescientos quince pasajeros, sin contar tripulación. Debemos partir a las seis de la tarde.

Mi mal humor mejoro bastante, todo iba viento en popa.

Y sin embargo, la angustia todavía estaba allí.

* * *

La diferencia entre estar en altamar y en una isla es bastante notoria, aun si quitamos la obvia porción de tierra que reemplaza la interminable agua, las gaviotas no dejan de recordárnoslo. Judy se la estaba pasando de lo lindo con ellas, tirándoles trozos de pan y viendo como los agarraban antes de que estos cayeran al mar. Yo solo me reía ante su actitud, tan desinhibida y fresca.

Después del desayuno, y con ropa veraniega, decidimos salir a explorar la isla. Llevábamos una mochila con un cambio de ropa y nuestros trajes de baño por si acaso. También habíamos transferido algunos créditos de las tarjetas a la de débito por si necesitábamos comprar algo en la isla, de cualquier forma, planeábamos estar a bordo para el almuerzo.

La vigilancia de entrada y salida era estricta, con diversas máquinas de rayos X y varios hombres de seguridad del crucero, además que tuvimos que hacer una pequeña cola para bajar.

Una vez abajo, los dos nos pusimos nuestros lentes de sol debido a la intensidad del mismo. Abajo se encontraban algunos animales disfrazados de piratas, tomándose fotos con los que iban bajando del barco.

La cultura mexicana, aunque algo exagerado en las zonas turísticas, me recordó las veces en que tuve que ir a diversas partes de México por "negocios".

Después de pasar por un ancho muelle, nos vimos obligados a cruzar una extensa tienda-centro comercial que vendía diversos productos internacionales y autóctonos, como el tequila, llegamos a una especie de plaza con varios bancos.

—Y ¿A dónde vamos? —Me preguntó Judy mientras me agarraba la mano.

—Mmm, veamos —Saque un folletito que estaban repartiendo gratis al inicio del centro comercial. —Podemos ir a la playa, a la sección hotelera o a un mercado que hay cerca. También dan tours por acá cerca, y algo así como un lugar de restaurantes.

—Pues para restaurantes y hoteles ya tenemos uno que flota, así que no será muy necesario.

Me reí un poco de sus ocurrencias.

— ¿Playa entonces?

—También podríamos ir a las ruinas…

—Talvez, pero prefiero la playa y lo que eso conlleva. —Le dije mientras pasaba mi brazo por la cintura y la miraba de manera seductora.

Ella me pegó un codazo mientras se reía.

— ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan sucio? —Me preguntó de la misma manera.

—Lamento no poder resistirme a tus encantos, preciosa. —Me le quede viendo un momento, hipnotizado por sus ojos, recordando que a pesar de ser su mayor atractivo físico, jamás se lo había dicho. — ¿Te había dicho alguna vez que tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida?

Al parecer, di en el clavo. Jamás la había visto tan sonrojada.

— ¿De… de verdad te gustan? —Judy bajo las orejas en un gesto tan encantador que casi pierdo el control allí mismo.

Me reí ante mi estupidez, ¿Cómo es que jamás la había piropeado así?

—Pero claro… son los más… sensacionales que he visto. ¿Siempre fueron violeta?

—Bueno… mi mama dice que cuando era bebe los tenía de color gris, a los ocho años se volvieron morado pálido y pues ahora son… del color que son. Siempre los considere algo extraños, pues nunca conocí a nadie con el mismo color de ojos. ¿De verdad no te parecen…extraños?

Me sorprendí ante lo que acababa de comprender. La segura de sí misma Judy Hopps, también tenía complejos. Claro, todos los teníamos, pero era algo raro… ver a la agente que había roto con los esquemas de Zootopia preocuparse por algo tan…mundano como eso.

— ¿Extraños? Judy, cualquier hembra mataría por tener tus ojos. —Sonrió mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo. —Y cualquier macho por verte en traje de baño, así que no me hagas sufrir y vamos a la playa ¿sí?

—Pues…talvez, tengo una sorpresita para ti después.

Seguimos caminando, y Judy se veía muy contenta. Guau, bien Nick, bien. Coronaste.

Rentamos una sombrilla y pusimos nuestras toallas en la blanca arena. Enfrente de nosotros se encontraba el agua, de un color increíblemente turquesa que daba gusto. Ya habían algunas cuantas personas tomando el sol, sin embargo, no era temporada de vacaciones propiamente dicho y el lugar se hallaba cómodamente vacío. Habíamos encontrado unos vestidores hacía unos momentos.

Lo que siguió no me gustó tanto. Si bien no había mucha gente, de que había, había. Sobretodo pinches machos calientes que no le quitaban el ojo a mi compañera. Si ella lo noto o no, nunca lo supe.

Durante momentos logre mantenerlos a raya. Sin embargo, siempre hay algún intrépido al que le vale madre todo, pues una nutria, que parecía fisicoculturista por cierto, se acercó a donde estábamos. Me ignoro olímpicamente y saludo "cortésmente" a Judy. Ella, algo incomoda, regresó el saludo.

Reconocí al típico tipo al que le caen mujeres solo con chasquear. Sentí como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza, lo peor es que el cabrón era bueno. No pude aguantar más.

—Hey amigo, ¿nos conocemos? —pregunté con ironía y gesto hostil.

La nutria volteo, claramente molesta por la interrupción pero haciéndose el amable.

—Oh, disculpa, ¿eres su guardaespaldas?

—Sí, algo así, y por tu propio bien, yo iría a buscar a alguna otra mujer.

—Hey, calmado viejo, creo que esa es decisión de la señorita.

—Muy bien, Judy, cariño, tú decides.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cariño? No me estarás diciendo. —La nutria volteo a ver a Judy asombrado, ella asintió con la cabeza algo avergonzada.

—Ok, ok, ya entiendo. Pero si quieres pasarla bien un día de estos…

— ¡Hey! ¡Estás haciendo doble clic sobre el archivo de los vergazos! No me obligues a enseñarte de lo que soy capaz. — Talvez soné demasiado…intimidante, varios animales habían volteado ya para ver que sucedía.

El tipo pareció enojarse.

—No me asustas zorrito. Tenlo en cuenta.

No me asustaba, sabía que podía con él, mayores sujetos había enfrentado ya, sin embargo, lo que menos quería en ese momento era desenterrar mi pasado de nuevo. Decidí calmar la cosa.

—Escucha amigo, ni tú ni yo queremos problemas, estoy seguro que habrán otra chavas que se orinaran por ti, así que déjanos en paz ¿sí?

La nutria pareció pensarlo, volteo hacia Judy, luego hacía la gente, y de ultimo a la caseta del guardavidas.

—Muy bien, pero si no estuviera la dama aquí, no tendrías tanta suerte. Te hubiera aplastado.

Cuando se dio la vuelta no pude reprimir una sonrisa amarga.

" _Ni te imaginas"_

* * *

 **Ok, ok, lo siento, tarde mucho lo sé, pero en mi defensa, debía terminar el proyecto final para sacar mi diplomado en relaciones públicas en inglés y español. Ayer fue la última presentación en una cena de gala y por fin saque mi diploma con grado ejecutivo, así que ya puedo hablar en público profesionalmente :P**

 **También. Pensaba meter al típico malote busco pelea si o si, pero lo halle muy cliché. Además, no toda la gente es así, recordemos que en el mundo hay grises, no solo blancos y negros, como pueden ver, el pasado de Nick no es algo que recuerde con cariño. (Ya sabrán de qué va todo eso.)**

 **No crean que la escena del puente de mando está allí porque sí. En realidad tendrá mucha relevancia en la historia.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo ¡Ya llegamos a las 10,000 vistas! (En realidad no sé cuánto será eso, pero para mí es un gran logro.) Los quiero mucho a todos.**

 **Ahora, a responder su amor :3**

 **Byakko Yugure: En realidad fue un fallo en doc manager, ya lo solucione, y lamento la confusión. Aún así, me alegra que ya estén especulando y pues…me alegró muchísimo que te esté gustando. ¿Nick coqueteando con un tigre? Es un buen yaoi… Ok no. 8)**

 **Terra Natura: Pues… es promiscua sí, no tiene nada de malo serlo a menos que quedes llena de "bendiciones" antes de terminar los estudios, y de diferentes santos If you know what i mean. :B Un saludo y también un salido.**

 **: ¡Justo acabo de sacar mi diplomado en Public relations en tu idioma favorito! Yeeei. No tengas pena, de verdad que apreció tus reviews tan enérgicos. No te preocupes, me gusta demasiado el Nickudy para matarlo, en otra historia talvez. Un saludo y espero sigas comentando por acá.**

 **Daniel Shurtugal: Pues de verdad no sabes cuánto me alegra crear Hype, muchas gracias por leer la historia y espero seguir viéndote por acá. Supe que te uniste a nuestro foro, espero verte pronto colaborando por allí. Tu pela papas suena muy bueno en caso de un apocalipsis zombi. (¿Que por qué lo compare con eso? Supongo que te darás cuenta en tu momento, solo…recuerda mis palabras) Respecto a Savage, soy muy abierto de mente respecto a él, aun así, si se mete con los otros dos si lo odio. Espero sigas comentando, de verdad me agradan tus reviews.**

 **Unnamed being: Pues si y no…es difícil de explicar y ya te darás cuenta conforme pasé la historia, pero estoy seguro que te sorprenderás. Espero te siga gustando y seguir dejándote en suspenso. Nos hablamos luego.**

 **Flame n´ Shadows: Ya sabrás quien es y cómo afecta la historia, por lo demás, te deseo suerte en todo y que sigas comentando, que me encanta verte por acá (picarón)**

 **Belén Rivera: Pues bueno, lamento haberte hecho esperar, espero mis motivos sean suficientes para ti. Ese síndrome tiene mucho que ver en la historia (estoy diciendo demasiado, mejor me callo) Pero sí, estate al pendiente, estoy casi seguro que te sorprenderás. Un saludo.**

 **Guest: Oh, no importa lo de publicarlo en anónimo. Bueno, al parecer Nick no se puede estar quieto y siempre anda metiéndose donde no lo llaman, pero ya muchos suponen lo mismo, y digo lo mismo, sí y no. Y prefiero dejar el suspenso allí. Espero estés bien y que sigas leyendo.**

 **Predalien-Gaiden: Bueno, en realidad, ese es mi punto. No siempre se está de acuerdo acerca del destino, y francamente es un tema muy polémico e interesante de tratar en algún debate. Me alegro de que seas tan creativo. Yo sirvo más que nada para construir robots y esas cosas además de dibujar, supongo que a su manera es arte. Y me complace mucho leer que seguirás por acá, espero te siga gustando la historia.**

 **Andylis: ¡Pues clarooooo! Y es hembra, solo por si no había quedado claro. :3**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: Pues muchas gracias, en general, trato de transmitir mis ideologías por medio de las historias. El síndrome es más relevante de lo que crees, y si no has visto el juego de Ender, te la recomiendo al cien por cien, es buenísima. Altaïr out.**

 **Jackath: Me alegra mucho que te gusté. Si incluí la peli fue porque la primera vez que la vi fue efectivamente en ese barco… muy lindo. Y espero de veras que te gusté el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **SpyTaku299: ¡Chan chan chaaaaaan! Pues me alegra que te gustara, es normal en mí meter escenas distintas en las historias, y espero no queden mal. Si no has visto las películas, te recomiendo las dos al cien por cien, son muy buenas. Un saludo.**

 **Kokomi-desu: Muy bien, ya me empezaran a ver más seguido. De cualquier manera, me he preocupado un poco por ti, pues hace rato que no te he visto (leído pueh) y quería saber si todo te está yendo bien. Otra cosa…pues en realidad no tenía la certeza, pero me imaginaba que Judy era la única con esos ojos. Espero que sigas comentando y que contestes en PM, que ya me preocupaste. Saludos. :3**

 **El loquito 3D: Pueh tendrás que esperar para dejar de estar intrigado.**

 **Pd. Ya me fui del planeta, por lo que el pollo no me puede seguir y enojado, regresa hacía ti. Saludos.**

 **Apheront: Pues espero que sigas comentando…que me encanta leer lo que ustedes opinan de la historia, (sea bueno o malo) y pues…mmm, que puedes agregar a favoritos sin necesidad de comentar, la opción esta hasta arriba (no me quejo, me encantan los reviews) Saludos y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí. Pd. Tus historias son muy buenas**

 **SirDaniSkywatcher304: ¡Pues ya no esperes! Aquí te lo dejo en bandeja de plata. Espero lo disfrutes.**

 **Ana Frozen Free: Ok, responderé a todo en un cómodo mensaje. Me alegra que por fin te tomaras el tiempo para leer la historia, aunque al parecer solo llegaste hasta el capítulo seis. No eres un asco para los reviews, yo los disfruto bastante, de hecho y me gusta mucho que sigas comentando. ¿Para cuándo una actualización de tu otra historia? Ya nos hace falta :3**

 **Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo tú, seguimos hablando después.**

 **Allison Blue Sky 628: Yo también, no te preocupes, de otra manera escribiría como el culo… No sé cuánto has leído, pero autores como Ken Follet, Dan Brown o Justin Cronin son increíbles y es de ellos de quienes he aprendido.**

 **De verdad no sabes la alegría que sentí cuando leí tu comentario. De verdad que comentarios como el tuyo me hacen seguir escribiendo. De verdad muchas gracias. Y sí, me encantaría que me acribillaras con reviews, de verdad apreció el tiempo que te tomo escribir todo esto. Y de verdad lamento la tardanza, pero bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Espero te guste esté capitulo también.**

 **Eso es todo, mis pequeños asesinos, los veo en el siguiente capítulo con más, a la misma hora y por el mismo perfil.**

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Altaïr**


	13. El Escarpelo Sellado

**El Escarpelo Sellado**

La playa había estado bien, aunque quería hacer algo más especial por Judy. Nos habíamos alejado de la playa citadina viajando en autobús y al final habíamos llegado a la zona comercial.

El ambiente era casi festivo, vendedores en champas, tiendas de ladrillo o simplemente vendedores ambulantes con canastas o parrillas, llenaban el lugar con bulla y un sinfín de olores que se mezclaban hasta casi marearte. Para alguien que ha vivido en los barrios bajos de Chiapas durante más de un año, todo el jaleo pierde su encanto, sin embargo, no era lo mismo para Judy, que veía asombrada toda la compraventa que se ejercía en el reducido lugar.

Al final pasamos frente a una tienda de recuerditos, tales como estampas, imanes, botellas adornadas, llaveros, estampas, etc. Nos atendió un tejón de edad algo avanzada, con unos lentes de carey y una "chamarra" típica.

Mientras Judy curioseaba por el lugar, yo me acerque al dependiente, el cual se encontraba dormitando a la entrada del lugar. Me apoye en una especie de banquito que se formaba en la ventana del escaparate, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.

— ¿Así que del Dream eh?

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido ante el repentino comentario del dependiente.

—Así es, venimos de paseo.

—Sí, sí, vi a su linda compañera curiosear por la tienda, ¿luna de miel? No… De hecho, son pareja desde hace poco ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué? ¿Hay cámaras ocultas por aquí? —Exclamé divertido — ¿Cómo puede decir todo eso de nosotros?

—Hijo, cuando trabajas mucho tiempo con los animales, aprendes a verlos. Menos del diez por ciento de la comunicación es verbal.

—Si… hubo un tiempo en que tuve que valerme mucho de eso.

— ¿A si? Tendrás experiencia entonces.

—Algo así, pero ya estoy algo desgastado… Pero podría decir que usted tiene esposa y uno… ¿dos hijos?, al menos uno de ellos en la universidad.

—Muy bien amigo, ¿fue la foto sobre el mostrador?

—Algo así, pero me guie más por la marca del anillo que tiene en el dedo. Es reciente, por lo que usted solo se lo quita cuando está en la tienda. Su cara denota un ligerísimo sentimiento de estrés. O es algo mal en su matrimonio, lo que es improbable, o algún gasto extra, como sería pagar matriculas… Claro, allí adivine un poco.

—Pues para estar oxidado, hijo, eres casi un vidente. —Me dijo el señor con un deje de admiración.

—No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca mucho…

—Se te nota en la mirada…

Iba a añadir algo más, pero una peculiar escena llamó nuestra atención.

A la par nuestra pasó una venada, cargada por sus dos amigas, las tres de la misma especie. Era una graciosa escena que mostraba a una ciudadana estadounidense probar el tequila por primera vez.

— ¡No more tequila! ¡No more tequila! —Era lo único que podía decir mientras vomitaba cada tres o cuatro pasos.

Vimos como pasaban, tambaleándose bajo el peso de la borracha.

—No es que quiera seguir luciéndome de "adivino" pero veo en su cara un leve deje de que tomo tequila…

Me volteé hacia el dueño de la tiendita frente a la que estábamos parados y que había estado viendo el acto con nosotros. Ambos empezamos a carcajearnos.

— ¿Es común ver eso por acá? —Dije una vez nos calmamos.

El tejón se rio.

—Más de lo que cree, eso y verlos correr al baño luego de comer "tingas" o algo por el estilo.

—Me acuerdo de esa comida. Mi amigo las hacia pero con un picante impresionante, había que echarles crema si o si porque…

Me detuve a media oración ya que me pareció ver a alguien conocido caminando por el borde del mercado, sin embargo desapareció por completo antes de que me diera cuenta. Talvez alguien del crucero.

Judy se acercó a platicar también con el tejón. Resultó ser un animal muy agradable; vivía de la tienda y con eso mantenía a su esposa y dos hijos, uno de ellos en la universidad y la otra en el colegio, tal y como había adivinado.

— ¿Encontraste algo que te gustara? —Le pregunté a Judy mientras la abrazaba.

—Habían cosas muy bonitas, pero en realidad nada llamó mi atención…

—Mmm, creo que tengo algo perfecto para ti.

El tejón entro a la trastienda, y salió un momento después con una cajita de terciopelo. Lo abrió, y dentro había un corazón plateado, con dos gemas, una roja y la otra azul, una en cada lado y dos cadenas. Ante nuestra estupefacción, el tejón tomo la joya y la dividió suavemente en dos partes, al parecer se juntaban por medio de imanes. Después abrió cada una de las partes, revelando que en realidad eran escarpelos. Adentro tenían espacio para dos fotos pequeñas cada uno. En la parte posterior del collar estaba grabada la palabra "Cozoomel" y después una firma y fecha.

—Funcionaría mejor si el otro color fuera verde… pero que le vamos a hacer, hay un joyero a la vuelta de la esquina. Ya que es mi amigo podríamos ir a ver si no nos hace el santo…

Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo más el tejón puso el cartel de "Vuelvo en un ratito" y nos empezó a guiar por el laberinto que era el mercado hasta llegar a una esquina, donde, efectivamente había un título que rezaba "Joyería La gema de Hielo"

Entramos tras nuestro guía a una caribeña tienda llena de bonitas joyas tras vitrinas de cristal. Tras el mostrador se encontraba una liebre con gruesos lentes en los ojos. Aun así, le costó un poco el distinguirnos.

— ¿Eres tú, Felipe?

Me di cuenta entonces que en ningún momento le había preguntado el nombre al señor. Se me subieron los colores al rostro por la vergüenza, y me pregunté si el señor se daría cuenta… Aunque con lo perceptivo que era… Era muy probable.

—Así es Pedro, te vengo con dos tortolos y unos relicarios… ¿Podrías hacerme el paro?

—Condones venden en la farmacia del centro, ya lo sabes…

Nos volteamos a ver con Judy, ambos totalmente abochornados mientras los dos señores se carcajeaban.

—Hay no… hoy ando con racha… a ver, ¿puedo ver los relicarios?

Felipe le paso el collar doble, y la liebre lo inspecciono, mas con el tacto que con otra cosa.

—Oro blanco, 16 quilates… Muy bonito, muy bonito… ¿Qué necesitas Felipe?

— ¿Puedes cambiarles la gema?

— ¡Claro! Ya sabes el trato, gema por gema. No te voy a cobrar la mano de obra pero las tuyas me las quedo yo.

El tejón asintió y la liebre empezó a trabajar. Con manos expertas y hábiles desprendió las dos joyas que se encontraban en los escarpelos, haciéndolas saltar limpiamente de su lugar. Luego, con una lupa y una serie de finas herramientas empezó retocar dos piedras que habían sacado de una caja, al parecer cuarzo verde y amatista.

— ¡Son unas joyas impresionantes! —Mencionó Judy al observar las vitrinas con distintas joyas en ellas.

— ¿Te gustan? —Preguntó Pedro mientras no quitaba un ojo del trabajo.

— ¡Me encantan! —Respondió mi novia mientras paseaba la vista por el lugar.

— ¡Ja, ja! ¡Me agradas chica! Felipe ¿Por qué no le muestras a la jovencita la tienda? Te pasas tanto tiempo acá que la conoces mejor que yo.

—Ajá, no exageres Pedro —Respondió el tejón con aire divertido. — ¿Nos acompañas Nick?

—Claro, claro, respondí, desviando mi vista de la hábil labor de la liebre.

El "tour" que nos dio Felipe fue divertido, pues al parecer algunas de las joyas en el lugar tenían sus propias historias y leyendas. Nos contó unas cuantas historias autóctonas de la isla, muy influenciadas de alguna manera en la cultura hawaiana mezclada con la mexicana.

Después de unos momentos Pedro nos avisó que los escarpelos ya estaban terminados. Los tres nos acercamos a verlos. Las piedras estaban pulcramente puestas en su lugar, dos brillantes joyas de colores vivos y algo cremosos, por ser cuarzo.

Yo en realidad aún no sabía a qué venía todo esto. ¿Qué tan cara me saldría la plática?

Felipe se encargó de partir el escarpelo y ponernos una parte a cada uno, a mí el que tenía la joya morada y a Judy el de la verde.

—Así pensarán en el otro cada vez que lo miren. —Nos dijo con apreció el tejón.

—Muchísimas gracias don Felipe, ¿Cuánto le debo? —Pregunté con cortesía.

Felipe se rió.

—A mi esposa y a mí nos lo regalaron de jóvenes, así que no te lo puedo cobrar hijo… solo… hazme un favor ¿sí? Algún día, cuando ya sean viejos, dénselos a una pareja que valga la pena. —Terminó viéndonos con una sonrisa paternal.

Yo estaba sin palabras, ¿iba en serio? Estas vacaciones estaban siendo lo máximo.

—No sé qué decir don Felipe, muchísimas gracias. —Le dije al tejón estrechándole la mano.

Judy por su parte, lo abrazo como si fuera su padre.

—Si hay algo que puedo decir, fue que me alegraron el día, chicos. —Dijo con alegría el tejón. —Ah…el amor, tan hermoso. —Añadió después con nostalgia. —Disfrútenlo mucho chicos, es el mejor sentimiento de todos.

Nos despedimos amistosamente de nuestros dos nuevos amigos y empezamos nuestro viaje de vuelta al barco.

* * *

Rondé el lugar hasta asegurarme que los dos se habían ido. Confiaba que había sido un éxito todo, porque si no, las cosas se complicarían.

Entré en la joyería, donde la liebre se encontraba perdida en unos asuntos detrás del mostrador.

— ¿Qué deseaba? —Preguntó sin voltearme a ver.

—Saber cómo te fue —Respondí mientras depositaba un pequeño maletín. —Y saber de una puta vez mis nuevas órdenes. —Añadí con dureza.

Agarró el maletín y me lo cambió por otro, casi idéntico.

—Adentro están tus nuevas órdenes, así como algunas mejoras en tu equipo. Hay algunas actualizaciones para la bla… —Lo interrumpí con un movimiento de la mano.

—Esa si no se cambia, ya lo sabes Pep. — Vi en su cara un gesto de resignación. — ¿Algo más?

La liebre me vio con una mirada cansada.

—Sí, ahí va el rastreador de ambos collares, están totalmente en línea. Sabrás exactamente donde están ambos, pero es rastreo satelital de alto alcance, así que si tú o ellos están cerca de algún radar de emisión larga, como lo son los de los cruceros, va a haber interferencia.

— ¿Qué tan cerca?

—Bueno… a ver… unos 10 metros en todas direcciones… los radares se encuentran en lo más alto de popa… así que no será muy difícil.

— ¿Alguna interferencia en pisos inferiores?

—Es probable que en las cubiertas que están hasta abajo se presenten algunas complicaciones, pero la señal debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte igual.

— ¿Alguna interferencia de rango corto? ¿Señal de radio de comunicadores a bordo? —Me gustaba estar completamente segura de en qué me estaba metiendo.

—Si tienes problema, cambia a una señal que no esté siendo ocupada. Eso es toda la información que puedo brindarte, lo demás ya es entre tú y los jefes.

—Muy bien Pep, eso es suficiente, yo me hago cargo desde aquí.

Me fui de regreso al barco, mientras meditaba todo el contexto de la situación.

Todo había cambiado, absolutamente todo. ¿Qué no me darían problemas? Pues los jefes no pensaban igual. Aún no había leído mis nuevas instrucciones, pero intuía de qué iban. Condenado zorro, sabía que su presencia complicaría todo.

Llegué hasta el final del puerto, donde el imponente crucero me esperaba. Subí a una de las entradas de embarque, en la cual me esperaba el detector de metales, necesario para ingresar.

Todo mi equipo estaba, o por lo menos, debía estar hecho o recubierto de fibra de carbono, indetectable por rayos X y puestos en cajas comunes de souvenirs. Sin embargo el rastreador era otra historia. Dado que el carbono no era buen catalizador de señal, debía estar hecho de metal común y corriente. Mi mente ya había trazado un plan.

Deje todas mis cosas en la maquina de rayos X, excepto el detector, oculto en mi manga izquierda, y dos canicas metálicas en mi bolsillo. Me hicieron introducir mi tarjeta en un comprobador que indicaba que yo era pasajera del barco. Luego activaron la cinta y revisaron lo que llevaba. De último, me hicieron caminar por el detector de metales, y automáticamente se activó. Uno de los dos guardias se puso automáticamente alerta y me pidió que extendiera los brazos. Empezó a revisarme, empezando por mi cuello y extendiéndose por la parte de arriba de mis brazos, luego siguió por la parte de abajo, muy cerca del busto, lo que aproveche para darle un codazo por "atrevido" con el brazo izquierdo. El guardia me vio entre avergonzado e irritado, mientras me decía algunas cosas de que me quedara quieta.

Cuando iba por mi cintura, descubrió las dos canicas metálicas en mi bolsa. Las pasaron por el detector y a mí me hicieron pasar de nuevo por el umbral. Dio luz verde y al final me dejaron pasar. Antes de irme, saque una tarjeta de mi cartera y se la puse de manera insinuadora al guardia con la mano derecha en la bolsa frontal de su camisa mientras con la izquierda sacaba el rastreador que había puesto en su cinturón durante el codazo, el hombre se me quedo mirando lujuriosamente mientras yo me iba tranquilamente a mi camarote.

Guarde todo el equipo donde siempre y solo me quede con el rastreador, de color gris brillante, y con el pad que contenía mis instrucciones, de color negro titanio. A simple vista parecía un e-reader normal, de hecho, cuando lo encendí, tenía algunos libros de la literatura clásica, así como otros más nuevos. Le di vuelta al pad, a donde se encuentra la calcomanía característica de los productos electrónicos. En él habían 6 dígitos, que normalmente deberían ser el número de serie, pero en este caso eran un código: 146124

14: Libro número 14, en éste caso era uno titulado "Un mundo sin fin" de Ken Follet

61: pagina 61, me fui hasta esa página.

24: palabra 24 de la página, tranquilamente empecé a contarlas una por una hasta llegar a ella: "Sé"

Presioné la palabra y de inmediato apareció una página adicional con información. Ya me imaginaba que diría "Bla bla bla, vigila a el zorro Nick Wilde, bla bla bla. Empecé a leerla.

 _Se estima éste documento de algo secretismo, y por lo tanto, no se revelara la identidad ni del emisor ni del receptor._

 _Prioridades cambiadas, nueva misión, si decide aceptarla:_

Lo siguiente me dejó muy confundida.

 _Extrema vigilancia de la tripulante del Carnival Dream: Lt. Judy Hopps; teniente activa de la policía general de Zootopia._

¿Pero qué demonios?

* * *

 **Disculpen, en serio disculpen, ahorita mismo no tengo perdón por no haber subido desde hace un mes o más… no sé, bueno, el asunto es que acabo de terminar clases, y estos días fueron los más estresantes del mundo. Proyectos, exámenes, más proyectos, lamerle las bolas al profesor para que te aprue… (Khe? :v) además que tengo que dedicarle tiempo a otras cosas como la natación, estar que chinga y chinga con la beca en la U, el trabajo de vacacionista, dedicarle tiempo a mi novia… En fin… Por lo menos lo más importante (el colegio) ya terminó, así que me verán por acá más seguido mis pimpollos :3**

 **El asunto de la venada borracha... pues fue una vivencia personal muy graciosa que vivi cuando fuimos a Cozumel con su familia.**

 **También quería contarles que en unos días iré a Colombia, así que no sé qué tan seguido tendré internet cuando esté por allí… Ya les avisare…**

 **Recuerden que tenemos un foro de Zootopia, así como nuestra comunidad en amino (pueden descargarlo en la app store y en la play store), solo para celulares, por si quieren entrar en ella. Estamos como "Cuartel General de Zootopia"**

 **Ahora a responder sus sukulenstrunskis reviews.**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: Seh, espero que lo que sigue te guste. Muy dichoso de tener a Hopps, seeeeh. Suerte amigo.**

 **GV FoxMapache: Pues ésta vez sí me pase de madre para tardarme… Disculpar please. Me alegra que te guste como estoy manejando a Nick, y además… pues… había pensado en una escena similar, pero todavía quedan hermosas islas como Roatán o Costa Maya para explotarlas, ya veremos, y agradezco tu idea, lo más seguro es que la use. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Byakko Yugure: Muy bien, eso es pasarse de celoso…o_0 pero igual, cualquier cosa por tu chica ¿no? Eso se tiene claro a la hora de una relación. Me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando como se narra esta historia y espero sigas leyéndola. Si ya lairar!**

 **Allison Blue Sky 628: ¿Sabes? Me gustan mucho tus reviews, son muy completos y te gusta analizar la historia, y disculpa, perdiste, ya lo tome como sugerencia. (Adoro el drama) Y no te preocupes, tu conciencia me cayó bien, espero seguir viéndote a ti y a ella por acá. Aquí te dejo el siguiente, disculpa las demoras.**

 **SpyTaku299: Ay ya… El punto de quiebre… pues espero te guste, toda la historia ya ésta planificada, sin embargo pueden ver algunas variaciones menores en algún momento. Créeme que el pasado de Nick será clave, y pues… no puedo decirte nada más… No se… Tal vez el celoso de Nick se le adelantó, sin embargo, lo comentaré al autor por ti… je je je (Ya se, chiste malo, ¡No estoy loco!)**

 **Hillary Dragons: ¿Eso significa que estoy oficialmente muerto…? Lamento la demora… mis razones son expresadas allí arribita… Y pues éste capítulo no tuvo tanto romance (creo yo) y expresa más un punto clave de la historia espero te guste igualmente. Gracias por tus felicitaciones, las aprecio mucho :3 Y… Nos leemos luego.**

 **: ¡Pues gracias! Lamento no haber actualizado antes, en serio, pero eran los finales y mi tiempo se fue como mi dinero T_T sin embargo ya volví, y más seguido, lo juro.**

 **Ana Frozen Free: Bueno, pues… ahm… hola, gracias por tus reviews, y espero sigan por ahí, de verdad me gustan. Y no te preocupes, hoy mismo empiezo con pues… el otro capítulo… Bueno tú, nos leemos luego.**

 **Predalien-Gaiden: Pues… ahm… absolutamente todo va a tener redundancia mi amigo, no me gusta para nada hacer relleno. A todos nos desagradan esos tipos…pero en fin, que se le va a hacer, nos leemos luego.**

 **Belen Rivera: Espero lo hayas sido esta vez, porque estoy consciente que me tarde mi poquito ._. Pero igual, espero te guste mucho éste capítulo. Y si, el síndrome tiene que ver con la trama. Saludos.**

 **Andylis: Bueno… no, no va a ser en Cozumel… y no te puedo decir mucho más… Pero espero te siga gustando la historia, saludos.**

 **El loquito 3D: Jajaja, exacto :3 Pd: El pollaso volador murió de indigestión por comerse tremendo imbécil.**

 **Victorique: Seh… ¡Ya hemos estado en Cozumel! ¡Viva! ¿En que hotel te quedaste? Me entró curiosidad :3 Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Nos leemos luego.**

 **Fernando Urashima: ¿Ya te dio? Espero que no, aquí te lo dejo para que te recuperes, saludos.**

 **AldoJDC97: ¡Gracias! ¡Y yo te doy mi súper capitulo! Espero te guste.**

 **Y sin nada más que añadir.**

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Altaïr**


	14. La Vida Es Efímera

**La Vida Es Algo Efímero**

¿Cómo se denominaría esa visión? ¿Perfecta? ¿Paradisiaca? Bien podían ser las dos. Tendidos en dos butacas para el sol en la parte superior de la cubierta Lido, teníamos vista completa de la isla, así como del mar que se extendía alrededor de ella. Eran las cinco y media de la tarde y el sol empezaba a acercarse al horizonte, empezando a dar el fabuloso naranja de los atardeceres, igual que en la mañana, sin embargo, éste se iría poniendo más oscuro cada vez, hasta volverse negro, contrastando con el azul cielo del otro.

A pesar de que me gustaba la privacidad que nos otorgaba nuestro balcón, el hecho de ver a la animales de aquí para allá en la cubierta Lido me gustaba, la bulla natural de los niños jugando en la piscina, los murmullos y risas de la gente adulta platicando, el sonido de la cristalería al ser llevada por los meseros, las pisadas, la leve música del bar al aire libre, incluso el recurrente ruido de la puerta automática al abrirse y cerrarse, todo eso mezclado con el suave sonido del mar, me relajaba y al parecer a Nick también, pues no había dicho ni una palabra desde hacía ratos, con los ojos semi-cerrados, las orejas hacia atrás y los brazos detrás de la cabeza, descansaba plácidamente.

Lo único que dividía nuestros asientos era una botella de plástico llena de Fun-C de naranja, portábamos la misma ropa que al volver de la isla. Habíamos regresado cerca de las tres de la tarde, para poder almorzar algo, teniendo suerte de llegar justo antes de que el buffet principal cerrara. Otros pasajeros que llegaron diez o quince minutos más tarde no tuvieron la misma suerte y tuvieron que contentarse con la comida rápida de la cubierta Lido, o con la pizzería.

Según el horario, que ésta vez sí me había tomado la molestia de leer, el barco zarparía a las cinco y cuarenta y cinco, dentro de quince minutos. Si te acercabas mucho a la baranda, podías ver a los animales haciendo cola para entrar de nuevo al barco, después de haber estado todo el día en la isla, comprando sombreros mexicanos, guitarritas y otros diversos suvenires como recuerdos del lugar. Eso me hizo recordar el bello collar que nos había dado Felipe. Ése, al contrario del que me había dado Nick, lo llevaba por dentro de la blusa, dado que lo consideraba más personal y sentimental que el otro, cuyo propósito era más exhibirse. Le pondría una foto de Nick dentro. En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Sin saber qué hacer con mis manos, lo saque de dentro de mi blusa, y me puse a examinarlo. Estaba bellamente trabajado en plata, con los bordes ligeramente limados, contrastando en un color más claro con respecto al resto. Una leve marca lo surcaba, formando una cara sin rasgos vista de perfil, con la pequeña gema haciendo de ojo, y cuando se une con el otro da la impresión de que se besan en el extremo donde estaban los imanes para encajar con el escarpelo de Nick.

Un largo, profundo e imponente sonido inundó todo el barco, provenía desde la aleta del barco. Una, dos, tres veces sonó la bocina de la nave antes de parar. Nick levantó la cabeza con leve sorpresa en dirección al sonido.

—Queda un cuarto de hora para zarpar. —Dijo simplemente antes de volver a recostar la cabeza.

Me le quedé viendo, divertida.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo leyendo la revista del barco. —Le dije en tono de broma.

—Eso no está en la revista. —Me respondió con simplicidad.

— ¿Ah no? Entonces ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno… Tal vez sea tu primera vez viajando en barco preciosa, pero no la mía.

Fingí enojarme.

— ¿O sea que ya has traído hembras a estos barcos antes?

Él se rió

—Tú y tus ocurrencias Judy. — Se acercó peligrosamente a mí. —Te puedo asegurar… —Cada vez más cerca. —Que tú eres la única hembra que he traído a uno de estos barcos. —Estaba a milímetros de mi cara.

Arquee una ceja, fingiendo escepticismo, más no me alejé, al contrario, esboce una sonrisa seductora, incitándolo a acabar con el poco espacio entre nosotros. ÉL lo hizo y pude sentir sus labios rozar levemente los míos. Mis ojos se cerraron casi por instinto, sin embargo el no profundizó el contacto, tal vez esperando que yo lo hiciera. Sin otra opción, incliné mi cara más hacia él al mismo tiempo que entreabría los labios y el hacía lo mismo. En el momento en el que nuestras lenguas se juntaron, una corriente eléctrica empezó desde mi cabeza y siguió por toda mi espina dorsal. Sonreí en medio del beso, el sentimiento era increíble. No duró mucho, sin embargo. Estábamos en un lugar público y hacer una escenita no estaba entre nuestras intenciones. Ya sería más tarde, en la intimidad. Otra sonrisa, ésta vez maliciosa asomó por mi rostro al pensar en eso.

La bocina del barco sonó por segunda vez, un total de 3 veces antes de parar. Me le quedé viendo a Nick, divertida, sabiendo lo que quería decir. Él se dio cuenta al instante.

—Sí, ya, faltan diez minutos. —Contestó cómo si estuviera obligado a decirlo.

Yo me reí ante lo tierno que me pareció, casi que haciendo berrinche. Le di un rápido y casto beso en los labios antes de volver a recostarme completamente en mi silla. Noté como se me quedó viendo un rato de lado antes de hacer lo mismo.

Los sentidos volvieron a mí una vez nuestra burbuja se rompió. Empecé de nuevo a oír al viento, al mar, y al barco de nuevo. Tan activos y tranquilos a la vez.

Y después de ése pensamiento, mis parpados se cerraron.

* * *

Un pequeño frasco de metal se movía inquietamente entre mis patas, de un lado a otro. Un sensor de huella dactilar se asomaba en la parte superior del cilindro, el cual se encontraba sellado a cal y canto. Un aguante de más de una tonelada sin sufrir daños era la asombrosa resistencia del contenedor. Suspiré. Me levanté de la mi cama y saqué la maleta de donde estaba guardada. La abrí y luego un compartimento secreto al fondo de esta, en donde metí el comprometedor recipiente. Mis manos temblaron durante todo el proceso. Mi corazón latía como loco al solo verlo. Tan frágil, tan inocente… y tan mortal. ¿Emoción? ¿Miedo? El sentimiento era confuso, y bien podían ser las dos cosas debidas las circunstancias… Las dos cosas. Un leve tic atacó mi ojo, cómo cada vez que pensaba en eso. Una inscripción apocalíptica se repetía sin parar en mi mente.

La vida es algo efímero

La muerte es eterna

Por eso, vive para honrar tu muerte.

Y muere, para honrar tu vida

* * *

Un sonido lejano, pero estridente, me hizo abrir los ojos, ligeramente sobresaltada. Tardé unos cuantos segundos en identificar el sonido, el tercer bocinazo del barco. Volteé a ver hacía donde unos cuantos minutos antes había estado Nick, pues ya no estaba allí. No me costó encontrarlo, parado en la baranda, viendo al mar.

Me levanté, un poco mareada ya que mis ojos aún no se enfocaban bien. Una vez llegué hasta él, le pasé una mano por la cintura y me pegué mi cabeza a su torso. De inmediato, y sin voltearse, Nick me pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo dejó allí.

Fijé mi vista en el mar y fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya nos habíamos empezado a mover. El barco, de manera lenta, majestuosa había empezado a retroceder con la ayuda de dos lanchas guía.

La tarde era ya avanzada, cinco y media. El cielo era de su tradicional naranja intenso y por todo el barco se sentía una agradable y fresca brisa tropical. Vi hacia el mar. Se iba volviendo más oscuro a medida que íbamos saliendo del cabo de Cozoomel. Algunos botes pequeños esperaban fuera, esperando que el coloso pasara para poder pasar después ellos.

— ¿En qué piensas amor? — Oí la voz de Nick dirigirse a mí.

Un cálido sentimiento me embargó al oír cómo se refirió hacía mí.

—En nada… — Era verdad, mi mente estaba en blanco, sin concentrarse en nada aparte del maravilloso ambiente.

— ¿Y eso?

Sonreí, sabiendo a que se refería con su pregunta. En el trabajo, Nick frecuentemente me decía que a veces pensaba mucho las cosas. Pues siempre que preguntaba eso, sin el "amor" claro, y yo tenía bien claro en que estaba pensando, la mayoría de las veces, acerca de casos pendientes. De hecho, creo que es la primera vez que respondo eso.

Me volteé hacía él y él hizo lo mismo. Le sonreí con ternura.

—Porque es la primera vez, que no tengo nada que pensar. —Le di un beso antes de acomodarme mejor en su pecho.

—Entonces… ¿No estás molesta por haberte armado un caso falso?

Me reí, pensando en cómo había iniciado todo esto, Nick convenciéndome de una misión falsa, ahora que lo pensaba, si hubiera sido cierto, me sentiría… estresada, deprimida, claro, todo esto visto desde mi perspectiva, donde ahora mismo mi vida era… perfecta, y no lo querría de otra manera… ahora tenía novio… ¡Novio!, el pensarlo de esa manera me dio un escalofrío de la emoción, habían pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Todo esto era una gran burbuja, donde no existía nada más. Apenas recordaba que era policía. El sólo pensamiento me hizo reír. Durante un momento apenas recordé cual había sido mi más grande sueño.

Suspiré, jamás me había imaginado esto, que todo esto pasaría, ni en mis mejores sueños, tenía mi trabajo soñado, unas vacaciones maravillosas y una persona igual de maravillosa a mi lado. Tomé su mano mientras ésta aún se encontraba sobre mis hombros.

— ¿Me acompañaría a ver una película? —Me preguntó Nick sin moverse.

— ¿Cuánto falta para las seis? —A esa hora empezaba la película.

—Unos quince minutos.

—Quedémonos unos cinco minutos más entonces.

Pude ver un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro, tomó su parte del escarpelo y se le quedo viendo un momento, mientras el sol jugaba con la gema en esta, haciéndola ver de mil colores. Yo hice lo mismo con el mío, y lo acerqué al de él, viendo cómo los dos empezaban a buscarse, por los imanes hasta que se unieron de manera limpia y perfecta, formando la palabra "Cozoomel" en la parte de atrás. Esa misma isla que nos dio hermosos recuerdos, y que ahora se perdía en el horizonte de la tarde.

* * *

El despacho se encontraba en una oscuridad y silencio inquietantes. Dos figuras se veían a ambos lados del escritorio, ambos de semblante serio, nervioso, pero imponente. El dueño del despacho leía unos papeles con especial preocupación, mientras el otro esperaba ligeramente impaciente, repiqueteando los dedos en la superficie de madera.

—Aún no tenemos ninguna confirmación de esto, no se ha detectado nada. —Dijo por fin el sujeto que leía los papeles mientras se quitaba los anteojos y se masajeaba la sien. — ¿No deberíamos considerar una prórroga?

—Tenemos pruebas suficientes como para confirmar su peligrosidad e inminencia, debe actuar ya.

— ¿Servirá de algo sembrar el pánico sin razón? ¿Y si es una falsa alarma? — Era la primera vez que alguien oía la voz suplicante de ése hombre.

—Como le digo, eso es enteramente su decisión, pero ya sabe las reglas, pero si se dispara la alerta, tomaremos el control, sin importar qué.

—Pues entonces que así sea, pero no me arriesgaré a atemorizar a toda esta gente todavía sin razón.

—Muy bien, esperamos que tenga razón. —El otro hombre se levantó y tomó su maletín. — Dios lo bendiga, y Dios bendiga a los Estados Unidos de América.

Y con esas palabras, se marchó.

* * *

 **Bueno pues… ¿Qué decir? Es un capítulo bastante importante. Primero, les di un poco de romanticismo que tanto les gusta, pero lo más importante en la trama son las dos pequeñas escenas que aparecen en medio y al final. Ahorita mismo estoy en Colombia, y gran parte del capítulo lo escribí en el avión de escala de San Salvador a Bogotá, ya que eran 3 jodidas horas y el mentado avión no tenía pantallita de entretenimiento individual… T_T (Ah pero el de Guatemala al Salvador, vuelo de 30 putos minutos bien que tenía) ¡Y ahorita ando en Cúcuta! Aunque no sé si cuando publique esto voy a estar ya en Cartagena… a saber. ¿Alguien que sea de acá que lea la historia? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Ok.**

 **Amm… no sé qué más decir. Así que hare lo que siempre hago cuando pasa eso… ¡REVIEWS!**

 **Hillary Dragons: Pos… Eh… Nop, estoy vivo, pero por el calor que hace acá, si me siento como en el infierno :´v En éste capítulo hay más romance que en el anterior, pero aun así, no tanto como a algunos les gustaría (perdonen todos por no vomitar purpurina) Y pos veras que al final el pasado de Nick si tiene una explicación, ¡saludos!**

 **Byakko Yugure: Seh, este capítulo te dejará aún más así… No puedo contestar nada, créeme, estos capítulos están siendo difíciles de escribir ya que no puedo revelar nada de más, pero espero te esté gustando. Espero la descripción de hoy te guste, saludos.**

 **Fernando-Urashima: Pues en algún punto lo pondré, en el futuro, te lo prometo. Jajaja, pues duérmete, que es sano dormir.**

 **Allison Blue Sky 628: Wenas :v (El para que sirves me mató de la risa :D es cómo, y tú que chingados haces acá?) Dios, siempre me sacas una, dos o incluso tres risas… me encantan tus reviews, saludos a ti y a tu conciencia.**

 **Andylis: Yei! ¿Andas por acá? Yo ando en Cucuta, y mañana a Cartagena. Saludos**

 **XxLoneWolfYTxX: Pos me agrada que te pases por la historia, espero te guste. Saludos a ti y felicidades por tu nombramiento.**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: Bueno pues, se oye algo raro, sí, pero te aseguro que tiene una perfecta explicación que te contaré en la historia más tarde, saludos.**

 **Predalien-Gaiden: No tiene significado discriminatorio. Fue una anécdota que nos pasó mientras estuvimos en Cozumel y quise contarlo a través de la historia. Espero que estes bien y nos leemos luego.**

 **Alicevalentine: Gracias por tus reviews, son de los que más me gustan por tu animosidad, no te preocupes, soy buena gente… pero las historia me cambian JAJAJAJA bueno nop, no te puedo spoilear nada pero creo que te va a gustar.**

 **Maria EU: Pos veré el link más tarde, a ver que tal, gracias por tu review y saludos.**

 **Sin nada más**

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Altaïr**


	15. Analizando La Misión

**Analizando La Misión**

"No supe el momento en que cayó la noche. Cuando la película empezó, el cielo todavía brillaba de color anaranjado y ahora se encontraba de un color negro azabache, sin nada más que las estrellas para adornarlo. La luna estaría en cuarto creciente, pero debido a las nubes, era imposible saberlo, si mirabas a lo lejos solo verías una cosa. Kilómetros y kilómetros de aterradora oscuridad. Las potentes luces del barco iluminaban los primeros tres o cuatro metros de agua a los lados, pero a partir de ahí, a duras penas se diferenciaba el cielo del mar. El enorme navío, al parecer sin enterarse, cruzaba con toda seguridad la infinita oscuridad hacía un paradero aún desconocido…"

—Oh vamos Nick, ¿escribes el recuerdo del barco o una novela de suspenso? —Le pregunté divertida, dejando mi libro un momento y echándole un vistazo a lo que estaba haciendo.

Me volteó a ver con cara de pocos amigos al tiempo que hacía un mohín y dejaba su portátil a un lado, en la mesita de noche. Yo solo me reí y me acerqué más a él. Nick, sin perder ningún momento, se movió y se recostó en mi regazo, dejando sus pies colgando al lado de la cama. Yo, sonriendo, volví a mi lectura, sosteniendo el libro con mi mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda acariciaba distraídamente la cabeza del zorro.

— ¿Sabes? Podría acostumbrarme muy bien a esto. —Comentó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sin abrir los ojos.

Yo sonreí, sin despegar la vista del libro.

—Más te vale, Wilde.

—Jajaja, dime ¿Te gustó el día?

Volteé a ver involuntariamente al escarpelo que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche, junto al de Nick. Había sido un día fantástico.

Después de que el barco había zarpado, a eso de las seis, se había anunciado la película, de la que no nos acordábamos para nada, por lo que nuestras sillas no habían sido tan buenas esa vez. El largometraje había sido bastante nuevo: Dr Strange. Me sorprendí al ver la película, pues apenas había sido puesta en cartelera cuando partimos de Zootopia. Al menos la ida al cine me había ahorrado. La trama me sorprendió, era diferente, pero al mismo tiempo muy Marvel. Contaba la historia del Dr. Stephen Strange y cómo aprendió el arte secreto de la magia. Aunque era la trama típica de salvar al mundo, en la película se veía un héroe que destacaba más por su inteligencia e ingenio que por la fuerza en sí, al mismo tiempo que peleaba con sus demonios. Debates sobre lo que está bien, lo que está mal, de si el fin justifica los medios. Definitivamente una trama fresca, a pesar de sus clichés y muy buena.

Después de eso, la cena resultó fenomenal, a pesar de que la habíamos hecho en el comedor buffet, ya que ni Nick, ni yo teníamos los ánimos como para ir al restaurante "fino" por lo que habíamos optado por el buffet. La cena la hicimos afuera, en el balcón trasero del restaurante, como ya casi era costumbre cuando comíamos en ése lugar. En ésos momentos, no había absolutamente nadie. Las pocas personas que se habían decantado por el buffet se encontraban sentadas dentro del restaurante, dándonos una muy cómoda privacidad.

La conversación fluían como lo haría una de dos amigos de toda la vida, claro, con la "ínfima" diferencia de algunas frases que antes solo podíamos expresar con miradas. De alguna manera, era maravilloso saber que alguien te quería tanto cómo yo sabía que Nick me quería a mí. Y el poder quererlo de la misma manera lo era aún más. La cena terminó de manera muy agradable, con un chocolate caliente de la máquina de Nestlé instantánea. Una vez terminamos, cruzamos de vuelta el comedor, hacía la cubierta Lido, mientras pasábamos por los postres, saludamos al perenne Jack, quien nos sonrió y saludó de vuelta. Después de eso, decidimos regresar al camarote.

Sería temprano, nueve de la noche, sin embargo ambos queríamos pasar tiempo a solas, por lo que irnos al cuarto prematuramente no era mala opción. En éstos momentos me imaginaba muchas noches más así, cómo ésta, y mi cuerpo se estremeció de emoción. Fue entonces cuando llegué al final de la página que estaba leyendo, y me di cuenta de que no había entendido nada y que tendría que volver a leer la página otra vez. Volteé los ojos, diciéndome mentalmente que me concentrara, más cuando iba a la mitad, sentí una presión bajar el libro, para quedar viendo en su lugar dos orbes esmeraldas que me veían con cariño.

— ¿Quieres ir al balcón un rato? —

Antes de obtener la respuesta, el zorro rápidamente se levantó y me cargó en brazos, tal y cómo lo había hecho en la mañana. Me reí cuando tuvo que hacer malabares conmigo para poder apartar la cortina y abrir la puerta que daba acceso al balcón, claro que no me reí tanto cuando me puso en calidad de bulto sobre su hombro derecho para poder realizar esas tareas, ya que quedé colgando, con la única visión de su camisa.

Una vez logramos salir, nuevamente una de las dos sillas del balcón quedó vilmente ignorada, ya que Nick me sentó sobre sus piernas, acción por la cual no protesté en lo absoluto, más me acurruqué en su pecho, sin dejar de ver el mar. Las nubes se habían disipado y la luna brillaba intensamente, a pesar de estar solo a setenta y cinco por ciento de todo su esplendor, creando brillos de color de la plata sobre el mar cercano y sobre la parte de madera de la baranda, más debido a la sal acumulada que al barniz. Mis sensibles oídos oían a la perfección lo que ocurría en la cubierta superior, lo normal, fiesta, parrandeo y toda la actividad del barco en general, Nunca fui de esas personas a las que le encantaba todo eso, de hecho, prefería mil veces estar donde estaba en ése momento, sobre el cálido pecho de Nick. Nick al parecer pensaba en algo similar

— ¿Sabes zanahorias? Tuve mucha suerte contigo.

El comentario me tomó por sorpresa, y sin poder ocultarla, lo voltee a ver.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, ¿sabes? Nunca fui muy dado a los "juegos de noche" Ya sabes, casinos, pistas de baile con perreo intenso, bares, etc. Y hay pocas chicas a las qué no les gusta…creo, no sé muy bien, la verdad. Pero me alegra que prefieras estas cosas antes de esas otras… —Se calló, cómo si creyera qué no se había explicado bien.

Para demostrarle lo contrario, simplemente me acurruqué más hacía él y cerré los ojos, aspirando su aroma. Una duda rondaba mi mente, desde hacía unas horas ya, y no me dejaba en paz.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Nick?

Él me volteó a ver con sorpresa, sopesando las cosas a las qué yo podría estar refiriéndome.

—Pues lo que tú quieras, ¿quieres ver lo que hay en la TV?

Me pareció increíblemente tierna su respuesta, por alguna razón.

—No, no, bueno… dentro de un rato tal vez. Pero, yo me refería a cuando acabe… ésta burbuja, éstas vacaciones, ¿qué haremos? ¿Crees qué Bogo nos deje seguir trabajando juntos?

Nick sonrió, no cómo si sé burlara, más bien cómo si estuviera recordando algo.

—No creo que tengamos ningún problema, Hopps, con el jefe no tendremos problemas y en cuanto al día a día, ¿sabrás mantener la compostura y no arrojarte cada dos por tres sobre éste apuesto zorro?

Me reí, aliviada de la ligereza con la que estaba tomando las cosas, cosa qué me transmitía cierta paz…

* * *

Mis dedos tamborileaban sobre la mesa, nerviosos, pocas veces pasaba qué no entendía una situación y ésta era una de ésas, ¿vigilar a la coneja? ¡Pero si hasta hacía unas horas no pintaba nada! ¿Sería una simple coincidencia? ¿Podría ser incluso ella una más? Parecía poco probable, era policía y de un historial casi perfecto, a pesar de algunos deslices con la mafia local de Zootopia.

¿La agencia creía que figuraba en una misión aparte qué podía interferir? Si, esa era la opción más viable, una agente encubierta del ZPD. Tenía sentido qué Jakes pidiera ayuda a su inteligencia secreta, porque bien podía ser eso. Muchas veces los agentes encubiertos aparecían cómo civil o cómo rangos bajos de la policía local de algún lugar. Además Jakes seguramente querría hacerse con el control de la situación para mostrar la eficacia de sus fuerzas, para mantener tranquila a la población.

Ahora, ¿qué diablos pintaba "Wilde" en todo esto? Sonreí ante las vueltas qué daba la vida… tantos años y bandos tan diferentes. ¿Cómo había parado allí? Hasta donde sabía, había negado seguir una vida de ésa manera.

—Fuiste grande… muy grande Wilde… y ahora eres un teniente común y corriente… Bueno, tus razones tendrás.

Cerré el portátil con un ligero dolor de cabeza. Odiaba recibir órdenes tan ambiguas. Bueno, tal vez me estaba ahogando en un vaso con agua, sólo tenía que tenerlos controlados y ya estaba, tal vez incluso podía ir a tomarme un Martini al bar y divertirme un poco. Después de todo, me darían nuevas órdenes en la siguiente isla, o eso esperaba.

Me levanté de la mesita y me puse a buscar en mi pequeña bolsa hasta qué encontré unas pastillas de cafeína, me las tomé con un poco de agua, esperando qué me quitaran la migraña, tal vez hoy no sería el mejor día para una copa…

Cerré los ojos, tal vez era el aire viciado de la habitación el qué me estaba mareando, además, no me vendría mal un poco de aire fresco.

Agarré la tarjeta de la habitación y el rastreador antes de salir de la habitación. Salí al pasillo, lo cruce directo a los ascensores y subí en uno de ellos, para después írme hasta la cubierta Lido. En lugar de dirigirme a popa, donde estaba el restaurante, fui en dirección contraria, hacia la proa y subí las gradas qué conectaban con el mirador del barco. Alguien silbó insinuante, pero no me tomé la molestia de ver quien había sido o si se dirigían a mí. No estaba de animos.

Me senté en una butaca, la recosté a mi gusto y me quedé viendo la negra inmensidad del mar un rato. La situación era seria. Demasiado sí me había mandado a mí, y no alardeaba para nada. Todo esto era tela fuerte, un leve descuido y se saldría no sólo de mi control, sino de una vez del de mis empleadores y se armaría una gorda, muy gorda situación.

Un joven lince bien parecido se acercó a mí.

—Oye preciosa, ¿el asiento de a la par está libre?

No estaba para coquetear en ése momento.

—Sí lo está, pero preferiría qué agarrases cualquier otro, no estoy de humor ¿sabes?

—Disculpa, disculpa, mi nombre es Koba, lamento encontrarte de mal humor ¿quieres hablarlo con alguien.

Yo reí, consternada de la amabilidad qué en un principio no pensé qué tendría. Parecía un buen sujeto.

—No muchas gracias, es algo qué debo pensar sola pero ¿por qué no mejor te doy mi número? Tal vez quedamos para una cerveza.

Koba sonrió con alivio mientras asentía, de acuerdo. Sacó su teléfono y le pasé el número personal qué usaba.

— ¿Cómo te agrego?

Lo pensé un poco.

—Tan sólo pon "La chica del mirador" o algo así, ya habrá tiempo para decir nombres.

—Oh vamos, yo ya te dije el mío, ahora estoy en desventaja.

Me reí, hacía rato no hablaba con alguien tan simpático.

—No insistas, tigre. Te veré otro día.

Hizo cara de rendido.

—Ciao, "chica misteriosa"

Koba se fue y yo me quedé viendo el mar, mientras la brisa salada agitaba mechones de cabello. Una horrible nostalgia me atacó de golpe, un recuerdo olvidado. ¿Cómo era qué se sentía ser amado? Mi trabajo nunca me dejó recordarlo, y tal vez, nunca me dejaría.

Pensé en Koba, en sí no era muy malo darle falsas esperanzas al chico, porque al fin y al cabo eso era; falsas esperanzas.

Sin embargo, quien sabía.

* * *

 **Au Revoir**

 **Y eso fue todo por ahora, ¿la verdad? No tengo perdón de Dios, lo sé, pero no diré nada más, responderé comentarios y alv.**

 **MariaEu: ¡Me alegra qué te guste la historia! Siempre trato de crear tramas nuevas para mis historias y salió ésta. Y claro, concuerdo con todo lo qué dijiste, es una película sorprendente. Un saludo y nos vemos ;)**

 **Byakko Yugure: Dale, tu trata de adivinar, y cuando algo suceda, veremos qué tanta razón tienens (aunque yo sé eso desde ya :3) Adivinar es bueno en las historias y yo también suelo hacerlo. Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí te dejo el cap.**

 **Jackath: ¡Gracias! Espero actualizar más pronto, saludos ;)**

 **XxLoneWolfYTxX: ¿Suplicando por reviews? Eran negocios, Wolfy, tranqui. Yo nunca suplico por nada, no es propio de un asesino. Y nada, seguimos hablando por Amino.**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: ¡Ya actualicé! ¡Ni yo me la creo! Wiiiii \\(:v)/ pues aquí te la dejo y saludos hermano, ya sabrás más de las dos escenas extras.**

 **Belen Rivera: ¿Sabes? Es por tu tipo de reviews qué sigo las historias, de verdad motivan mucho y me encanta tenerlos por aquí, espero seguir teniéndote por acá. Pls :3 Nos vemos.**

 **Guest: ¡Gracias! Pues ya averiguaras todo, espero… :v gracias por leer la historia y me alegra mucho qué te haya gustado. Hasta pronto a ti también :3**

 **Predalien-Gaiden: ¡Gracias Predalien! Espero te guste éste episodio y trataré de traer el siguiente tan pronto cómo pueda ;)**

 **Allison: Joder, tus reviews son cómo muy increíbles, ¿ya había comentado qué me encantan? Pues me encantan :v Gracias por el apoyo, y por tomarte el tiempo para escribirlos, de veras de veras me divierten :3 Saludos.**

 **Kira: ¡Gracias! Es en lo que más me esfuerzo, qué sea narración descriptiva a muerte. Nos vemos luego Kira ;)**

 **IECS: Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas, pero ya las tendrás IECS, saludos y un abrazo de oso así bien fuerte :v**

 **Y ya qué les vale verga lo qué viene después de esto, me despido :v**

 **Requiescat in Pace.**

 **Altaïr.**


End file.
